Subtle Changes
by sweetest-sin980
Summary: Their 6th Year starts off as it always would. James wants Lily, and isn't going to stop until he gets her. Lily will MAKE sure that she will avoid James as much as possible. But when you have friends like James, you easily get distracted with what's reall
1. Fun On the Train

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the things you don't recogonize! They all belong to J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter 1: Fun on the Train**

"So that's the end of you and Rob?" Alice asked Lily.

"Yeah," Lily sighed slightly and sat down in their compartment first.

"Well, at least, it's summer now," Daisy said smiling. "Are you sad about Rob?"

"No," Lily said not really fazed.

"Too bad," Tess said quietly.

They were all quiet

"Ah, now I know why it's so quite . . . where's Britney?" Alice said smiling.

Lily laughed. "Where do you think?" she asked mischievously.

"We know," Tess grumbled slightly.

Daisy laughed. "Well, I'm going to go find her, I'll be back!"

Lily smiled.

"Hey Evans," said a voice, but Lily knew who the voice was. Lily turned slightly, in the direction of the compartment door.

"Yes, Potter," Lily snapped.

"Can I talk to you?" James asked.

"No, Potter," Lily said turning her attention to out side the compartment window.

"Well, I'll talk anyway," James said sitting beside her. Lily moved in her seat away from James.

"Go away Potter, we're already very light headed with your presence." Lily sarcastically.

"Oh come on Evans, be nice," James said giving her a lopsided grin.

"To you? Never," Lily said.

James put his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily shrugged him away.

"Stop it, Potter, if you know what's good for you," Lily glared.

"What's good for me?" James said thinking. "Is you," he said with a grin. That grin, would make many girls swoon over him.

"Very creative," Lily snapped. "Go away!"

"I never got the chance to say what I wanted to say, Evans," James pouted.

Lily smiled. "Do you think I care?"

"Yes, I do. Now I wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for the whole Snivellus thing!" James said smiling.

"First off, don't say sorry to me, say it to Snape. And second off, you don't mean it! GET OUT!" Lily screamed. James jumped.

"If I get out, will you go out wi-"

"Finish that sentence Potter, and I swear I'll curse you," Lily said angrily.

"It will be worth it," James said cheekily. "But maybe another day! Bye, Evans!" James leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheek. Lily quickly slapped him round across the face, very hard. James got up and left the compartment, smiling. Lily slammed the door behind him, and sat down in her seat.

"I hate him," Lily muttered.

"No you love him," Alice said smiling.

"Shut it, Alice," Lily glared, and she turned to the window.

* * *

Daisy whistled, as she walked past the compartments looking in, searching for Britney. There were way too many compartments in this train. Daisy frowned. This was harder than it seemed. She opened up another compartment. 

"Sorry if I'm – urgh!" Daisy mumbled. Ah yes, Britney and Dom were very involved in each other. Daisy slowly backed away from the doorway, and bumped into someone.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked. Daisy pointed to the compartment, Sirius looked in. "Shit," he muttered, and he slammed the compartment door. "No one wants to see that," he mumbled, and he stormed off down the hall.

Sirius slowed down his pace a bit, and headed for the Marauders compartment. He found it, and walked in.

"Then I kissed her," said James proudly.

"Kissed who?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Peter.

"Lily," James said proudly.

Sirius than laughed.

"Was she out cold?" Sirius asked.

"No, she was fully awake," James said smiling.

"It was on the cheek, and she slapped him, see," Peter said pointing to James' red face.

"Ah," Sirius said smiling. "She hits good, doesn't she Prongs?"

"Where were you?" James asked changing the subject.

"I was dumping Cindy," Sirius said, as he waved it off.

"Did it go too good?" Peter asked.

"Nah, but it's no big deal," Sirius said shrugging. "She cried, I left, the usual."

"Have you ever considered keeping a relationship?" Remus asked from behind his book.

"No, haven't even thought of it," Sirius said.

"You only live life once, Moony!" James said grinning.

"So I've heard," Remus muttered.

"Don't be cold," Sirius said smiling.

"I'm not," Remus said.

"Sure," Sirius said. "Let's play exploding snap!"

* * *

Britney walked into the compartment, near the end of the journey. 

"You finally decided to come?" Lily asked.

"Who walked in?" Britney asked them. "I know it was one of you," Britney said.

"Me," Daisy said, eating a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor bean.

"Why?" Britney asked, grabbing a chocolate frog.

"I was bored," Daisy shrugged.

"So you wanted to watch me?" Britney asked perplexed.

"No, I didn't think you would be snogging," Daisy said.

"What do you think I would be doing, reading?" Britney asked.

"I guess not," Daisy mumbled. Britney shook her head.

Lily just giggled.

"So you broke up with Rob?" Britney asked.

"How did you know?" Lily asked. "I didn't even get a chance to tell you."

"Rumour going around, is that, you cheated on him," Britney said questionably.

"I didn't cheat on him," Lily said firmly.

Britney shrugged. "I'd laugh if you did," Britney said. "But I'll laugh anyway."

"Don't," Lily said.

"Ok," Britney said, smiling.

"How's Dom?" Lily asked, smiling back.

"Fine," Britney said. "But – he's been really secretive lately," Britney said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's cheating on you," Tess shrugged.

"That's not helpful," Britney said seriously.

"I'm just suggesting," Tess said as she shrugged.

"Don't suggest anything," Britney said.

The train was now slowing down.

Lily groaned. "At least the wedding is in a few days!"

"I'll save you! Then you can come to the wedding," Britney said smiling.

"I'm only going back because of my parents," Lily said.

"I know," Britney said. Alice, Daisy and Tess left the compartment with their stuff, eager to leave, and go home.

"I don't like Petunia, and if she tries to do anything . . . I'm coming to your house," Lily mumbled angrily.

"Ok," Britney shrugged. "Let's go, my mom is probably ecstatic about the wedding, if I keep her waiting, she'll probably kill me." Britney smiled.

Lily got up with Britney, and grabbed their belongings and they left the train. Hundreds upon hundreds of people filled the platform. Families greeted one another.

"I'll see you in a few days!" Lily said smiling, as her and Britney exchanged hugs.

"Of course," Britney said.

Lily hurried off the platform.

"BRITNEY!" Britney turned around, to find James flagging her over.

Britney sighed, and pulled her trunk through the crowd, to James.

"Hey Harry!" Britney said to James' dad, also known as her Godfather.

"Hello Britney! Your mothers couldn't be here, because of the wedding. And your father is at work," he said smiling at Britney.

"Great," she said sarcastically. "So your taking me home?" Britney asked.

"No, your staying with us, your house is all decorated for the reception," Harold said smiling.

Britney sighed.

"You and me together again, Brit," James said smiling, he put his arm around Britney and squeezed her shoulder. Britney rolled her eyes and shrugged his shoulder off.

"I can't wait," Britney smiled at him in return.

"Britney!" Britney quickly turned around to find, Dom. Britney smiled.

"Be back," Britney said to Harold. He nodded. She ran over to Dom. "Hello," she said grinning.

"Hey," he said grinning back. He leant down and kissed her passionately. "Were you going to leave without saying good bye?" he asked, his brown eyes and his short brown hair, making him extremely good looking.

"Never," Britney said kissing him. "Bye," she said sweetly.

"Bye," he said, letting go of her hand, and watching her walk back to James and his father.

"Ok! I'm ready!" she said smiling.

James frowned. "I'm not," he said smiling, and he disappeared in the crowd. Britney rolled her eyes.

"Where'd he go?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," Britney said exasperatedly.

"Does he have _a _girlfriend?" he asked Britney.

"More than you know!" she said cheekily.

Harry frowned slightly, at what Britney just said. They waited for a good ten minutes, when James came back, looking quite please with himself.

"Ok, let's go!" Britney said. James smiled at her, and Harry took they're trunks and led them out to the muggle world. Outside, waiting for them was a man outside of a limo. He opened the door, for the three of them and let them in.

The ride to the Potter mansion was quite long. When the finally arrived, James leaped out and ran into the house. Britney slowly got out, and lamely went into the house.

She'd been here, way too many times. She sighed.

"JAMES!" Britney yelled through the entrance hall.

"YES!" James could be heard distantly.

"I'M BORED!" she screamed.

"DO SOMETHING THEN!" James said.

Britney let out an exasperated sigh.

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is working...becuase this has been screwing up alot lately and its pissing me off...well sorry about the delays...fanfiction hasn't been working, sorry. I'll update more if I can figure this out**

**R/R!**


	2. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

**Chapter 3: Wedding Bells Are Ringing**

"BRITNEY WHERE IS MY NECKLACE?" shouted Haylie. Everyone was frantically getting things ready for the wedding that was in less than two hours.

"I'M STILL LOOKING!" Britney shouted. "Merlin, relax," Britney muttered more to herself.

One of Haylie's bridesmaids ran out of the room where Haylie was getting ready. "Britney, did you lose her necklace?" asked Jen.

"No, I did not lose it! It's . . . somewhere," she said looking around in her room. "I lost it!" she said sighing and sitting on her bed.

Jen winced. "Can she borrow one of yours?"

"She's not going to want one of mine, she's going to want _that _necklace," Britney said, looking around her room.

"What is this necklace?" Jen asked.

"I don't know, it was my grandmothers, and I've had it, and now she wants it for the wedding." Britney said.

Lily than came into Britney's room, all dressed for the wedding. She was wearing a pale purple dress that went as far as just past her knees. Britney smiled.

"I heard you screaming," Lily said. She walked over to Britney's jewellery box, and pulled out one of Britney's necklaces. "Was it that necklace with the silver heart?" Lily asked.

Britney nodded. Lily pulled out her wand, and transfigured Britney's necklace into the missing necklace. Britney looked impressed.

"Nice," Britney said happily taking the necklace from Lily's hand. She then handed it to Jen. "Safe and sound!" Jen took the necklace apprehensively, and she rushed out of the room.

"There we go," Lily said sitting on Britney's bed. "Aren't you a bridesmaid?" Lily asked.

Britney sighed. "I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Lily asked.

"Well, one of the bridesmaids dress is missing," Britney shrugged, "and of course I get the missing one."

"Many things are missing then," Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, so is the rat," Britney muttered.

"The rat?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I bought a rat for a wedding prank, and of course, I leave it in my room for the day yesterday, and it's gone!" Britney said.

"Well, it might be for the best, I don't think your sister would have welcomed it," Lily said.

"That was the point," Britney said quietly.

"So what are you wearing instead?" Lily asked.

"I have nothing!" Britney said.

"You have _no _clothes? You have that you huge walk-in closet, right there you know. Or is that missing as well?" Lily said pointing to a door, across the room.

"Well, according to Haylie, none of my dresses are appropriate for her perfect wedding."

"So, what are you going to where?" Lily asked.

"A potato sack," Britney said proudly.

"Good luck with that," Lily said shaking her head.

"Well, I don't know what else to wear," Britney sighed.

"Let's go see you sister, than," Lily suggested. Britney sighed, and they headed to Haylie's room.

Haylie's make-up was being magically put on, and Britney hesitantly walked in, and stayed close to the wall.

"Don't make any sudden movements," Britney whispered to Lily.

"She's not going to attack," Lily whispered to Britney.

"She will, she already threw a shoe at James' head this morning," Britney whispered. Lily laughed aloud. Britney quickly covered her mouth, just as Haylie whipped around.

"Hey Lily," she said smiling nicely. Britney looked apprehensive.

"Hey Haylie, good luck!" Lily said smiling sweetly.

"Thank you," Haylie said, she than looked at Britney. "Britney you're not wearing that!" she snapped, looking at Britney's jeans and t-shirt.

"I don't have a bridesmaid outfit! I have no dresses, suitable to your standards!" Britney snapped.

"Borrow one of mom's dresses," Haylie shrugged.

"No," Britney said quickly.

"Look, Britney, you're not ruining my day! I have to be at the church in 10 minutes, so please find something!" Haylie said stressing out a tiny bit.

"BRITNEY!" shouted her mom from down stairs. Britney sighed, and walked down the stairs with Lily.

"What?" Britney asked.

"I got the bridesmaid dress," said her mom smiling.

"Thank you!" Britney said.

"Get dressed quickly, we have to leave in 5 minutes," said her mom. Britney smiled and went up the stairs and quickly got with Lily's assistance.

"Good thing I did my hair and make up earlier," said Britney laughing, as she tried to get into the dress.

"It's a nice dress," Lily said.

"Yeah . . ." Britney said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Come on, everybody! Time to get to the church!" yelled one of the ushers through the house.

"How far is the church?" Lily asked.

"Not far," Britney said. "It's all being done 'the muggle' way."

When everyone was finally at the church, Haylie was getting nervous.

"Britney! Ask dad if he's ready?" Haylie asked.

"Ready for what?" Britney asked.

"Can you get anymore dense? To walk me down the isle!" Haylie snapped.

"But the ceremony doesn't start for another hour," Britney said confused.

"Just do it! Lily can you get me that?" she said nicely to Lily. Britney glared at the back of Haylie's head, and she stormed out, and in search for her dad.

She found her father sitting in a waiting room talking to the best man.

"Daddy?" Britney asked. Her dad turned around and smiled, and excused himself from his conversation.

"Yes, sweetie?" asked her father.

"Haylie wants to know if your ready to walk her down the isle," Britney said.

Her father raised his eyebrows. "The ceremony isn't for another hour," he said confused. Britney shrugged. "I don't want her to get married," said Brad as he sat down.

"You'll always have me!" Britney said smiling, sitting down beside him.

"No I won't. You'll get married soon. I just hope you save yourself until you get married, like Haylie," he said smiling, Britney snorted.

"Haylie a virgin!" she burst out laughing, she saw her dads face. "I mean…ooh yeah," she said seriously.

"Oh Brit," said her dad as he pulled her into an embrace. "It's hard for a father to watch his daughter walk down the isle," he said.

"But its only Haylie," said Britney.

"That doesn't mean anything, Brit. She's the oldest and you're the baby, and I love you both the same," he said.

"Well, it'll just be you and me this summer!" she said smiling.

"You're not going to see Dom at all?" asked her father smiling.

"Not if you don't want me too," she said. Her father kissed her forehead.

"Go," he said.

Britney smiled, gave her dad one last hug, and left to go see how Michael was doing. When she got to the hallway, (where Michaels room was) at the end of the hallway stood James with his head in the corner standing still.

"What are you doing?" Britney asked James.

"I've been kicked out," James muttered. "They threatened me with my life if I moved from this position."

"Ah," said Britney with a smile, and she knocked on Michaels door.

"If that's you James, I swear..." said Michael from the other side of the door. He opened it. "Hey Brit, come in," he said smiling.

"How are you doing? Are you being a total nut-case?" Britney asked smiling.

"Is Haylie going crazy?" he asked.

"Of course. You seem calm and cool, not crazy and mental," Britney said.

"Yeah, well, that's on the outside," he said.

"Ten minutes!" shouted an usher.

* * *

"Ok, I'll see you after the ceremony," Lily said to Britney as she headed into the church.

Britney returned to Haylie's room.

"Britney, how do I look?" Haylie asked.

"You've asked me this before, and everyone else who has stepped foot into this room," Britney said, Haylie's brow furrowed slightly. "But you look beautiful."

"Great!" Haylie said smiling.

"It's great that you're great," Britney said.

"Ok everyone! We're starting!" said the usher. Everyone got into their positions, outside the church doors. The music started, and the large oak double doors of the church slowly opened. The flower girl walked out slowly, smiling, and throwing flowers to her sides. When she reached the front, the bridesmaids, slowly walked out.

And then, Haylie walked out, with her father. She was smiling and tears were in her eyes with happiness.

* * *

"To Haylie and Michael!" said the Best Man, as everyone held up their glasses for Haylie and Michael. They were smiling happily and lovingly at each other.

"Now! For the happy couple's first dance!" they slowly got up and onto the dance floor. They started to dance, as everyone watched happily.

"Aw," Lily cooed. Britney sighed contently. "They're so cute together!" Lily said.

"Yeah," Britney said. "I remember when they first got together!" she said. "It seems like only yesterday that I made fun of them!"

"You probably did make fun of them yesterday," Lily said.

"Nah, I don't think," Britney said. They were silent for the next few minutes as they watched Haylie and Michael happily. When they next song started, everyone else soon joined them.

"I'm hungry! Let's go to the washroom!" Lily said urgently, as she stood up, and pulled Britney up with her.

"What are you doing?" Britney asked. Lily hurried down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Potter!" Lily said, as she pushed Britney into the washroom.

"You do realize, it probably looked odd, that both of us went into the one person washroom," Britney said.

"Who cares," Lily muttered. "We'll just stay here for a while, I don't want Potter to bother me," Lily said angrily.

"You must really hate him," said Britney teasing.

"Shut it!" Lily snapped.

"Lily likes James!" Britney said happily.

Lily glared daggers at Britney. "I don't!" she snapped.

"Then why are you fighting against it?" Britney asked grinning.

"Because I – shut up!" Lily said.

"Aw, ok," Britney said. "Can we leave now?" Lily nodded. She cautiously walked out, and looked down the hall both directions. "You're paranoid," Britney muttered, as she casually walked out.

Lily walked out crouching and walking behind Britney and hid, crouching and walking behind Britney was hard.

"I'm sorry that I'm so short," Britney said smiling.

"Yeah, you'll have to make up for that later," Lily said through gritted teeth. Britney laughed.

"Just dance with the desperate boy," Britney said shrugging.

"You don't understand! I can't and I won't!" Lily said.

"You can too! It's not like you have a dancing disorder," Britney said smiling. From behind, Lily gasped. "What?"

"I have a dancing disorder!" she exclaimed standing to her fullest height, then as if realizing she had, she quickly crouched down behind Britney once again.

"You do?" Britney asked.

"Don't be stupid," Lily said. "I know I don't, and you know I don't, but Potter doesn't know I don't!" Lily said happily.

"James is _not _that thick!" Britney said.

"James Potter's head is so thick, I don't even think there's enough room for his brain!" Lily said.

"Well then, test his intelligence right now," Britney said. "He's coming here!" Lily ducked away from Britney and under one of the long catering tables. "Oh he won't find you there," Lily heard Britney mutter.

Lily sighed, and turned around so she could crawl, and found herself face to face with James Potter.

"Potter!" Lily gasped.

"Are you playing hide-n-seek?" James asked smiling his silly grin.

"No!" Lily snapped. "What are you doing under here?" Lily asked.

"I would have to ask you that, because that's why I'm under here," James said.

"Well, I'm down here because of you, Potter!" Lily said, she was really angry with Potter for finding her, and yet she knew this was a stupid hiding place, and that didn't stop her from blaming Potter.

"Well, as long as we're together!" James said smiling, as he seated himself down on the ground comfortably.

"No, not together Potter!" Lily said apprehensively. She crawled out from under the table, as she stood up.

"Will you dance with me?" James asked her as he stood up from under the table, a few people looked at them strangely as they exited from under the table.

"No," Lily said, as she turned around and went in a direction she hoped Britney would be.

"Why not?" James asked. "I dare you," James said as he followed her.

"I don't do dares," Lily said as she looked for Britney's brown hair.

"Everyone does," James said.

"I don't," Lily said, she knew very well this was a lie, she always played Truth or Dare with her friends. "Now Potter, please leave before I gettoo close to you," Lily snapped.

"Ouch," James said putting his hand to his heart dramatically.

"Yeah, well, shouldn't you be with your little buddy?" She asked James, as she started up walking very quickly again.

"Shouldn't you?" James asked.

"Would you stop?" Lily nearly yelled. "I don't want to dance because I have a dancing disorder!" Lily said too quickly, as she re-capped what she just said in her head, she felt as if she should laugh or not.

"What?" James asked, with a repulsed look on his face. "You're lying, no one has that!" he said.

"Oh but she does!" said Britney from behind Lily, causing Lily to jump slightly. "It's quite sad actually, trying to watch her dance, while she's hurting everyone who she dances with." Britney said, hanging her head.

"I'll take that chance," James said smiling.

"No you don't want to!" Britney said quickly.

"I'm actually turned on," James said shrugging.

"Ok you know what James, she just doesn't want to dance!" Britney snapped.

"You're so touchy," James said.

"Look, Potter, I don't want to dance with you! What ever made you think that I would want to is beyond my belief!" Lily said, and she pushed past him and walked onto the dance floor.

"Why doesn't she like me?" James asked Britney.

Britney shrugged. "Maybe because you're a prat and arrogant." Britney said as more of a statement than a question.

"How nice," James muttered. "Yeah, well I'm going to find Sirius," James said frowning, as he went in search for Sirius.

James searched into the kitchen, where many of the house-elves were frantically getting more food prepared. James exited the kitchen and went into an old playroom. James looked in, he hadn't been in there for years.

James smiled slightly as he looked at all the old toys. He sighed and exited the room, and went upstairs. He decided to look into Britney's room. When he walked in, he found Sirius pulling on his jeans and James' cousin pulling on her dress.

"ARGH!" James screamed and he put his hands to his eyes.

"Hey James!" said James' cousin awkwardly. "See you, Sirius!" she said and she raced out of Britney's room.

"You were looking for me?" Sirius said.

"Do you have your clothes on?" James asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"And you did this in Britney's room, because? You could have done it in any of the other spare rooms. Why you chose Britney's is –"

"No reason," Sirius said. "It made it more exciting," he said with a grin.

"With my cousin?" James asked a bit to loudly.

Sirius shrugged.

"I can't touch any of these girls, they're all probably related to me somehow," James said as he nodded to the direction of the door. Sirius got up and they walked down the stairs that led to a hallway on the ground floor. They headed to where James' parents were talking to Britney.

Britney's glance moved to Sirius and her eyes narrowed. "SIRIUS!" she yelled, Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked in Sirius' direction, as Britney stormed over to him. "My room?" she whispered outraged.

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged. Britney grabbed him roughly by the arm, and dragged him far away from Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"You were in my room with a girl?" she yelled.

"Which girl?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean 'which girl', idiot?" she snapped.

"I was with James the whole time," Sirius said defensively.

"Just because your depressed, that _you _got kicked out of home, doesn't mean you can have sex with a girl in _my _room!" she shouted.

Sirius all of sudden seemed to become very angry.

"I'm not depressed, and I didn't get kicked out!" shouted an enraged Sirius. James sighed and he left the two to fight.

James soon was wandering the area. There were A LOT of people. Too many. James went to the dance floor, and walked up to where Haylie and Michael were dancing. James tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"May I?" he asked. Michael smiled and moved out of the way for James to dance with Haylie. "You look beautiful," James said nicely.

"Thank you James," Haylie said. "How are you doing?" she asked James.

James sighed. "I couldn't get Lily to dance with me," he frowned.

"Still can't get her?" Haylie asked smiling.

James sighed again. "I will," he said smiling. "You'll see!"

"I bet you will James," Haylie said shaking her head slightly. James twirled Haylie around. "Are you dating anyone else?" Haylie asked mischievously.

"Not really, I'm still going around," James smiled to himself.

"Silly James," Haylie said laughing. "How's my silly sister? She hasn't really talked to me since I've been engaged, I think she's scared of me," Haylie said smiling.

"She has a boyfriend," James said shrugging.

"I knew that! I've met him a million times!" Haylie said. "How long have they been together now?" Haylie asked. "I want them to break-up."

"Over a year now, I think. Why do you want them to break-up?" James asked laughing slightly.

"It's just she's always happy! She's never been sad about boys! I'm not anymore though," Haylie said smiling as she looked over at Michael who was talking to his dad.

"Well then, I'll leave you to him," James smiled, and he left Haylie for Michael.

**A/N: I'm updating today because I'm sick, and not at school...thank god! Thank you for the reviews. I know i realized, a long time ago, like in November i would update back then, but for some reason it wouldn't take my update. The last chapter, actually isn't the first chapter, its the second chapter. The first chapter would have been worth to no one anyways, so it works out quite nicely. Since I'm sick, i just wrote a chapter. I haven't wrote anything from this story since Christmas break. I've been writing futur chapters for this story. When they're all out of school. It's fun to write. **

**Well, this is the chapter, I'll try to write theeighth chapter today, so I can update again. TTYL!**

**R/R! Thank you for the wait:D**


	3. Hearing It From Your Family

**Chapter 3: Hearing It From Your Family**

"What do you mean you're going away?" Lily asked her parents, as they packed their suitcases.

"Yourmother and I need a break, so we're going to Hawaii!" said Mr. Evans happily.

"So me and Petunia all week?" Lily asked outraged.

"You'll be fine!" said Mrs. Evans as she came out of the bathroom. They finished packing their suitcases, and locked them, and headed down stairs with them in their hands.

"You can't leave me with _her_!" Lily shouted.

"Hey! It won't be long," said Mr. Evans.

"But!" Lily tried but couldn't think of anything else to say, so kept it at that.

"Why don't you go to Britney's or Alice's for the week?" asked Mrs. Evans. Lily pouted. Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Petunia we're leaving now!" shouted Mr. Evans up the stairs. You could here the bedroom door open and close up stairs, and Petunia walked down the stairs.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Petunia said hugging her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Evans said their good-byes to their two daughters, and they left the house. As soon as the sound of their car pulled out of the driveway, Petunia started at her. "Don't bother me and my friends tonight!" she snapped.

"I wouldn't dream of it! I'm leaving! See you next week Petunia darling!" Lily said nicely. Lily walked up to her room and packed her stuff for a week.

"Where are you going?" Petunia asked.

"My friend's house," Lily said, as she got herself together.

"Which friend?" Petunia asked.

"Merlin your nosy," Lily muttered. "Britney's I suppose. Good-bye!" Lily said, she got her floo-powder that she bought from Diagon Alley the previous year, and threw it into the fireplace. "Turner Mansion!" Lily hated travelling by floo-powder, and immediately felt herself getting pulled, and feeling the awful sensation of flooing.

When she landed, she found herself in the Turners Study.

"BRITNEY!" Lily shouted through the house. Just as she called out Britney's name, another voice called the name out the same time.

"WHAT? WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST COME UP TO MY ROOM?" Lily heard Britney's shouts. Lily smiled and headed out of the study. She went down one of the many corridors, into the Entrance Hall. Lily headed up the large staircase and turned right, down another corridor, till the end, to a door, Lily opened it.

The wedding was a month and a half ago, and last Lily saw of Britney, she was decontaminating her room of anything that Sirius' naked body might have touched.

"Britney," Lily said again. Britney was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Lillian! What you doing here?" Britney said smiling.

"My parents have gone away for a week, and it was just me and Petunia, so I left." Lily sighed.

"You didn't pick the best night," Britney said biting her lip.

"I didn't?" Lily asked apprehensively.

"But it's ok!" Britney said. "You'll just have to keep it low!"

"What?" Lily asked, she put down her bags and jumped on Britney's bed.

"Well tonight, there's this big family gathering thing. Haylie just came back from her honeymoon, so my grandma wanted to celebrate," Britney said rolling her eyes. "So just try to blend in."

"With my hair?" Lily asked, pulling at her hair.

"_Try_," Britney emphasized.

Lily smiled. "When does it start?" Britney looked at her watch.

"Ten minutes," Britney muttered, there was a knock on the door, and the door opened. "What's the point of knocking?" Britney snapped.

Britney's mom came in and scowled. "Did you hear me call you?" her mother snapped. "Lily! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Turner asked surprised.

"Well, I'm staying here for a week," Lily said sheepishly.

"A perfect night too!" said Mrs. Turner happily. "Maybe she'llteach yousome manners!" she snapped. "Now when grandmother comes, you better be good! Don't chew gum, don't slouch, don't talk back, don't answer with one word, don't kiss Dom, don't roll your eyes – just don't do anything offending!" Mrs. Turner said quickly, as if she had said this millions of times.

"I know," Britney said rolling her eyes.

"Don't!" said her mother, and she turned on her heel and left the room.

"What was that?" Lily asked. "You two were so cold to each other."

"My darling mother was comparing me to Haylie one night last week. I mean she was criticizing me! She never has done that before. So I snapped at her, than we had this huge fight. We said a lot of things that I don't think we meant. Dad's tried everything. It won't work, we're furious with each other," Britney said unhappily.

"What sort of things?" Lily asked.

Britney smiled. "Things," she said

"Fine!" Lily said, she grabbed one of Britney's pillow and hit her over the head.

"Dom's coming?" Lily asked.

"Grandma wants to meet him!" Britney frowned.

* * *

"Lily!" Britney pleaded. "You have to go meet her now! Grandma is drilling Dom." 

"Ok, ok!" Lily said, she put down her drink and followed Britney into the dinning room. Lily saw Dom being his usual tall handsome self, talking to a small old lady with white hair, up in a bun, she looked very strict. Britney led Lily over to her grandma.

"Grandma, this is my best friend Lily!" Britney said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Lillian," said Britney's grandmother curtly. Dom seemed extremely relieved. "What's your last name? I might no which wizarding back round you come from."

"She's muggleborn, grandma," Britney said.

"Muggleborn?" said Britney' grandma.

"Yes," Lily said smiling. _Don't tell me Britney's grandmother doesn't like muggleborns_ Lily thought. "Is there something wrong with that?" Lily asked innocently.

"No, dear, nothing wrong," but she remained tight lipped.

"Well grandmother, you've met my friends, we'll see you later on," Britney said smiling, as she grabbed Dom and Lily by the arms, and far away from everybody. "Sorry," she said innocently.

"Does your grandmother have a problem with muggleborns?" Lily snapped.

"Er . . . I think she does. I never knew she did," Britney said looking over her shoulder. Lily frowned.

"I'm going to bed," Lily said, she turned on her heal and left the room.

Britney bit her lower lip, she turned to Dom. "So what did she ask?" Britney asked, as she played with his hands.

"Well, supposedly she knew my grandmother in school, and they were enemy's or something," Dom said frowning. Britney quickly looked at him.

"She's lying," she said.

"How would you know?" Dom asked.

"She says that to everyone, she said that to my mother when she first met her. It's her way to warn you or something," Britney said shrugging. Dom frowned. "What else?"

"Well, she asked me my grades, she asked me about my family, she asked me about where I live, past girlfriends," Dom said smiling, and looking at Britney. "Pretty much everything all pushed into twenty minutes."

"She's pure evil," Britney said. Dom smiled.

"I don't mind," he said moving his face to Britney's.

Britney backed away. "I can't!" she said in a sing-song voice. Dom pouted.

"Somewhere else?" he asked.

"No!" Britney said mischievously.

"Just for a bit?" Dom asked.

"We can talk," Britney said. Dom began to grumble, as Britney lead him to the back yard. There were quite a few people out there. Britney led Dom over to a big tree. "Sit," Britney said. Dom sat down, and Britney sat beside him. "How has your summer been?" Britney asked.

"Sucked, until now," Dom said smiling.

"That's so lame," Britney rolled her eyes. "The truth," she said eyeing him.

"Ok, hmm, it wasn't that great. Spent time with my family, went to Patrick's, went to France and that's about it," Dom said shrugging.

"How fascinating," Britney said.

"See there's nothing to talk about!" Dom whined.

"Well, I have a complaint . . . my mother," Britney said. Dom looked at her. "Stop it," Britney said.

"Stop what?" Dom asked.

"Looking at me!" Britney said.

"Where do you want me to look?" Dom asked. "Up your skirt?" Britney slapped him.

"You're perverted," she said frowning.

Dom shrugged. "I'm asking," he said defensively.

"Yeah, well don't," she said. Dom grinned, and he moved closer to Britney, and put his face right in front of his. "Don't," she warned him, but Dom didn't listen, he leaned in and kissed her lightly and pulled away.

"What do you want to do _now_?" he asked.

"Sleep," Britney said. Dom raised his eyebrows. "I should _really_ check on Lily," she said quickly.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Stop it," she said. "My mom told me not to," Britney said.

"Fair enough," Dom said smiling. They stayed silent for a few moments. "Aren't you going to check up on Lily?"

"Eventually."

"When's eventually?" he asked. Britney quickly stood up, and looked around. Dom looked up at her strangely. She turned to him and dragged him up on his feet, and she pulled him away from the tree, and farther away from the people, she pulled him down a small hill, where she pushed him down on the grass.

Dom lay down on the hill, as Britney leaned over him. "Eventually is after this," she said, she then kissed him. Dom put his hands on her neck and pulled her on top of him. Their kisses soon turned to passion.

Britney slipped her tongue into his mouth and their kissing turned fiercer. Dom rolled them over so he was now on top. Dom put his hand on her leg and slowly moved it under her skirt when –

"BRITNEY!" shouted Britney's mother from over the hill and across the lawn from the house. Britney sighed into the kiss, she got up andstraightened her hair.

"Come on," she said. Dom stood up and followed Britney up to the house. When they reached there, her mother stood looking strict. "Yes?" she asked.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"On the other side of the hill," Britney said innocently.

"Doing what?" asked her mother.

"Dancing with elephants," Britney shrugged.

"What did I tell you?" said Mrs. Turner.

"Well, I don't think you ever told me not to dance with elephants," Britney snapped.

"Don't be smart," said Mrs. Turner.

"Fine, I'll be dumb!" said Britney. Mrs. Turner glared.

"We'll talk later Britney."

"I look forward to it!" Britney shouted. Dom looked uneasily at Britney. "Let's go inside!"

"I love you," Dom whispered in her ear.

"Yes," Britney said turning to him. "I love you too," she said smiling.

"But, I have to go home now, my mom wants me home by 11 so she can make sure I'm alive," Dom said.

"Alive?" Britney asked curiously.

Dom rolled his eyes. "I told her I'm meeting you grandmother, and she's heard about her, so she wanted me home to make sure I'm alive." They walked through all the people and to the front doors.

"Fine," Britney went on her tip-toes and kissed Dom on the cheek. "Bye," she said.

Dom smiled, "Bye!" he kissed Britney on the lips, and walked out the door. Britney quickly headed up to Lily's guest room, when she entered Lily was sleeping on her bed.

"Are you asleep?" Britney asked.

"No," Lily mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Britney asked.

"Not really," Lily said.

"I'm sorry, I don't like being related to the witch!" Britney said.

Lily laughed slightly. "I think it hurt because it was said from your family," Lily said. "I love your family, and hearing one of your family members say it, hurt me a bit."

"If it helps, I don't want her to be my family."

"That's awful," Lily said turning to Britney. Britney just shrugged.

"She's been criticizing and comparing me to Haylie since I was like 3, so when my mom did it, I snapped," Britney said. "Don't worry about the cranky old lady downstairs. Her opinion means nothing . . . like James'!" Britney said.

"Ok," Lily said smiling. "You're right!" Lily said.

**A/N: I wasn't going to update, but I thought, why not! I'm now writing chapter ten, which I'm trying to think of what to write.  
If anybody has any suggestions for my story then by all means tell them to me...lol...i've been stuck for a while and I need something to fill up till Christmas. Lately I've been writing whatever comes out of the top of my head, and that's been working but I'm not sure for how long. I'll give a little preview of what I just wrote in chapter nine... **

**  
"You almost kissed her!"**

**"I'm aware of that, thanks," Sirius snapped at James.**

**"Kissed who?" Peter asked curiously as he came out of the bathroom dressed in his pyjama's.**

**"Britney! I'm surprised Dom didn't beat you up right then and there," James said.**

**Sirius sighed. "I'm lucky, very lucky," Sirius grinned.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter...Thanks you for the reviews...But I need more:D lol, R/R!**


	4. Girls Are Like Birds

**Chapter 5: Joking, Losing and Growing**

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter boarded the Hogwarts Express. They headed to their usual compartment and sat down.

"Do you have the prank?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Of course," Sirius said opening his bag. Peter leaned over to look in the bag, but Sirius pulled it away. "Not now, later," he said smiling.

When the compartment door opened, the four boys looked in that direction. A boy they knew to be 7th year in Ravenclaw opened the door with Lily behind him. When Lily saw the four boys, she quickly pulled the boy backwards, and she closed the door quickly.

James frowned. "What was that?" James asked.

"They're dating," Remus said casually.

"Huh?" James asked. "She just broke up with that Rob guy, though," James said confused.

"They're dating, mate," Sirius said.

"I don't care," James said quickly.

"Of course you don't," Remus said smiling slightly.

"I don't . . . Let's prank the 7th year boys!" James said excitedly.

"Why, because one of them is dating your beloved Lily?" Peter asked mischievously.

"No," James said.

"I wouldn't mind pranking them," Sirius said shrugging.

They all looked at him. Sirius just shrugged again.

"Fine," Peter said.

James stood up. "Great! Let's get to it!"

"Whoa, wait! The train hasn't even moved yet," Sirius said. "Down, boy."

James sat.

"How about we prank the Slytherins?" Peter tried.

"We're doing the 7th year boys and that's final," Sirius snapped.

"Maybe we should wait till we get to school, it's easier. We just prank their dormitory's," Peter said.

"Yeah, fine," Sirius agreed.

"No! Now!" James said impatiently.

"Tomorrow," Sirius said.

"Fine," James muttered.

* * *

Lily entered the compartment one hour before they would arrive at Hogwarts. Lily lay down and put her legs on Alice's lap.

"Thanks," Alice said sarcastically. Lily smiled.

"How was Alex?" Daisy asked.

"Good," Lily said.

"That is it?" Britney asked. "Good? Are you going to go out with him again?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "But James saw me with him," Lily said thoughtfully.

"So?" Britney said. "Your love life is getting dramatic," Britney said laughing.

Lily glared. "No it's not, and it doesn't matter," Lily said shrugging as she reached over Alice's legs for a chocolate frog.

"Well," Daisy said.

"Well what?" Britney asked.

"Have you ever been tempted?" she asked.

"Tempted to what?" Lily asked smiling with chocolate in her mouth.

"To do, stuff," Daisy said nervously.

"We're getting no where with this," Alice giggled.

"Britney, what's the farthest you've done with Dom?" Daisy asked quickly.

Britney looked amazed at this question.

"It's not that difficult to answer Brit," Lily laughed.

"Hmm, not _that _far? Wait, how far?" Britney asked.

"Like, _very_ far," Daisy said.

"Ah," Britney said. "What did _you_ do this summer, Daisy?"

Lily looked astounded at Daisy. "You didn't!"

"Did what?" Daisy said quickly.

Britney laughed. "How was it?" she asked smiling.

"Er . . ." Daisy said.

Alice looked a little uneasy. "But you said ," Daisy shrugged.

"I didn't entirely want to," Daisy said.

"But you did," Britney said.

"Yeah . . ."

"Two down three to go!" Britney laughed.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Well, we know, Tess isn't erm … and Daisy, now! So it's us three left," Britney said indicating to herself, Lily and Alice.

"You're only sixteen," Alice said.

"Tess was like, what, twelve?" Britney laughed.

"Nah, it's not like anyone would want to do it with her," Lily muttered.

Britney smiled and nodded in understanding.

"But boys are usually quite young when they -"

"They're boys," Alice said. "They're horny."

"Yeah, like Sirius was like fourteen and James, er, I don't know about him," Britney said.

"Is Dom a virgin?" Lily asked smiling.

Britney stopped. "I never thought of that," she muttered.

"Really?" Daisy asked. Britney shook her head.

"I was thirteen and he was fifteen," Britney said slowly.

"You were fourteen," Lily said.

"No, I'm still fifteen now, and that was in fourth year, so," Britney said. "I'll be right back," she said quickly, and she got up and quickly left the compartment.

* * *

"Britney!" Lily shouted. Britney pulled her hand out of Lily's top. "You're so perverted!" she said.

Britney grinned. "It's funny," she grinned.

"Your boobs can't get any bigger!" Lily snapped.

"I'm insulted," Britney smiled. "But that's where your wrong," Britney said smiling and she looked down at her boobs.

"This is stupid," Lily said. She looked over to Alice, Daisy and Tess who were laughing.

"It's funny, just play along," Britney said standing up properly, and she grabbed Lily by the arm and dragged her down the stairs, with Alice, Daisy and Tess on their heels.

"No! We're not going down _there_!" Lily hissed.

"Come _on_, Lily," Daisy said grinning.

Lily sighed.

"Ha!" Britney said.

"Go!" Tess pushed them down the rest of the stairs.

The common room was busy, everyone was catching up from over the summer.

"No one will notice," Alice said simply. "There's to many people."

"Somehow I know Britney will do something wrong," Lily said.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Tess sniggered.

Britney walked forward, she turned around to find Lily not moving. Britney laughed. "Come on!" she shouted.

Lily walked up beside Britney. "Let's just get this done with," Lily mumbled. She took a step forwards, looking at Britney when someone bumped into her. Lily saw Britney laughing at her.

"Sorry Evans," James said. Lily felt some arms around her waist, as she was pulled up onto her feet. Lily quickly pulled herself away. She turned to James just to find Sirius and him staring at Lily's chest.

"This is ridiculous!" Lily said loudly, she turned to glare at Britney.

"Haven't you ever seen big boobs before?" Britney asked James and Sirius.

"Only on you," Sirius said not taking his eyes of Lily's chest. Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "They're bigger than normal!" Sirius said pointing.

"Stop!" Lily snapped as she hit Sirius' arm.

James stood there with a dazed expression on his face.

"How'd they grow so big, so fast?" Sirius asked, finally taking his eyes off Lily's chest.

Lily looked at Britney.

"What the hell did Britney do to make your boobs bigger?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"It's only pads!" Daisy laughed.

James snapped back to reality quickly.

Britney stood their smiling, Lily blushed.

"Huh?" Sirius asked confused.

"You're an idiot," Britney said.

"No I'm not, I'm just confused," he said defensively.

"Do you know anything about women Sirius?" Britney asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"What?" Britney asked.

"Women are like birds, they travel in flocks but when you catch one on its own, they're very tasty."

Lily and Britney glared at Sirius.

"That's sort of gross," Britney said.

Sirius shrugged.

Lily shook her head.

"That's a good description," James finally said.

"Look! James can speak!" Britney said sarcastically.

Lily glared. "Thanks for bumping into me Potter!"

"What the hell?" James snapped.

Lily put her hand down her top, Sirius grinned, and she pulled out the pads and threw them on the ground. She turned on her heal and walked up the stairs. Sirius bent down and picked one up.

"Er," he looked at it strangely.

"Unbelievable," Britney muttered.

James stood their shocked. "What the hell was that?"

Britney grinned. "Oh, James, one day you'll understand women," Britney said as she walked passed by James. "Don't _ever_ ask Sirius for help on that."

Alice came and picked up the pads smiling, she ran up the stairs after her friends.

"I rather liked that," Sirius said, as he moved towards the couch.

"That was weird," James said, as he sat down beside Sirius.

Sirius grinned, as he rested his head against the couch and closed his eyes. James laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"That was hilarious!" James said.

"Shut up," Sirius said.

"What?" James asked, as he recovered himself from his laughter.

"Don't laugh," Sirius said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because I'm concentrating," he said simply.

"On what?" James asked.

"On what just happened," Sirius grinned.

**A/N:...That whole stuff ur bra with pads, happened to me. All because i was being stupid with my friends, which isnt always the best ideas. That little description of woman from Sirius was provided by aks100 (Anna). Well, all i have to say is ...MORE REVIEWS!**

**R/R!**


	5. A Prank Gone Wrong

**Chapter 6: A Prank Gone Wrong**

"Mr. Potter!" shouted the potions teacher, Professor Raymond. "After class!" he said strictly. James sat back in his chair and slumped. "Mr. Anderson you may go to the hospital wing." A boy got up, he was covered in what seemed to be green acid, and it was eating through his clothes, he hurried out of the potions class before the acid ate more of his clothes.

"That was too obvious," Peter whispered to James, as Professor Raymond continued his lesson, but he kept glancing at James.

"I know," James said. "I did it like that purposely."

"Why?" Peter asked.

James shrugged slightly. "My own reasons . . . I can't control the way my mind goes," James said pointing to his head.

Peter rolled his eyes.

From across the room, Sirius turned around and gave James the thumbs up sign. James grinned.

At the end of class, James headed to the front of the class to the teacher, Lily stayed behind and seemed to be cleaning up all her ingredients slowly. Professor Raymond glared at James.

"Did I do anything wrong, Professor?" James asked.

"Don't play dumb, I know you did that!" snapped Professor Raymond.

James looked over at Lily, Lily glared at him, while James just smiled slightly.

"Sir, look at it logically, he was hit from the front, I sit behind. There is no way I could have done it!" James shrugged.

"Mr. Potter, that is the third time this week and the fourth time todayyou've disrupted my class!" he said irritably. "Detention, Mr. Potter! Starting next week, for two weeks! Get going!"

"Wait! Two weeks?" James asked alarmed, he didn't see why it had to be so long.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, even though school just began two weeks ago, you've been harassing all the students in here non stop! Unless you have an amazing excuse Mr. Potter, I'd appreciate it if you continued to your next lesson!"

"Professor – I would like to say, that you are a great teacher! The best, my favourite, and I have never done anything wrong in this class. I listen to every word that comes out of your mouth! I don't see any reasons why I would do something like that!"

"Potter," said Professor Raymond through gritted teeth, "I'll see you at detention!"

"But- sir!"

"OUT!" he shouted. The one thing about Professor Raymond, is he had NO patience with the Marauders.

James glared at his teacher, and turned around quickly and stormed out of the potions classroom. He walked briskly down the dungeons and slowed down his pace. He put his hands in his cloak pockets. He sighed. Two weeks of detention. He had to think of a way to get back at Professor Raymond.

Just as he was thinking of a plan, Lily walked quickly by him.

"Hey Evans! Did you have fun eavesdropping?" James called out after Lily.

Lily turned, looking furious. "I wasn't eavesdropping, Potter," she spat.

James raised his eyebrows. "Oh really! My mistake! . . . Then, what were you doing there after class?"

"I was cleaning up after myself! You know cleaning? Something that you should seriously think about doing!" Lily shouted.

The two were both glaring at each other harshly, about 15 feet away from each.Students passing, feeling the tension, hurried by, without looking.

"Potter, you honestly think I stayed after class just to listen to you get told off? I've heard it happen too many times before to even want to stick around for that!" Lily said simply.

"Get off me Evans," James said moving from his firm position, to move past Lily, and walking quickly further down the hall.

Lily turned and watched him walk down the hall. She frowned and crossed her arms.

* * *

"Tonight?" Sirius asked. 

"Yeah, tonight!" James exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

Sirius shrugged. "He'll know you did it," Sirius said.

"He won't have proof though," James reasoned, while Sirius turned around, not really caring. "Come on! You're joining me!" James said excitedly.

"Nah! I have a date," Sirius said.

"Your going to pass up this opportunity to prank, for a girl?" James asked outraged.

Sirius sat down on his bed and smiled. It was later that night in the dormitory, and James was telling Sirius his plan on how to get back at Professor Raymond for his two week detention.

"Yeah, I'll come," Sirius said finally.

"Great! I'll go ask Peter and Remus!" James exclaimed happily, as he raced out the door, and down the stairs to the common room. He bumped into a girl, James stopped.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Sorry," James said smiling at the girl.

He walked over to the fire where Remus and Peter were playing chess. They didn't look up when James arrived. James watched impatiently as Remus' queen attacked one of Peter's knights and Peter let out a small whimper.

"Ok, I have a plan!" James whispered frantically.

"Hold on!" Remus said. "Tell us after the game."

"But – that's not for a while," James said looking at the position of the chess game.

"It won't be long," Peter sighed.

James frowned, and sat down to watch the game.

When the twofinally finished their game, Remus and Peter sat back, and listened to James' plan.

"I'm not going," Remus said after hearing the plan.

"Why not?" James asked upset.

"Because it's stupid," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So? Sirius thinks its stupid, and he's still going," James said truthfully.

"I'm not stupid like Sirius," Remus retorted back.

"So?" James said quietly. "Peter?"

Peter thought. "Ok, I'll come," he said.

James smiled. "Alright, upstairs we go!" he exclaimed, and he rushed up the stairs, with Peter far behind him. When he got up to their dorm, he found Sirius sleeping soundly on his bed. "Sirius, up!" James said loudly enough, for Sirius to jump out of his sleep.

"You took too long!" Sirius complained. "I just want to sleep now, I'm out!" he grumbled.

"Sirius come on! You can do whatever you want with the prank!" James insisted. Sirius sighed and rolled out of bed.

James grinned, and went into his trunk and pulled out some supplies, as did Peter from his trunk. Sirius crawled to his own trunk, and slowly took things out, and put them into his arms. James grabbed the Invisibility cloak and the map.

"This better not take long," Sirius said. "An hour the most," he said.

James threw the cloak over the two other boysand himself, and they quietly exited down to the common room. James looked around, and saw Remus talking to Lily. James rolled his eyes, and quickened the pace for Sirius and Peter to hurry up.

When they got down to the dungeons, James started to move at a slight run, just as Sirius stopped. James moved out from under the cloak, and stopped. He then heard, the taunting cackling.

Peeves.

Peeves was bouncing around down the dungeon corridor, when he saw James he smiled a wicked grin.

"Ooh Mistereee Flich! Student out of bed!" he cackled loudly.

James winced, and quickly ran to find Sirius. Sirius lifted up the cloak, so James could get under.

Loud footsteps were heard in a distance running, as Mr. Flich came to their view. Sirius grabbed Peter and James' arm and pulled them into the potions classroom, closing the door a bit too loudly.

They could hear Mr. Filch cursing outside the door that he forgot something. They heard his footsteps move past the door.

Peter let out a breath of relief.

"Let's get this over with," Sirius said. He put all the pranks on one of the desks and started sorting through them.

"This will take forever," Peter whined, looking at all the jokes they had brought.

"Wait," Sirius said smiling. He then turned into his animagus form, a dog. Padfoot started wagging his tail happily.

"Why didn't I think of that?" James asked happily. He then turned into his stag form, knocking a few desks over while he changed.

Peter was the last to change into his rat form.

And that was it. The animals went wild. They tore the dungeon apart.

Prongs rammed his antlers into the potions cabinets and smashed everything. Padfoot chewed on all the wooden desks, and Wormtail was mostly trying to stay clear from Prongs and Padfoot's way.

After a while Prongs and Padfoot stopped and listened when they heard an unfamilliar noise. Foot steps sounded through the door anddown the corridor. The three animagus froze. The footsteps stopped outside the potions classroom door. Keys were heard fumbling in someone's hand, as the sound of a key fitting the lock and locking the door. Then the footsteps moved away from the door, and out of hearing.

Sirius turned back into his human form, and he slowly walked to the door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked, he pulled out his wand and tried to unlock it but it would budge.

"Shit," Sirius muttered.

"We're stuck?" Peter said.

"Yeah," Sirius sighed. "Genius plan," he said to James.

"We're going to get caught," Peter said, starting to panic. "We never get caught!" he said.

"We're not going to get caught!" Sirius snapped. "We've been caught before."

"Not in these sorts of pranks!" Peter said.

"How do we get out of this, Prongs?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Er . . . I don't know," James said.

"Great!" Peter exclaimed.

Sirius shook his head.

"I should have stayed with Remus," Peter muttered. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Think," Sirius said.

* * *

Peter looked at his watch. "It's 8:50, classes start in ten minut! The doors don't open till the bell rings!" Peter said. 

"Why do they lock the doors?" James complained, asking allowed.

"Because they know an arse will drag his idiot friends down to the dungeon classrooms to do a stupid prank," Sirius snapped.

"They never did this before!" James said, ignoring Sirius.

"Probably because Raymond knows we steal ingredients," Sirius shrugged.

"They started it this year," Peter said.

"They don't do it upstairs," James said.

Sirius sighed. "Well, now we're going to get detention, which means double detention for you Prongs!"

James groaned.

"Seven minutes!" Peter said.

"Shut up," James muttered.

After Peter counted down the minutes, until the bell rang, and the students all walked into the classroom. James, Sirius and Peter all stood in the middle of the torn apart classroom. Everyone stopped to look at them. Remus was at the front of the line, and tried to hold back his laughter. Everyone was staring shocked at the three boys in the class looking guilty for the situation they were in.

"Potter!" Lily's voice could be heard behind the class as she pushed through to the front."What?" she said looking around, her eyes wide.

The whole class moved into the classroom, looking around at the disaster.

Sirius looked around at everyone. "RUN!" he said the James and Peter, and the three boys raced out the door.

Lily stood in the middle of the classroom in disbelief.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuff's, were looking at the damage. Most seemed happy, knowing that potions would be canceled for the morning.

"They completely destroyed it," Lily said.

Remus looked at the damage of the class. "Everything is ruined," he said, smiling slightly.

"Remus we're prefects," Lily said. "We have to do something about this! I'm getting Potter!" She said annoyed.

"No! No, I'll get them," Remus said quickly.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, when Professor Raymond walked in.

**A/N: I'll try to update soon. Please review even if its good or bad. Review! Review! Review!**


	6. A Troubled James

**Chapter 7: A Troubled James**

"Absolutely no excuse!" shouted Professor McGonagall to James, Sirius and Peter. "You destroyed the potions classroom! You'll have to pay for all the damage you have done! I'm sending a letter to your parents tonight!" she shrieked.

"We didn't do it," Sirius said quickly.

"Didn't do it?" questioned Professor McGonagall looking at the three boys with a mocked shocked face, she stood up and walked around her desk so she was standing right in front of the three boys. "Didn't do it? What if I said Mr. Black, that I _know _you did it, considering your whole 6th year class walked in on you three looking as guilty as can be!" she yelled. "Locked in a classroom? Do you really think we'd be that stupid Mr. Black?" she asked.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and looked at Professor McGonagall who was glaring at him, so he quickly sat up properly. "Well, no, your extremely intelligent, Professor, one of the best teachers here!" Sirius said smiling 'his' smile, that made all the girls weak.

Professor McGonagall rose her eyebrows. "Mr. Black," she smiled tight lipped.

"Yes?" Sirius said mimicking the same smile Professor McGonagall had.

"Three weeks detention! Get out!" she bellowed. All three stood up quickly, but she motioned for James and Peter to sit. She walked over to her desk and sat down, as she watched Sirius hurry out of her office.

James sat there with an innocent face plastered on his handsome face, while Peter sat there terrified out of the glare they were receiving from Professor McGonagall.

"Do you have something better to say, Pettigrew?" Professor McGonagall asked Peter. Peter shook his head.

"Three weeks detention, Pettigrew!" she said quickly, Peter stood up and hurried out the door.

"Potter, can you top Black's amazing excuse?" Professor McGonagall asked staring at James.

"You think that was good?" James asked amazed. "I've got a better one! The truth in fact!" he said happily. "We were locked in there." He said simply.

"I'm aware of that," said Professor McGonagall not taking her eyes off James.

"Well yes, but you see Professor, someone pranked _us_," James said looking slightly worried. "You see Professor, Sirius and Peter didn't want to say anything because they were ashamed," he whispered to Professor McGonagall, who looked as if she didn't believe a word coming out of James Potter's mouth. "We were ashamed to admit that we were fooled at a game we're best at!" James said sadly. "We were chased by Peeves all around the castle –"

"What were you doing out at that time of the night?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We just came back from a detention, ma'am," James said nodding. "Then Peeves came out of no where, on our way back to Gryffindor tower when he chased us down to the dungeons, yelling and all that, then he chased us into the potions classroom, and he started making a mess of the place, then the door locked. Peeves was out of there so fast cackling at our misfortune," James said looking pleadingly at Professor McGonagall.

"Do you expect me to believe that Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It's the truth," James said.

"Really? Well, I must be hearing wrong, because I heard that exact same excuse from Black and Pettigrew last year," said Professor McGonagall crossing her arms. "You heard me Potter, three weeks detention! OUT!" she snapped.

James shrugged and headed out of Professor McGonagall's office, where Sirius was leaning against the corridor wall, waiting for James.

"Peter's gone to get his books for class," Sirius said, as he joined James into walking back to Gryffindor Tower. "Which excuse did you use?" Sirius asked grinning.

"The one, where we were chased by Peeves, supposedly, you and Wormtail already used that excuse last year," James said, running his hands through his hair, to make it messier than it had been.

"Yeah, and we already used that once before in third year," Sirius said laughing.

James smiled. "Oh yeah," he said to himself.

"How long do you have detention now? See you just made it all worse for you doing that failure of a prank," Sirius laughed again.

"Shit," James muttered. "Five weeks of detention, but you see that was way blown out of proportion, I mean two weeks! We just got three weeks for ruining the potions classroom, and I got two weeks for just terrorizing his class, its like I haven't done that before," James complained.

Sirius nodded and entered the Gryffindor Common Room, with James behind him. Peter came down the boy dormitory stairs with his bag, when the bell rang for next class. James and Sirius hurried up the stairs to their dormitory and got their bags.

"What lesson are we heading to?" Sirius asked James as they went into the corridor.

"History of Magic," James said turning left down another corridor.

"Good, because I'm tired after not sleeping last night," Sirius smiled.

* * *

Sirius let out a loud snore that startled James, as he woke up from his daydreaming. He looked down at the piece of paper that he wad doodling on. 'L.E' covered the sheet of paper, James sighed and lifted his head to stair at the ghostly teacher, who was talking in a bored monotone voice. James moved his gaze to the back of a girl. Her red hair was up in a pony tail and she was writing quickly as she was summarizing what Professor Binns was telling the sleeping class. James sighed and rested his head in his hand. He didn't feel tired after that night. When the bell rang for the end of class and lunch James slowly started to pack his books into his bag, as Remus was doing. James moved in between the rows of desks to exit the classroom. He saw Remus give Sirius a kick to wake him up, and Sirius too was moving slowly. James exited the dull classroom and was walking alongside Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"How did your genius prank go with Professor McGonagall?" Remus asked smiling cheekily.

"Three weeks of detention," Peter said.

"Not much better from when you started, huh?" Remus asked James, who wasn't paying anyattention.

Remus rolled his eyes and looked at Sirius who wasn't beside him anymore. Remus looked behind him to find Sirius talking to a girl, who seemed quite happy that Sirius Black was talking to her. Remus rolled his eyes again.

"Everyday the same thing happens," Remus said to Peter.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked Remus confused.

"James gets depressed over Lily, Sirius charms a few girls, I study, you watch everything. We're getting dull and boring," Remus chuckled slightly.

"We do other stuff too," Peter said. "We prank, we go out on dates," Peter said shrugging. "Yeah, it's the same thing every day." He muttered.

They continued to walk to the Great Hall, with a silence, that was oh, too familiar.

The three Marauders sat down at three empty spots at the Gryffindor table, and started piling up the food on their plates.

"James," Remus said.

James looked up from his plate. "Where's Sirius?" he asked looking down the table for his best friend.

"With a girl," Remus answered, like it was nothing new, which it wasn't.

"Oh," James said not caring really.

"Haven't you realized that we do the same thing everyday," Remus said.

"No," James said taking a bite of his lunch. "What do we do?" he asked, he swallowed his food and smiled at a girl who was sitting across the table and a few seats down. The girl started giggling and talking to her friends.

"You mope, Sirius flirts, I study, and Peter watches," Remus said frowning, "the same thing every day! And of course the never ending nagging on Snivellus."

"So?" James asked not really getting the point.

Remus shook his head in defeat.

Britney skipped over to where James was sitting and she sat down beside him in the empty seat. "So, what do you think?" she asked James smiling.

"What do I think about what?" James asked quickly, putting more food into his mouth before Britney could say anything about it.

"Didn't you get the letter?" Britney asked confused.

"Letter?" James asked confused (once again).

"You're thick!" Britney laughed. "And definitely not on Haylie and Michael's 'Need to Know' list!" Britney grinned and took a bread roll and took a bite.

"Obviously not," James said. "So what's happened?"

"Haylie's pregnant!" Britney said happily.

"Really?" James asked wide eyed. "Since when?"

"Since the wedding night," Britney laughed. "She told me, the baby is due in March, and she still hasn't told mum and dad!" Britney said excitedly. "Dad will flip!"

James smiled. "I'm going to be an uncle," he announced to Remus, who was talking to Peter.

"I know," Remus said, and turning back to Peter.

"How does he know, before me?" James asked.

"I told him," Britney said, finishing off her bread roll.

"Before me?" James asked upset.

"Well, I thought you knew!" Britney defended. "And besides, you weren't in a place I could contact you with ease," Britney laughed, and she got up and headed further down the table to where her friends were.

James rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sirius kicked a rock into the lake and sighed in satisfaction. "That was a good dinner," he said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah," James nodded in agreement. "Remus thinks we're predictable."

"What?" Sirius asked outraged and he headed for a tree and sat down, as the darkness overtook the Hogwarts castle and grounds. They stayed silence for a while, as James sat down beside him. "I guess we are," Sirius said shrugging at the realization.

"Not much difference from eight years of friendship, huh?" James asked smiling.

"No, we've definitely changed into amazing men," Sirius said arrogantly. "But, I'm tired," Sirius yawned loudly.

James grinned widely. "How about some Snivellus?" he asked.

James could tell Sirius was shrugging, since he was watching Snape's movement through the sun setting light. "He looks like he's hiding. He's hiding from us," Sirius said. Snape was then heading towards the lake near the tree where James and Sirius were sitting. He obviously didn't notice the two of them sitting there.

James and Sirius stood up and got out their wands. They waited behind the tree for Snape to walk past. Once he did, James and Sirius walked on either side of him.

"How was your summer Snivellus?" James asked. Snape pulled out his wand quickly.

"_Expelliarmus!_" James said, and took the wand out of Snape's hand.

"Greasy enough for you?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Where's your mudblood Potter?" Snape sneered.

James backed away and quickly yelled. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Snape froze and fell backwards on his back, stiff as a bored. "We'll catch up on our summer another time Snivellus," James spat.

He quickly walked away angrily, with Sirius beside him. The Hogwarts grounds were now completely dark and shadowed.

"That's all we're doing?" Sirius asked upset.

"Yeah," James said, as he pushed open the Entrance Hall doors, and entered.

"He's getting to you, Prongs," Sirius muttered.

"He's not!" James snapped.

"Well don't let him," Sirius said and stopped, as did James. "You seem troubled since this morning!"

"Let's go to the kitchens," James said ignoring Sirius' last comment.

"Of course, you're going to ignore me completely, with that comment," Sirius said angrily. "Evans, is taking over your mind," Sirius exaggerated as he gripped James head and shook it.

James smiled. "No, it's not Evans," he said.

"Your over Evans than?" Sirius asked, as he and James walked down a corridor full of portraits.

James didn't answer as he stopped at the portrait with the bowl of fruit, and he tickled the pear. Him and Sirius entered, and were immediately bombarded by house-elves. James and Sirius told the house-elves what they wanted.

James raised his head from looking down at the house-elves when he saw Lily sitting at the replica of the Gryffindor table, eating some pumpkin pastries and reading a book. James walked over to where Lily sat. She didn't seem to notice everything around her, and she was just noticing her book. She took a bite of her pastry.

"Hey Evans," James said, as he sat down beside Lily, who jumped when she saw James. Her cheeks were stuffed full of the pasty. _She looks so cute,_ James thought. Lily scooted down the bench in her seat and slid her book down to where she now sat. She swallowed her food and looked at James shocked.

Sirius came and sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Hey Evans, what are the chances of you being here too." Sirius said happily.

"I feel as if I'm being stalked," Lily said uneasily as she looked at the two Marauders.

"Your not being stalked Evans, no worries," James said, shaking his head. "What are you reading?"

"It doesn't matter," Lily said quickly. She seemed to realize that she was having this conversation with James, and she quickly grabbed her book and her pasty and stood up. She quickly moved to exit the kitchens.

"Evans! Don't leave!" Sirius shouted. "We won't bite!" But Lily kept walking and she soon exited the kitchens.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. I haven't been in the mood in writing and the next time i'll update won't be till i write two more chapters. Lord knows how long that will be...but i'll try my best to do it quickly. Thanks for your patience and your reviews. SO please review. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. A Troubled Sirius

**Chapter 8: A Troubled Sirius**

"First Quidditch game of the year, whoopee!" Alice said dully, as she brushed her hair on the first Saturday of the month of October.

"You and me also," Britney muttered. "I went to Dom's dorm after dinner yesterday, and all he was talking about was the Quidditch game today. Now I'm not talking to him," said Britney frustrated.

Lily smiled. "What a reason, to not talk to your boyfriend," Lily said sarcastically. Britney just shook her head.

"I hope we lose, so then Dom can shut up about it," Britney said as she started to get dressed. "If we win, then there will be a party, which means, more Quidditch! He acts as if I'm interested," Britney said, as she pulled on her skirt.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood," shouted Tess from the washroom.

Britney glared at the bathroom door.

"Quidditch isn't _that_ bad," Daisy said, as she sat on her own bed waiting for everyone else to get ready.

"It really isn't," Tess said as she came out of the bathroom. "They all are guaranteed to have nice bodies, wouldn't you know Britney?" Tess asked.

"Wouldn't you know Tess, you've probably slept with every Quidditch player you can get your hands on," Britney snapped back.

Tess rolled her eyes.

Lily turned to Alice. "Let's get out of here before they rip each others heads off," Lily said to Alice, who nodded quickly and they headed out of the dormitory.

The two quickly went to the unoccupied sofa and sat on it happily. They both lounged on the coach and relaxed waiting for the three other girls to stop their bickering and come down, so they could leave for the match.

"Seeing anyone lately, Lily?" Alice asked smiling with her head resting on the arm of the sofa.

Lily laughed. "No, I'm single and loving it," she said casually, she had her body laying on the couch, with her head leaning against the arm of the chair, as Alices. "How about you Alice?"

"Er . . . no one," she said in a way that made Lily suspicious.

"Why did you hesitate?" Lily asked smiling slightly.

"No reason," Alice shrugged, and sat up properly on the sofa.

"Who do you like?" Lily asked Alice, hoping to get an answer as to who could make Alice hesitate.

Alice looked uneasy for a second. "Ok, I'll tell you, but _don't_ tell," Alice said cautiously to Lily. Lily grinned and sat up eager to hear.

"Who? Do I know the person?" Lily asked anxiously.

Alice didn't say anything, because Daisy came rushing down the stairs and sat right in between Alice and Lily. "Someone stop those two, I left just as Tess threw a book," Daisy said quickly.

Lily sighed sadly, because she knew she wouldn't hear anything else out of Alice's mouth now that Daisy was here. She also knew that she needed to stop Tess from throwing anything else. Lily quickly got up with Alice as they hurried up the girls dormitory stairs. Lily hoped Tess didn't throw the book she was reading now, it was too good.

* * *

Britney was moping all the way back to the castle from the Quidditch game. Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff 230 to 70. While the game went on and all the Gryffindor's were cheering for their team, Britney was cheering loudly for Hufflepuff on the late sunny Saturday afternoon. Now the whole school was heading for dinner, and all the Gryffindor's knew there would be a Marauder party for the great game.

"It was a good game at least," Daisy told Britney, trying to convince her that it was good that Gryffindor one.

"It's going to be one full week on how great the game was today," Britney pouted. "If he talks one bit about the game, I'll break up with him," Britney snapped.

"You do whatever you want," Lily laughed, she knew Britney would never do that and she was just in a pissed mood.

Lily pulled Alice back, as she let Daisy and Britney walk ahead of them in the crowd.

"What?" Alice asked apprehensively.

"Who do you like?" Lily asked grinning.

"Oh, Lily, I really shouldn't have said anything this morning, really, I don't –"

"You already said you liked someone, and so you're going to tell me. Your not getting away that easy," Lily said, letting go of Alice's arm. The last bit of students passed them in hurry for dinner.

"Another time," Alice said shyly. "I'm really hungry, and I want to eat!" Alice quickly walked faster ahead of Lily so she wouldn't catch up.

"You're acting like a child!" Lily called out behind her, amused.

Alice turned around smiling and shrugged.

* * *

It was a crazy party, with food and everything, provided by the Marauders. And it only had just started. Everyone was laughing and congratulating the team members for their job well done at the game. Lily was sitting on the sofa talking to Frank Longbottom about the Ministry of Magic's new antics on the Dark Lord. This was actually quite fun. She just had to make sure, being a prefect, nothing went _too _out of hand.

Lily looked around the room, as Frank went off to get something to eat. She saw Tess flirting with the other Gryffindor beater who worked along with Sirius. Alice was talking with Daisy, and Britney was holding Dom's hand. But Dom wasn't really paying attention to her as he was talking to a boy in fifth year about the game. Britney was looking quite upset. Lily caught Britney's eye and smiled. Britney just glared. Lily walked over to Britney.

"How are you?" Lily asked Britney happily.

"Shut it," Britney muttered. "He's completely ignoring me, but he won't let me out of his sight," Britney said angrily. "He's too overprotective!"

"He seems happy," Lily said about Dom, who was happily talking to this fifth year boy, who was alsocontent with the game results.

"I hate you," Britney said to Lily. Lily just smiled.

"This is fun for me though," Lily said.

Britney turned to Dom and started tugging at his arm. It sorted reminded Lily of a little girl, trying to get her fathers attention. Dom was very tall and was about a good ten inches taller than Britney, so she looked like a little girl. Dom was ignoring her like Britney said. He just kept on holding her hand not really paying attention. His conversation was still going on.

Lily laughed.

Britney glared at Dom. "His conversation, makes no sense anyway, it's stupid," Britney said frowning. Lily laughed and stood beside Britney to listen to the conversation.

"I also think that move was good. Orwhere in that Quidditch match last summer with Germany against Ireland was great. That catch of the snitch was so smooth, and that Allster move was amazing!" said the fifth year boy.

"Yeah, I agree, but not as good as that match with Wales against France," Dom said. Lily raised her eyebrows and looked at a confused Britney.

"See?" Britney said. "It's stupid, just like him," Britney said angrily. "He's ignoring me because I told him Quidditch is stupid," Britney said.

Lily stood there silent for a moment, then she broke out into hysterics, laughing very hard.

"That's not very funny, it's stupid, and doesn't make sense!" Britney defended, but Lily kept laughing.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Lily breathed.

"Me too," Britney said. Lily watched amused as to how Britney would pull herself free. She used her free had to grab onto her holding hands, and started pulling Dom sideways. Dom lost his balance for a bit and was pulled for only a few inches. The fifth year boy, finally seemed to notice Britney and looked at Dom for an explanation, where Dom just rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm hungry!" Britney whined and pulled Dom with more force. Dom then seemed to stand his ground so he had more balance. "DOM!" Britney shouted.

This whole scene was making Lily laugh even harder, now. She was crouched over laughing, with her hands on her knees, gasping for breath.

"DOM!" Britney shouted again. Dom then started to talk louder with the fifth year boy, who seemed to get the message to just ignore Britney. Britney gave up pulling Dom, and then started to pull her hand free. But it wasn't working. "Dom, stop! My hand hurts!" Britney whined again.

"Well then stop trying to get free," Dom snapped at Britney.

"Well then let go of me!" Britney yelled.

Lily was now laughing even harder, than she would think possible. Dom and Britney were now glaring at eachother.

"I have to go," Dom said to the fifth year. "I have to get food for the child." He muttered, the fifth year boy chuckled at the comment.

"I'm not a child!" Britney snapped.

"Stop acting like one!" Dom said with raised voice.

Lily was still laughing.

"I'm glad this is amusing to you!" Britney snapped at Lily.

"It is," Lily laughed.

"Why can't you just let go of me?" Britney asked Dom.

Dom ignored her question and led her over to where the food was. "Get some," he said. Britney narrowed her eyes.

"Not until you let go of my hand, I'm not a child, and I'm not going to run away and get lost!" Britney said through gritted teeth.

Dom just shook his head, and waited for Britney to get food. After a while of just standing there, Dom then looked at Britney who was looking around at the party. "Aren't you going to get food?" he asked.

"No," Britney answered simply.

Dom sighed, and let go of Britney's hand. Britney smiled in satisfaction and started eating. Lily was now pulling herself together and getting some food for herself. Britney kept glancing back at Dom, who was watching her every move.

Britney turned around. "Can you stop?" she asked.

"I'm not doing anything," Dom said shaking his head.

"You're being overprotective," Britney said. "Now go off and play with your little Quidditch buddies!" Britney snapped, and she pushed Dom away. He looked at Britney apprehensively. "GO!" Britney shouted. Dom then turned around and headed to his friends. "He's an idiot," Britney muttered to Lily.

"That was fun!" Lily laughed softly, while she poured herself a drink. "You two are actually quite funny," Lily said.

"_You two are actually quite funny_," Britney mimicked Lily. Lily looked at Britney smiling.

"I'm sorry, ok? It was just funny, that's all," Lily said.

Britney nodded. "So, what do you want to do, now that I'm free?" Britney asked.

"Sit, and listen to boring Quidditch conversations?" Lily asked. Britney shrugged, and nodded. "Not much different from what you escaped from, huh?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, well, at least now I'm free," Britney said as they sat down on the sofa. They sat there listening to a conversation the other Gryffindor chaser, Laura, and Sirius were talking about. "Why are we listening to their conversation? Sirius is just flirting," Britney said.

Lily shrugged. "Maybe if we're lucky Sirius will get turned down," Lily laughed.

"I doubt it," Britney muttered.

"Yeah, it was a good game," Laura laughed.

"It really was," Sirius said smiling, and by the look on Laura's face, it seemed as if he'd get her for a snog. "You wanna get out of here for a bit?" Sirius asked not breaking eye contact with Laura. She nodded, and exited the common room with Sirius.

"He's got her," Britney said, taking a sip of her drink. "That was boring, short and predictable!" Britney said.

"Yeah," Lily frowned and looked down at her drink. "This is spiked, you know?" Lily said.

"Yeah," Britney said taking a big gulp of her drink. "Mmm," she grinned.

Lily shook her head. "Don't have too much," Lily told Britney.

Britney got up to get more to drink. Lily felt someone sit beside her in the spot Britney just left. She quickly moved her head and saw James sitting there staring at the fireplace. Lily opened her mouth to say something when Britney came.

"James!" she snapped. "That's my spot!" she said.

James looked up. "No its not," James said.

"Yeah I was just sitting there!" Britney whined.

"Your not here now, I am," James said. Britney handed her drink to Lily and she stood on the sofa behind James and started pushing him off. Lily started to laugh again. Britney was pushing really hard, trying to move James. But James was now bended over on his legs grinning. "This feels like a massage, great!" James said.

Britney let out and exasperated sigh. She then leaned against the back of the sofa and started pushing James with her feet. She was wearing shoes with a heal, and so it was poking into James' back.

"That hurts Britney," he seemed to be warning her. Lily laughed even harder at the state James was in. James was pushing his back against Britney's own pushes.

"Get out of my spot!" Britney yelled angrily, when James seemed to be now sitting up and Lily turned around to see Dom holding Britney by the waist, her feet dangling, not touching the ground. "Let go!" she screamed.

Lily was now laughing once again really hard. James turned around to see what happened to Britney, and he started laughing as well.

"Ok, come on, let's go over here," Dom muttered to Britney, as he started to walk with her in his arms.

"Dom, stop! Leave me alone!" Britney snapped. "This is stupid!" she complained.

"No it isn't, you were just jumping on Potter's back," Dom said.

"God, I'm not romancing with James or anything!" Britney snapped.

"It's a good thing too, because she's rough!" James told Dom, smiling

Britney then started to pull herself from Dom to get at James. She was glaring at James with hate. "Dom put me down now, so I can get James!" Britney snapped as she tried to get her self free, but Dom seemed to have a good grip on Britney.

"Calm down, Britney," Dom snapped. "You're going to break my arm!" he yelled.

"If it'll get me down!" Britney snapped, and she kicked Dom's shin, where it made him trip, but kept standing, and wincing.

"I'll let you down but no killing Potter," Dom said. He then let go of Britney and she stood on the ground. "There," Dom said satisfied.

Britney turned around and started hitting Dom on the arm and chest and anywhere else she could get at.

"Britney!" Dom yelled as he put his arms out to defend himself.

Britney stopped and looked at Dom. "Leave me alone," she said slowly and clearly.

Dom scowled. "Fine," he said and he turned around, and headed back to his friends.

Britney straightened her skirt and walked over to Lily, who was gaining her composure once again. "James get out of my seat," Britney said more calmly.

"You're a monster," James said smiling.

"I'm not a monster," Britney said narrowing her eyes. "I'm just not in the greatest of moods at the moment," Britney said. "Now _please_ can I have my seat back?" Britney asked.

James nodded in defeat. "Only because I'm scared for my life," James said, he got up and left the spot. Britney nodded happily and right when she was about to sit down she found her self sitting on someone's lap. She looked to see whose lap she was sitting on when she saw Sirius there.

"Hey," he said seductively. Britney had her eyes wide and slid off of his lap.

"What are you doing in my spot, Sirius?" Britney said apprehensively. She then looked around to see if Dom was watching.

"What were you doing in my lap, Britney?" Sirius countered, with an amused smirk on his face.

"What happened to Laura?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, well, now she's with her friends," Sirius said nodding to where Laura was giggling with her friends.

"That's gross," Britney muttered.

"What's gross?" Sirius asked, looking at Britney.

"You," Britney said simply, glaring at Sirius now.

"Really?" Sirius asked seductively. Britney backed away, but Sirius was leaning in. Britney's eyes were wide and shocked.

"Well – I, yes you –are uh-," Britney muttered trying to find the word.

"Gross?" Sirius asked, smiling and he was now leaning over Britney, who was now laying on the couch, Sirius only about an inch away from her lips.

"Yeah," Britney said weakly. Sirius leaned in to kiss her, when he seemed to be yanked off. Britney looked to see that Dom had Sirius' shirt clutched in his hand and was glaring at Sirius.

"Hey Dominic!" Sirius said happily. "Great match, huh?" Sirius asked grinning. Dom was glaring at Sirius with much hatred.

"What were you doing Black?" Dom snapped, still holding onto Sirius shirt tightly. It was sort of strange since Sirius was an inch taller than Dom.

"I was just having a lovely conversation with you girlfriend Dominic," Sirius said, giving Britney a wink.

"Don't," Dom muttered. Dom then pulled Sirius away from Britney to an area where she couldn't here the two.

"I know you like her Black, don't try anything at all," Dom said through gritted teeth.

"I don't like her," Sirius said. "We're just friends, like we always have been!" Sirius said defensively.

"You looked a little too close for friends, considering you were only a centimeter away from kissing her!" Dom snapped, still not letting go of Sirius shirt.

"Now if you don't mind," Sirius said, grabbing his shirt from Dom's grasp. "I'm going to go to my new girlfriend, Dominic. Good night!" Sirius said smiling. As he walked away he winced as he thought back at what he'd just done.

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. I haven't had time and so i just finished writing a chapter so i updated. I'll try and update again soon. Thank you for the reviews. Please please please, even if you don'treviw and you're just reading, please REVIEW! I love those and they make me feel happier, and me being happy is good.

Thank you! REVIEW!


	8. A Troubled Lily

**Chapter 9: A Troubled Lily (The First Date)**

"Why the hell did you do that?" James asked Sirius, much later that night, as it was now 3 a.m and the Gryffindor Tower just got told off by Professor McGonagall. The boys dormitory was now full of all of them getting ready for bed. "You almost kissed her!"

"I'm aware of that, thanks," Sirius snapped at James.

"Kissed who?" Peter asked curiously as he came out of the bathroom dressed.

"Britney! I'm surprised Dom didn't beat you up right then and there," James said.

Sirius sighed. "I'm lucky, very lucky," Sirius grinned.

"You kissed Britney?" Remus asked. "When are you going to learn Sirius?" Remus asked shaking his head.

"I didn't kiss her!" Sirius defended.

"He was so close, Evans and me were so stunned!" James said. "Padfoot, don't ever do that again!"

* * *

"How is it I have a boyfriend, and I haven't even met him?" Lily asked. It was Halloween, and a Hogsmede trip.

"Because, we were nice enough to get you a date and a boyfriend all in one," Britney muttered happily. It had been about three weeks since the incident with Sirius, and Dom was still fuming. Britney was going to spend today trying to calm him down.

The other three had dates for today, except Lily, who mentioned this on Tuesday, and before she knew it she had a date, and word got around the whole school that he was her boyfriend.

"Let's go!" Tess said happily.

They all went down the common room stairs, when Britney said goodbye and headed up the boys dormitory stairs to see Dom.

They headed out to the Great Hall, got checked by Filch and were out to Hogsmede.

"Where am I meeting this guy?" Lily asked, looking around the street.

"Here," Daisy said grinning as she put Lily on the corner of a street. "Stay here till her comes," Daisy said.

Lily frowned. Then before her eyes, Alice, Tess and Daisy went off to find their dates. Lily sighed and looked at her watch. _He's supposed to meet me here at 11. It's 11 now,_ Lily sighed and looked around for her date.

* * *

James entered Hogsmede at around twelve and he slowly walked through the streets, when he saw Lily leaning against a pole, all alone. No friends. No date. No teachers. Just her. That date that James heard about. That boyfriend. No one seemed to know who the boyfriend was, and when James asked Britney, she wouldn't answer. Maybe he stood her up?

James walked over to where Lily was. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Potter?" Lily asked.

"Where's your boyfriend, I've heard so much about," James smirked.

"If you must know he hasn't shown up. He's and hour late," Lily muttered looking down at her watch again. James nodded. "All my friends are out on dates," she muttered again. "I guess I'll go back to the castle," she said and turned around to leave when James stood in front of her.

"Evans," James said in his normal voice, which sort of surprised Lily. Usually when he talked to Lily like this he'd change the tone of his voice to make himself seem more mature. "Would you like to come with me to Hogsmede?" James asked.

Lily gaped at Potter. She felt that the way Potter had just said that was very different. Before she realized what she had done, she nodded in agreement.

James grinned happily. "Great!" he said and he jumped into a position and held out his arm to Lily. Lily grudgingly took it, still slightly confused as to what just happened.

James led her down the Hogsmede street looking quite content. Lily looked at James and sighed. A few people noticed James and Lily were together and were mildly shocked. Lily just smiled at them uneasily. Lily blinked and looked at James who stopped.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked politely. Lily blinked again.

"Well, I do need to go into Honeydukes for-"

James cut her off by taking her down the street towards Honeydukes sweet shop. He opened the door and waited for Lily to go in first. Lily slowly walked into the door, to find a whole shop with sweets that you could never imagine. Many students were there to buy as much sweets they could fit in their pockets. Lily smiled, she felt James come back beside her. Lily went off to buy some candy.

* * *

"Favourite colour?" James asked Lily as they walked down the streets of Hogsmede.

"I like yellow," Lily said. "Yes, definitely," she smiled and looked at James. This whole day had been surprisingly good. James wasn't being the James at school around his pupils. He was being James, not arrogant. "Now, what's your favourite colour?" Lily asked.

"Well, I don't know, I like green," he said smiling and looking into Lily's eyes, Lily smiled but then looked down at her feet to cover her smile. "Do you have any sibling?" James asked, he was watching Lily, and he was so glad that this day had turned out great. It was all good, they walked, talked, laughed, they did everything James hoped for. Except kiss . . .

But this wasn't even a date…was it? Lily agreed to go out with him to Hogsmede. But did go out, mean what James thought it was. It was a date then. So he should kiss Lily, right?

"Yeah . . . I do have a sibling, though, I already know yours so that's not really a fair question," Lily laughed.

"Just tell me about your sibling," James insisted.

"Well, I have a sister, she's two years older than me," Lily said quietly. "We're not that close, she despises me because I'm a witch."

James was shocked. "So no matter where you go, you always get judged?" James asked, how could someone not like Lily?

Lily opened her mouth. "Not always get judged. Just by my sister and the Slytherins mostly," Lily shrugged, and smiled in reassurance to James. "It's no big deal!"

James couldn't help feeling sorry for Lily, even though it wasn't a _big deal_. To James it was a huge deal. James felt angry but tried to think of another question. "How many boyfriends have you had?" James asked. Maybe he'd get a few inside tips, so he'd know how her past boyfriends screwed up.

Lily turned her body to James and started walking sideways, sort of skipping along. "That's not fair, you just asked two questions in a row," Lily laughed pointing her finger at James. James smiled and put his hands in his pocket.

"Your right, it wasn't fair. But I still asked the question!" James defended.

"Well, then I ask the same question to you!" Lily grinned.

James frowned, he realized Lily was sort of frowning too as she went back to walking straight. Not the best of questions.

"Well," James started. "I guess I've never actually had a real girlfriend," James said slowly.

Lily scowled slightly. "I have had three," Lily said. "Probably not as many as you," Lily said, in a way one would think of nothing as, but James could tell she was putting that in his face.

James bit his lower lip. "So you ask the next question," Lily said.

"Your first kiss," James said. "How old were you, and who," James asked.

Lily seemed to be thinking. "I was, eleven," Lily said. "His name was Thomas," Lily smiled. "Your turn!"

James frowned again. "Uh, I was nine and her name was Alexandra," James said.

Lily raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Cute," she said. Lily then looked down at her watch. "Oh shit, dinner started five minutes ago," Lily said. "We should get back," she said. She turned around and headed back to the castle.

James was closely behind her, he hurried himself a bit more so he was now walking at the same pace and was walking right beside Lily.

Lily hurried across the Hogwarts grounds towards the castle. James noticed she seemed to be in a sort of rush. Lily hurried up the stone steps to the door.

"Wait," James said to her. Lily turned around and looked at James. James jumped up the steps two at a time and he stood in front of Lily staring at her. He then grabbed Lily's arm, and he kissed her, he then quickly pulled away and entered the school.

Lily stood there stunned. She put her fingers to her lips, then quickly put her hand to her side. She put her hand to her forehead and sighed. She stood there outside in the crisp autumn air for a while before heading into the Great Hall for dinner.

Luckily her friends were seated far away from the Marauders. Lily quickly sat beside Tess, where there was an empty seat.

"Hey, how was your date?" Alice asked as Lily sat down. Lily looked nervously down the table to where James was sitting and she quickly looked back at Alice.

"Er, it was – let's talk about it later," Lily said quickly.

"Come on, how was Brandon?" Daisy asked happily.

Lily didn't answer, instead she just piled mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"What's with you not talking?" Tess asked. "First Britney, now you?" Tess said sighing. Lily looked over at Britney who wasn't saying a thing, but poking at her food.

"What's the matter, Brit?" Lily asked Britney.

"Boys are not worth it," Britney grumbled, as she looked up from her food.

Lily frowned.

* * *

"Ok, tell us!" Alice said as she sat down on her bed, after dinner.

"Well, Brandon never showed up," Lily said, lying down on her own bed.

"What!" Daisy exclaimed. "It took Brit and I forever to find a good date," Daisy said upset.

"Yeah," Lily muttered, getting up and getting her book in her trunk. She went back to her bed with the book in her hands.

"So, what did you do for the whole afternoon you were gone?" Tess asked as she started rummaging in her trunk for something.

Lily didn't answer, she really didn't know how she felt about earlier, she was confused. She sighed. "Ok, Potter asked me out, so I went out with the afternoon around Hogsmede with him. It was going all good, then we realized it was dinner and hurried back to the castle, just before we went into the castle Potter kissed me!" Lily said quickly not taking in a breath at all.

"What?" Britney said. She had been unusually quiet for her. "James kissed you!" Britney asked alarmed. "What did you do after?"

"I didn't do anything! I was shocked," Lily answered helplessly.

"Wait, you agreed to go out with Potter?" Daisy asked curiously. "You never said yes before, why all of the sudden you agreed?"

"I don't know," Lily mumbled.

"Are you glad he did it?" Tess asked suspiciously.

Lily sat at the edge of her bed and was silent for a bit, till she quickly got up and went to the washroom and slammed the door.

"I don't think she's too happy," Alice said sighing.

**A/N: This whole Lily/James going on a date was aks100 (Anna)'s idea. I thought it was cute, she also suggested this whole dating thing, but I don't know. I'm currently writing the Christmas chapter. I've concluded that this story will have 27 chapters, i'm hoping.**

**THANK YOU! I love the reviews thank you very very much:D I update quickly if i get alot of reviews:D I didn't update yesterday because I didn't finish a chapter and I was at the docotors, so yeah.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Advice

**Chapter 9: Advice**

"I don't want to talk about the whole Potter thing," Lily said as she and Alice entered the Great Hall for Breakfast the next morning.

"Ok, ok," Alice grinned. The Great Hall was quite busy and full of people, but they found two empty seats.

They both sat down and started eating.

"Tell me this," Alice said. "Were you glad Brandon never showed up?" Alice asked suspiciously.

Lily gave her a sharp look. "I don't know," Lily shrugged.

"You have to tell someone," Alice insisted.

"Yes, and I'll tell someone eventually," Lily said, taking a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Maybe me?" Alice asked.

Lily didn't say anything. "You'll find out eventually," Lily said to the least. "Do you know what's wrong with Britney?" Lily asked Alice after a while.

Alice shook her head.

Lily scowled and went back to her food.

When they both were done, they left the Great Hall.

"So what are we doing today?" Lily asked Alice happily.

"I don't know about you but I will be doing homework," Alice said sadly.

Lily laughed. "You should have done it earlier," she said in a sing-song voice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm quite fine with doing my homework today, and –"

She was cut off when she saw Tess hurry over towards them. "You have no idea what I just heard in the girl's bathroom!" Tess said quickly smiling.

"I don't want to hear it," Lily said laughing slightly.

"You'll be happy you heard it once I tell you," Tess announced.

"Fine," Alice said sighing. Alice would listen to Tess talk about the gossip, so she wouldn't keep nagging them. Tess on the other hand knew everything about everyone.

"Ok, so I was in the girls bathroom on the fourth floor when I heard a very unusual story from a couple of fifth year Hufflepuff's," Tess said.

"What's the story?" Alice asked.

"Well, a certain friend of ours has broken it off with a certain boyfriend," Tess said grinning happily and her hands were held open wide in front of her.

"Who?" Lily asked slowly. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Britney! Britney and Dom broke up yesterday, supposedly he was still really angry about the whole Sirius situation, so he broke it off," Tess said.

"No way!" Alice said her mouth opened.

"Oh come on Alice, your seriously not going to believe whatever the hell comes out of that girls washroom?" Lily snapped. "That's ridiculous," Lily said to Tess. "She would have told me!"

"You seem sure of yourself," Tess said. "Besides, I don't think she had a chance with your whole _James _situation. She didn't talk much last night, did she?" Tess said.

"Maybe its true Lily, I mean Dom's been pretty pissed the whole time," Alice said frowning. "But, let's ask her!" Alice said, as she pulled Lily by the arm and hurried up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they entered they saw Daisy already starting her homework, with Britney's laid out in front of her to copy.

"Daisy, where's Britney?" Tess asked.

"Still upstairs, she won't get up," Daisy shrugged, and turned back to her homework.

Tess ran up the girls dormitory stairs excited. An opportunity for gossip! She opened up the Girls' sixth year dormitory door, with Alice following slowly and Lily following lamely.

"Britney!" Tess said as she went to Britney's bed. Britney was under the covers and you couldn't see her. "Did you break up with Dom?" Tess asked.

Britney poked her head out and her hair was a mess. "Who said that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Some girls from Hufflepuff in the girl's washroom," Alice said.

"So did you?" Tess asked impatiently. Lily rolled her eyes.

Britney sat up properly in her bed. "Not entirely," she muttered.

"Are you serious? You broke up?" Alice said astounded.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "You didn't tell me?" she asked.

"Well, no, it only happened yesterday, and we didn't _officially _break up," Britney defended but was frowning slightly as she tried to sit in a more comfortable position with Tess sitting on her covers.

"Officially?" Tess said. "Like how?"

"Well, Dom's still pissed about the whole Sirius almost kissing me thing, so then yesterday we were talking and he said that he thinks we should take a break for a bit," Britney said confused. "But I don't get what that means," Britney said thoughtfully.

"Break-up with him," Tess said. "Since you haven't done it with him, he's probably deprived so he's using this time to get all the sex he needs till you get back together," Tess reasoned, or tried to.

"Don't be stupid," Alice snapped at Tess and turned to Britney. "She's being stupid!"

"Yeah, well, thanks anyways," Britney mumbled. "But I want to sleep," she said and she went back under her covers to sleep, but didn't get much of a chance since Tess pulled the covers off of her.

"Don't stay in bed!" she snapped with an obvious tone.

"Why not?" Britney asked.

"If you don't go downstairs then Dom will know you hurting about him. But, if you go downstairs he'll see you don't care and he'll want that," Tess said urgently.

Britney seemed quite delirious as to what was really happening, she did look very tired.

"Tess, just let her sleep," Alice tried.

"No, Britney has to learn now," Tess said as she grabbed Britney's arms and dragged her out of bed. She stood Britney up properly, who was in her pajama's and looked like anyone did once they woke up. Tired and messy, unless you were Lily who always looked perfect.

Britney looked at Lily pleadingly who just shrugged and sat on Britney's bed. Britney opened her mouth, but was pulled into the washroom with Tess and Alice.

Lily sat there waiting for a bit, she went to her trunk and got out her book to start reading it. There were a few shouts coming from the washroom, when Britney stormed out and sat on Lily's bed. Britney looked angry. And if Tess was trying to do one of her make over's, she didn'tfinish Britney. Britney glared at Lily.

"What's our promise, again?" Britney snapped. Lily thought confused and looked at Britney cluelessly. "If Tess does one of her little make-over stunts we get each other out of there!" Britney said desperately.

"Sorry," Lily said. "But you still didn't tell me," Lily reasoned, putting her book down and pulled her legs up to her body, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Britney gaped. "You can't be serious," Britney said. "Your angry because I didn't tell you that Dom and I are on a break, right?" Britney asked. Lily nodded. "It was sort of hard, as you locked yourself into the bathroom for most of the night," Britney said more in a whisper now, Tess came out looking very irritated. Lily giggled. She didn't realize what Britney was in so much distress about. Half her hair was done up, her make-up was done and she had her pajama shirt on and was wearing one of Tess' very short skirts. Tess grabbed Britney roughly by the arm and dragged her off the bed.

"Britney, just let me and Alice finish up with you," Tess said irritably.

"Look, this is nice and all, but I don't want to," Britney said. "I don't want to do this, I want to sleep."

"Britney you can't," Lily said from her bed casually.

"Why can't she?" Tess snapped.

"It's Sunday, and she has her meeting with her grandfather," Lily shrugged. "Come on your going to be late," Lily said quickly standing and leading Britney out of the dormitory. "We'll see you later," she said opening the door and going out the door with Britney behind her. Lily closed the door silently behind her.

"I wanted to sleep not go see my grandfather. You could have lied and said I have a fever or something," Britney mumbled, so Lily could barely hear.

"Sorry," Lily whispered. "But you do know how ridiculous you look at the moment?" Lily giggled again.

Britney frowned and looked at herself and rolled her eyes. Lily pulled out her wand and fixed Britney's hair, who scowled. "My hair's straight," she said.

"You look pretty," Lily said smiling.

"I don't like it like this, though," Britney said.

"Let's just go," Lily said skipping almost down the stairs to the common room.

"You're quite happy, then," Britney said watching Lily. "You and James." Britney said blankly.

"Excuse me," Lily snapped. "No, no I'm not happy about that," Lily shook her head at the nonsense of such a thing.

"That's ok, you can tell me once we get out of the common room alive," Britney said, as she waited at the bottom of the stairs for Lily.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked as she stood beside Britney and saw people staring at them. The whole common room was staring at the two of them.

"One for you dating James, one for me and Dom breaking up, and another for my appearance," Britney said to Lily, to explain all the staring.

"I didn't date Potter," Lily said loud enough for the students in the common room to hear, but none took their eyes off the two sixth year girls. "Tell them off, Brit," Lily mumbled.

"No, let them stare," Britney said and she almost strutted through the common room to the portrait hole exit. Britney made a hand movement for Lily to come. Lily smiled weakly and hurried over to the exit hole. They both exited quickly.

"What's their problem anyway?" Lily snapped. "How did they know me and Potter were together yesterday?"

"People talk," Britney said. "It's Hogwarts, they love rumors, they love to know when people have break-ups too. In your case, there has been a continuing battle between you and James, and just the thought of you and him dating is just forbidden." Britney said quickly. "And a good gossip opportunity for the girl's bathrooms. So, ifI were you, I'd avoid the girl's bathrooms for the next week."

Lily shook her head confused.

"Well, just talk to James. You want to, he wants to," Britney said smiling and titling her head to the side looking at Lily.

"How do you know Potter wants to talk to me?" Lily said almost angry at how forward Britney was being.

"Come on, it's James. The boy's been in love with you since he was eleven. Of course he wants to talk to you," Britney said sighing.

Lily stopped and frowned deeply. "I can't," she said nervously, in a high voice. "It's too weird. It's Potter. I can't," Lily said to Britney, putting her hands to her head and rubbing her temples slowly.

"Oh Merlin," Britney said watching Lily. She scowled and continued walking ahead of Lily.

"What?" Lily asked quickly, a student who was walking pass, jumped at Lily's sudden outburst and glared at Lily. She gave an apologetic look and hurried after Britney. "What?" she repeated as she caught up to Britney's speed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Britney said loudly. "I didn't mean for you to act like this!"

"I'm still confused," Lily said.

"Your letting James Potter get to you! You let James Potter go out with you! You let James Potter kiss you! You're letting James Potter to be with you!" Britney said it as obvious, she hurried down a flight of stairs, passing a few first years. Lily followed Britney to the bottom of the stairs, but didn't say a word.

"Just a few seconds ago you were saying I should talk to Potter," Lily said finally.

"Yes, but look at the way your acting," Britney said. "You're acting like a little Marauder follower, who's madly in love with James," Britney said, heading in the direction towards the kitchens.

Lily swallowed hard. "Oh Merlin," she muttered.

Britney walked up to the picture with the big bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. Britney entered swiftly into the kitchens.

"So, what should I do?" Lily asked Britney, she too entered the kitchens, and was immediately sorrounded by house-elves.

"Pumpkin pie, chocolate chip cookies, vanilla cake and butterscotch ice cream," Britney told the house-elves and they all hurried in different directions. "What should you do," Britney repeated pondering.

Lily looked at Britney as she took a seat down at one of the replica house tables. Britney sat down opposite of her.

"You shouldn't let James get to you, like he is," Britney, as the food she asked for were placed in front of the two girls. "You should just be…relaxed. No falling over him… play hard to get, or something. James likes a challenge."

Lily gaped. "I _haven't _been falling over him, ever! I've always been a challenge! I don't even like Potter! He's an arrogant toe rag!" Lily said, taking a piece of pumpkin pie.

"Well, once James sees something he loves he'll do anything to get it," Britney answered shrugging. "Like once, my dad bought me a kitten, and it was the cutest thing ever, and James came over every day to see this kitten. He loved it. He would never leave. He then ended up stealing the kitten which is now a cat, which is now his," Britney said taking a final bite of her pumpkin pie, and moving towards the ice cream.

"He stole your kitten?" Lily asked shocked.

"It's ok, it peed on my favorite doll so then I hated it," Britney answered smiling, with her mouth full of ice cream.

"Ok," Lily said slowly. "How has that helped me? All I know now is Potter's a cat stealer!"

"Yeah, but he loved the cat, and stole it. That's how much he loved it. He wouldn't leave it alone." Britney said.

"That's one example," Lily said, grabbing the chocolate chip cookies and crumpling them up over her pie.

"Well, James had a crush on my cousin when we were six," Britney said thoughtfully. "When we played house, she was the wife and he was the husband. That got me angry, so I bit my cousin," Britney said.

By the look on Lily's face, Britney started thinking of more examples.

"James loves Hogwarts, and he comes here every year because he loves it," Britney said, finishing off her ice cream. "Ok, well, James loves you, and he's doing anything he can and trying his hardest to get you," Britney said finally.

"He's not trying hard enough," Lily muttered.

**A/N: Well, I updated quite soon. I don't think I'll be updating like this again for a while, I was in one of those writing moods. Now, I'm not going to update again until I get 32 reviews. But, thank you so so much for the reviews guys:D**

**R/R!**


	10. Walking in

**Chapter 10: Walking in**

James sat on the sofa of the common room, a week into November, watching Remus and Sirius play wizard's chess. For that whole week, James tried to talk to Lily, but couldn't get near her without her snapping at him. She always seemed to have an excuse. Though, this really wasn't any change to before Halloween, he still knew that he kissed Lily, and she didn't slap him, yell at him, or curse him. So, what was he supposed to do?

"Stop it," Remus muttered.

"What?" James asked.

"Stop thinking about Lily, it's annoying and I can't concentrate," Sirius snapped, looking over the chess board. "Now I'm going to lose because of you. And, I bet twenty galleons," Sirius said.

James sighed. "It's just," Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes, "Do you think she's mad? Or should I talk to her?"

"Do something that'll make you look like an arse," Sirius said smiling, Remus moved his queen.

"Check," he said.

"What?" Sirius asked alarmed. He looked down at his king, and moved it quickly.

"Check," Remus said bored, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sirius looked around the bored quickly, and moved his king again.

"Checkmate," Remus muttered. "I'd like my twenty galleons by tonight at the latest," Remus pulled out his wand and the game bored and chesspieces packed themselves up.

Sirius glared angrily at Remus.

James opened his mouth to continue on with the Lily conversation when Remus cut him off. "Ask Britney, or Alice," he answered.

The sound of the portrait hole opening could be heard, as Peter came in hurrying to where the three Marauders sat.

"Guess what I heard some girls talk about in the hallway," Peter said happily and sat down.

"Are you stalking girls again?" James asked Peter.

Peter frowned but didn't respond. "Dom and Britney broke up. Something I knew Padfoot would like," Peter said content with himself.

Sirius didn't look up at Peter at all instead just stared at the packed up chess board.

"So when did they break up and why?" James asked, he didn't really seem interested but asked the questions for Sirius' sake. Just so Sirius wouldn't seem so desperate to hear what happened. But, Sirius wasn't even paying attention.

"They broke up yesterday and why . . . well everyone is saying because Britney cheated on him, but, I heard one of Dom's friends say it was because of Padfoot," Peter said.

Sirius looked up. "My fault?" Sirius snapped. "They broke up because of me?"

"You kissed her," James said.

"No, I didn't. I almost, but I didn't," Sirius said.

"Remus?" came Alice's voice. Remus looked at her. "I was wondering if you wrote notes down for history of magic, because none of us did except Lily, and we don't know where she is," Alice said.

"Sure, I'll get them for you," Remus got up and left.

There was silence for a moment when James spoke up. "Alice," Alice nodded. "How's Evans?"

"Well, she's ok, I guess," Alice said, shifting her feet uncomfortably, and quickly glancing up the dormitory stairs for Remus to save her from this conversation.

"Nothing at all?" James asked again.

"If you're wondering about your little date on Saturday, she hasn't said much about it, except probably to Britney," Alice said thoughtfully. "She was sort of angry yesterday, but today she seems more… tense."

Remus came down the stairs with the notes. "Here," he said smiling.

"Thank you," Alice said smiling in return, as she hurried up the stairs.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the class for the day. Students started packing up, over Professor Flitwick's shouts about their homework assignment. They all exited out of the room indifferent packs and split up as they headed off to their own common rooms to drop of their bags and go to dinner. 

The four marauders walked down a corridor to the main entrance stairs for dinner. James stopped.

"What?" Peter asked.

James didn't answer, but he whipped his wand out and directed it at a suit of armor. Remus looked at the suit of armor, then looked at James.

"Come out Snivellus!" James shouted. Sirius quickly whipped out his wand. Snape came from behind the armor sneering. "Attacking people from behind is unfair," James said.

Snape had his wand out pointing it at Sirius and James.

* * *

"So then he said that I'm too hard to please and that I would never find anyone who would put up with my crap," Daisy said quickly. Britney nodded. Daisy was frowning as her and Britney walked down the corridor to dinner. 

"Well, that's interesting, Dom said something similar to me, except his was a tad nicer," Britney smiled.

They stopped walking. There was a huge crowd of people blocking the hallway, and shouts were heard on the other side of the people.

"Shut up Evans!" James' voice could be heard.

"She can't last that long without hating him, huh?" Daisy asked.

"I thought she figured this out." Britney said, and she moved in through the crowd. "Excuse me," she said, pushing past someone. Dom turned around and opened his mouth to say something, but Britneyglared.Dom shook his head angrily. Britney moved to the front of the crowd. Daisy came up beside her and scowled.

James and Lily both had their wands outstretched at each other glaring, nothing new. Britney rolled her eyes.

"You know what Potter you can't be normal for one day! Your head is too far up your arse it'll take years to get it out!" Lily yelled.

"That's original! Can't you think of anything else to say Evans?" James shouted.

Sirius was leaning against the wall looking quite bored. Remus stood there watching the scene in front of him with little interest. Peter seemed to leave for dinner already. People were too scared to get to dinner, which would cause them to go in between James and Lily, which might cause them to snap. They were some of the best wizards in the school and being caught in one of their curses wouldn't be fun.

"Throw meat out and maybe they'll go for it," Tess said beside Britney. She looked and saw Tess and Alice standing there. Tess looked quite annoyed. Alice was just frowning.

"I'm starving," Alice muttered.

"How about we throw Britney out?" Tess suggested. Britney quickly looked at Tess and glared.

"That wouldn't work," said Remus' voice. Him and Sirius were standing beside the four girls, watching James and Lily shout at each other.

"Let's just ignore them and go for dinner," Sirius said.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Daisy asked.

"About twenty minutes," Sirius said.

"And all we have to do is ignore them?" Alice said.

Sirius nodded. Sirius then just walked in between the two. Everyone seemed to be surprised that all they had to do in the first place was ignore them. Everyone followed quickly to dinner.

* * *

James sat in the common room fuming. He was so mad at Evans. She just came in between his fight with Snivellus, as if she was wanted there. She had to make it like it was her business to stop the fight. 

"If you don't stop I'm going to curse you," Peter said. James looked at Peter angrily. Britney came walking down the dormitory stairs and walked over to James.

"Aw is Jamie mad?" Britney pouted sitting down beside James.

"Shut it," James muttered.

"If it makes you feel better Lillian is mad too," Britney said leaning against James' shoulder.

"If you're deprived, go find Sirius, he'll give you some." James said moving away from Britney.

"Ok, I'd never do anything with you, and Sirius is the reason why Dom and I broke up," Britney said quietly. She sat up properly and crossed her legs. "But I think it's safe to say you and Lily will never be," Britney giggled.

James got up angrily and headed out the common room.

"I'm kidding!" Britney called out after him smiling. She rolled her eyes and got up to follow James. "Your quite sensitive tonight," Britney said catching up to James, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

James stood in front of Britney not looking at her.

"Brooding, doesn't suit you," she said. Britney grabbed him and started shaking him.

"Britney, what the hell?" James yelled.

"Snap out of it, you're being a geek," Britney said letting go of him and smiling.

"There's nothing for me to snap out of," James said continuing to walk. "Your being annoying today, shouldn't you be with Evans?" James asked quickening his pace.

"I'm actually heading to the kitchens right now," Britney said, now skipping alongside James who obviously wanted to lose her.

"Ok, Britney," James stopped. "As nice as this conversation is, could you please go bother someone else," James snapped angrily.

Britney's brow furrowed. "Fine, if you're going to be an arse about it," Britney said as she walked away from James.

James scowled and turned back to the common room.

* * *

Britney walked down the corridor with the food from the kitchens to bring up to Lily. She looked in the bag where all the sweets were and pulled out a muffin. She bit into it when she heard frantic whispering. Britney put the rest of her muffin in the bag. The whispering seemed to be coming from a classroom. Britney put her ear to the door, she heard a familiar voice. She opened the door and immediately froze.

"Er, sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't know, I didn't think," Britney said quickly to try and cover up for walking in on Sirius and a girl.

The girl was pulling her pants on, while Sirius was just in his boxers, smiling.

"I'll leave," Britney said turning around.

"No," said the girl. "Stay, he'll get bored in a few minutes, if he's alone," she snapped and glared at Sirius, who grinned at her, she left the classroom angry.

"Quite convenient that you walked in at this particular time," Sirius said, sitting on one of the desks.

"Er," Britney mumbled and scratching her head. "I sit there and er –" Sirius quickly stood up from the desk, and looked as if he was holding back laughter.

"What are you doing wandering around at this time of the night?" Sirius asked.

"Getting food," Britney said uneasily holding up the bag to show Sirius, who nodded in understanding.

He walked over to Britney who backed away slightly. Britney started. "You know, if you keep doing this to me, I'm going to have to -" Sirius put his hand on her neck, he leaned in and rested his forehead on hers and was about ready to kiss her.

"Oh, figures," said a male voice. Britney pushed Sirius away, and licked her lips out of pure nervousness.

Dom stood there glaring at the two of them.

"Hi," Britney croaked, she swallowed hard.

"Look and he's half naked for you too," Dom said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not what it looks like," Britney said quickly. "It's not well, -"

"It looks like you were kissing," Dom cut in.

"Nothing happened," Britney said. "Nothing," she reassured.

Sirius stood there and rolled his eyes, he moved over to his clothes and pulled them on.

"What, are you two done shagging?" Dom asked.

"Shut up," Britney said. "You're being a jerk," she snapped.

"How am I being a jerk?" Dom said his voice getting loud.

"All you're doing is assuming!" Britney defended.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not suspicious if I see my girlfriend kissing another guy," Dom snapped.

"We weren't kissing and you wanted a break, so we're on one!" Britney shouted and she pushed past Dom and headed out the door.

Sirius stood nervously, pulling his shirt over his head. Dom stared at Sirius hard.

"Look," Sirius said pointing to the bag Britney once had. "She left her bag, maybe you should return it," Sirius said.

Dom didn't say anything or move.

"Ok, then I will," Sirius said moving towards the bag, but Dom picked it up.

"Stay away, Black," Dom said quietly, and he too left the classroom.

Sirius sighed.

* * *

"Britney did you get the food?" Lily asked, sitting in her bed under the covers. Britney sat down on her bed.

"Shit," Britney muttered. "I forgot it."

"Where?" Lily asked. "You've been gone for a long time, it shouldn't have taken you that long," Lily said getting out of her bed.

Their dormitory door was opened. Dom entered with the bag outstretched in his hand holding it out to Britney.

"What are you doing here?" Britney snapped, grabbing the bag from Dom and placing it on her bed.

"I'm returning your bag," Dom said.

"Thank you," Britney said shortly. "Now crawl back into your hole where you came from," Britney said pushing Dom out the door, and closing it when Dom stopped the door from closing all the way with his hand pushing against the door.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too," Britney said. "Jackass," she said and slamming the door in his face.

"That was nice," Lily said.

There was a knock at the door.

Britney opened it quickly, "What?" she snapped. Dom looked at her pleadingly. He moved in and kissed her.

**A/N: Happy easter! I still never got my 32 reviews so i won't update again till i get those reviews. Hope you have a safe and happy holiday:D**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. A Very Long Night

**Chapter 11: A Very Long Night**

November passed Hogwarts quite quickly, the cold was still with them but the students didn't seem to notice. For one, holidays were starting in a week, and it was announced by the Head Boy and Girl that there would be a Christmas Ball before they went off on their holidays for years four and up.

"Lily you're coming home with me," Britney said as she entered the dormitory.

"What? I was going to stay here for Christmas," Lily said from her bed, putting her book down.

"Yeah, well I have to go home, and I don't want to be alone while they're having that Christmas party," Britney grumbled falling onto the end of Lily's bed. Lily frowned. "You would have been the only one here anyways," Britney said.

Lily sighed. "I was avoiding Petunia, but do I have to go to your house?" Lily asked.

"What's wrong with my house?" Britney asked sitting up properly.

"Nothing, it's just, I have to read this book," Lily said holding up the book to show Britney. "And if I go to your house I won't finish it."

"You don't _have_ to finish the book, do you?" Britney asked.

"I do, I haven't had the time to finish it, I've been trying to read it since September, but I always get interrupted, like I am right now," Lily said.

"It's a big book," Britney remarked looking at the large book. "Why read it then, if you can't read it?"

"I can read it, I want to read it, it's just – forget it, fine I'll come!" Lily concluded hopelessly.

"Great!" Britney beamed.

"I guess my new goal is to finish this book before I graduate," Lily muttered picking up the book and looking at it disappointed, Britney gave Lily a big hug and squeezed her tightly.

"You're too good a friend," Britney said smiling. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Let go of me," Lily said, trying to release herself from Britney. Britney smiled and let go. "Where's Alice, Tess and Daisy?" Lily asked.

"Alice is helping Daisy with her homework, and Tess is whoring around somewhere," Britney said.

"You two really should be nicer to each other, you're so cold around Tess," Lily said.

Britney ignoredLily in a very obvious way by picking up Lily's thick book and pretending to be interested in the summary at the back.

* * *

"These balls get worse every year," Daisy said looking at herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a long lavender dress that had sleeves that went to the elbows. 

Lily nodded as she was leaning against one of the four posts of her bed. She was wearing a white dress that stopped just above her knees and was sleeveless. Her hair was done in curls that fell just after her shoulders. Lily promised to wait for Daisy before they went down for the ball.

"You ready?" Daisy asked, turning to Lily and walking towards the door.

Lily sighed. "I guess," she said. Lily really wasn't looking to forward to this, she had a date, yes, so it shouldn't be that bad. Her date was the same one that was supposed to be there for her on the Hogsmede trip at Halloween, Brandon.

The two girls went down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, where all the students that were left were the third years and down. The ball had started about fifteen minutes ago so they quickened their pace through the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait hole.

They headed down the many corridors and the many stair cases to get to the Great Hall where the ball was being held. Lily, being a prefect, knew how the hall looked already, after decorating it early that day. Tomorrow all the student would be going home. Lily was glad that the holidays had started, whether she'd be able to finish her book or not, had already been decided when Britney told Lily she'd be going to her house.

Lily quickly smiled when she saw Brandon waiting in a sort of impatient wayfor Lily at the Entrance Hall. Daisy and Britney had gone to find Brandon, and tell him that he'd be going to the ball with Lily. The whole reason why Brandon never showed up in Hogsmede that day was revealed when Britney had asked. The reason: he was involved in a Marauders prank and was effectively in the hospital wing for a day. Lily understood.

Brandon wasn't bad looking either. He had short black hair and was in dark blue dress robes. The whole theme for the ball was to where dress robes or muggle clothing, most of the girls (besides the Slytherin girls) decided to where muggle clothing for the ball since it looked nicer.

Brandon held out his arm for Lily to take as they entered the Great Hall. The four house tables had been taken out and instead were replaced by small round tables, that could sit about twelve people. The tables were placed near the walls so there would be more room to dance. In the center of the hall was a large dance floor where many students were of course, dancing. A famous wizarding band was playing at the front of the hall, for everyone to hear. The lead singer was the only female in the group and she began to sing a fast upbeat tune.

"Want something to drink?" Brandon asked Lily.

"Sure," Lily said smiling. "I'll go get us a seat," Lily turned around and rolled her eyes. Something about Brandon, caused her to dislike him. She hadn't even actually talked to him and she already judged him. It wasn't fair to Brandon, but Lily didn't like him. She hadn't a date so took Brandon's forced offer.

She found an empty table and sat there she started to think. She was done with having her friends choosing guys for her, they always chose guys she didn't like. Lily found Rob on her own, she could find a new boy on her own. Not Brandon. No more boys like Brandon. Lily sighed and leant back in her chair crossing her arms.

"There you are!" came Alice's voice, she came over and walked over with her date. Who was Frank Longbottom. Alice was wearing a long light blue dress with short sleeves, and Frank wore dark green dress robes.

"Frank?" Lily asked. "You two are going together?" Lily said shocked.

Alice nodded smiling.

"Well, good," Lily said in satisfaction smirking.

Frank looked at Alice confused, who just shook her head. They took a seat at the table and started chatting.

"Where's your date Lily?" Britney asked sitting beside Lily. Britney was wearing a similar dress as Lily except it was in a pale yellow, and was slightly different.

"My date went go get a drink for me ten minutes ago," Lily said in an irritated voice. "He's left me again," she said putting her hands to her side in defeat. "Now I don't have a date."

"He couldn't of left you," Britney said pouting and looking around for Brandon, but didn't find him. "Well he's stupid. He's just intimidated, that's all. Not everyone can put up with you," Britney said, which caused a glare from Lily.

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm a nice girl!" she defended herself.

"I'm not saying you are. You're an intimidating beautiful girl." Britney said, Dom came over with a drink for himself and Britney. "Dom, isn't Lily beautiful?" Britney asked Dom.

Dom froze his expressionemotionless thinkingand sat down beside Britney, handing her drink to her. What would be the right thing to say? He seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek. Lily sat there patiently waiting for him. Britney was sitting down tapping her foot hurriedly.

"Dom?" Britney asked giving him a hard long stare.

"Yes, you're beautiful," Dom said uneasily.

Britney grinned. "See?"

Lily smiled weakly. She knew very well that Dom was intimidated by Britney himself. Of course, everyone was.

Britney took a sip of her drink. "Brandon is just stupid, Dom will find him for you," Britney said, looking at Dom.

Dom scowled. "What am I supposed to be doing now?" Dom asked quickly. Since they'd gotten back together, Dom was doing everything Britney would say, and wasn't even fighting back like he would do normally.

"You're going to be looking for Lily's date, he's seemed to have left," Britney said. Dom didn't say anything. Britney looked at him, as if to tell him to say something.

"What a bastard!" Dom said in mock shock, as he got up in search for Lily's date.

Britney grinned.

"Britney, I don't want to see Brandon," Lily said, though she knew it was no use. "If he can't stand being with me than, good ridance."

"Look if you stay here alone long enough, then James will come over," Britney said. "I'm doing you a favour."

"I don't even like Brandon, in fact, I can't stand him," Lily said trying to convince Britney.

"That's fine, it's just one night of dullness," Britney shrugged.

"Once you have your mind on something, there's no changing it," Lily said frowning.

Dom came back with Brandon closely behind him. Lily rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, my friend was holding me up," Brandon said smiling sitting beside Lily.

"No problem," Lily said quietly.

"Great! I'll see you later, Lily," Britney said smiling and leaving with Dom.

Yes, this would be a long night for Lily.

* * *

"Then I bought this really ugly green sweater and my friend was like 'why did you buy that, it's ugly?' Then I said, 'I'm going to use it for painting!' My friend looked at me so oddly, but then we went out for ice cream, and I spilt my ice cream all over my sweater, and the only sweater I did have was the ugly green one. So I _had_ to wear it back home! It was a nightmare!" James' date Amber said really quickly.

James looked at her slowly dazed. "It sounds like a nightmare!" James said unenthusiastically, but Amber didn't seem to notice.

"I know, right? I have to go to the loo, be right back," she said smiling and she gave James a kiss on the cheek and hurried off.

James sighed and looked to his left side where Sirius was a snogging his date. They couldn't seem to detach their mouths from one another. James rolled his eyes and took a drink of the punch that was spiked by him and Sirius as soon as they had gotten in the great hall.

James looked across the hall where Lily was sitting looking quite bored with her date who was talking to her. Lily then picked up her drink and seemed to down it. James could tell she knew it was spiked, but that didn't stop her from drinking it fast. James winced slightly.

Amber returned quickly after. "While I was on the toilet, I just remember a hilarious story!" she started.

James cut her off. "Do you want to dance?" James asked as a slow song came on.

She grinned and opened her mouth.

"Without talking," James said holding a hand to her mouth.

It's a good thing he chose a pretty girl for a date, or else this whole situation wouldend upsmashing his drink to his head and let the glass cut his forehead. Maybe he would be able to have peace and quiet in the hospital wing. Amber was actually quite tall and a bit too slim. She had short dark brown hair and was pretty. Downside to the whole Amber thing, which was quite obvious, she didn't know how to shut up.

James led her to the middle of the dance floor, where there were so many students dancing that no one could actually watch him dancing. He didn't mind it when people watched him prank Snivellus or him breaking up with a girlfriend, or hell even fighting with Evans, but everyone watching him dancing didn't work for him. Sure, he could dance, but he hated people watching him, he hated dancing, period. But, when you have a date like Amber, you have to improvise with the music, and dance. Dancing could require no talking and that seemed to be the only thing that would keep her quiet. Well, that's not entirely true, he could snog her, but he wasn't in the mood at that exact moment. Her talking non-stop was turning him off. He didn't mind talking with a girl, but when he couldn't get her away from her, or not able to get a word in, he hated that. This whole thing with Amber had to be put in her head that he didn't want to be her boyfriend.

He twirled Amber around and brought her back into his arms. Surprisingly she wasn't talking, thank Merlin! And he thought Britney was bad. Britney did shut up, James would give her that,and she would let people get a word in, and she didn't talk non stop. Britney was more intimidating then anything.

James looked around at the couples dancing slowly. He saw Remus with his pretty date, who he was having polite and quiet conversation. Neither of them seemed to have any problems with one of them talking too much. Lucky.

He saw Britney with Dom, boring. He then saw Frank with Alice, interesting. Peter was with a girl who seemed to be slightly nervous, as well as Peter.

He looked around more as him and Amber was slowly turning to the music. Lily and her date, Brandon. She seemed extremely bored and helpless, like James felt. Well at least Lily was miserable, everything was good then.

The song had finally stopped and a fast one started.

"Thank Merlin! Now that funny story I was going totell you about -"

Yes, this would be a long night for James.

**A/N: Ok, the reason i haven't updated in a while was because I had a little incident that caused me in the hospital for a week and I've been having homecare so, sorry for not updating. I'm still in pain and I still have homecare. So, updating might be a little bit slow for a while. Thank you for the reviews!**

**R/R!**


	12. The Christmas Eve

**Chapter 13: The Christmas Eve**

"Hello Lily," said Mrs. Turner to Lily as she was there to pick them up after they got off the train. "Britney get your stuff and let's go," called out Mrs. Turner to Britney who was getting her stuff from the train. Lily was standing beside Mrs. Turner with all her baggage ready to go. Britney scowled and received her trunk to leave.

As they exited platform 9 3/4, Mrs. Turner led the two girls out of Kings Cross station and waited for the two girls who were struggling with their trunks.

"We'll be walking to the Leaky Cauldron then we'll go home," said Mrs. Turner quickly.

"Walking? Why?" Britney asked quickly as she placed her trunk on the ground for a rest.

"It's only a block away," said Mrs. Turner as she hurried down the street. Lily groaned as she continued down the street with her trunk.

* * *

"You do know James will be there?" Britney asked Lily as she threw her clothes onto the ground. Lily sighed. "I'll try and spend most of my time with you, but Dom's coming, so I don't know how much time," Britney said quietly.

Lily rolled her eyes. There came a knock at the door. It was the day before Christmas Eve, the next day would beBritney's parents annual Christmas party. Lily got up and opened the door. Haylie stood there.

"Haylie!" Britney said smiling she ran over and hugged her. "You're fat!" Britney said grinning. Lily smiled too.

Haylie nodded and looked at her belly. "I'm six months pregnant," she smiled.

"Whoa," Britney said looking at her older sister's belly. "Is it a girl or a boy?" she asked interested.

"Well, I know, but Michael doesn't, he refuses to know. But it's going to be a girl," Haylie said happily.

"Aw, that's great," Lily cooed, she watched as Britney started poking Haylie's belly.

"I'm going to have a niece and you're going to call her Britney, am I right?" Britney asked looking at her sister hopefully.

"No," Haylie said shortly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Why not?" Britney asked. "Well if not Britney, then Lily?"

Haylie smiled and shook her head. "I'm not sure what we're going to call her, Michael likes the name Sierra, but I don't know. He's convinced that we're having a boy too, he wants to name his son, after that famous Quidditch player on the German team. What was it . . . oh yeah, Matthias," Haylie said scowling. "I told him it's a terrible name, but he won't listen."

"Ew, never name your child that," Britney said. Haylie walked over to Britney's bed and sat down.

"I wasn't planning too, and we're having a girl," Haylie said.

"Well can I make a few suggestions?" Britney asked sitting excitedly down beside her sister.

"I'm not going to stop you," Haylie laughed.

Lily sat down beside Haylie on her other side. Haylie seemed very happy and content. Lily felt very happy herself.

"I've always liked the name Raven," Britney said. Haylie shook her head right away. "Fine. What about Shelby?" Britney suggested.

"No, where are you getting your names from, Michael?" Haylie chuckled. "Maybe Lily has some suggestions, hopefully there better then yours," Haylie said, Britney glared at her sister.

"Well," Lily started thinking of names. This was hard. They were naming a child, a name the child would have to live with for the rest of her life. "Mary?" Lily tried.

"To boring," Haylie said.

"Vanessa?" Lily questioned.

"No, it doesn't feel right. Vanessa Potter? No," Haylie said. "Mum wants me to name the child if it's a boy, Logon, Chase or Jayden. And if it's a girl, Isabella, Trinity or Cole," Haylie said scowling. "Those are horrible names. Mum said I was being difficult and that those were the names she wanted to call us," Haylie said frowning.

"Imagine if my name was Cole," Britney said, her brow furrowed. "So then, how did we get our names?"

"Dad," answered Haylie. "Dad has nice names, for a boy, Jacob, Dylan and Ethan. And for a girl, Lauren, Emily or Kayla," Haylie said. "Those are cute names. Then Mr. and Mrs. Potter were suggesting," Haylie rolled her eyes. "There choices weren't as bad as mum's, I'll tell you that!"

"What were they?" Britney asked.

"If it was a boy, I think they were, Kyle, Aaron, or Jack, and a girl was, Sydney, Chloe or Natalie," Haylie said. "I must say, dad picks the most obvious names."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Haylie and Britney are pretty normal," Haylie shrugged. "I like the name Lauren."

"So, what does Michael have for a girl's name?" Britney wondered.

"Oh, I forgot, I think it was Sierra," Haylie muttered. "But, no names that I really like."

"Tough luck, I guess you'll have to call your daughter, Baby Girl," Britney said sarcastically, while Haylie glared.

* * *

"Why don't you come with us Lily?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"For lunch?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, Britney doesn't want to come," Mrs. Turner said eyeing her daughter. Britney looked at her innocently.

"Oh, well, sure," Lily said hesitant.

"Great!" Mrs. Turner said happily. "We'll be back in time so we can all get ready for the party," said Mrs. Turner.

Britney was behind her mother mimicking her silently, Lily stifled a laugh. "When will we be leaving?" Lily asked.

"Right now," she said looking at her watch. "BRADLY!" Mrs. Turner called out from the dining room out for Mr. Turner.

"Coming!" he called out as he came rushing to the dining room.

"We're leaving now," she said. Mr. Turner nodded his head.

"Let's go," he said to Britney.

"Britney isn't going," Mrs. Turner said snootily.

"Why not?" Mr. Turner asked Britney.

"She doesn't want to be seen in public with us obviously," Mrs. Turner answered for Britney, who rolled her eyes. Mr. Turner gave Britney a warning look but smiled. "But Lily will join us," Mrs. Turner.

"Great!" Mr. Turner said enthusiastically clapping his hands together. "Let's get going then!" he said as he led them out of the dining room and to the entrance hall. He opened up the cupboard door and put on Mrs. Turner and Lily's cloak's.

"Good Luck," Britney mouthed to Lily. Mr. Turner smiled at Lily and Britney.

"See you later kid," he said to Britney. Britney smiled and waved to her dad and Lily. Once they closed the door, Britney headed for the kitchen to get something to eat.

She opened up the refrigerator door and pulled out a carton of orange juice, when Britney heard the doorbell ring and put the orange juice carton in, closing the fridge door. She walked to the front doors, and opened them. Immediately, Dom walked in quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Britney asked with a small smile.

"What time is it?" he asked quickly.

"About 1, you're not supposed to be here till 5," Britney said. Dom seemed uneasy, and was looking everywhere but at Britney. Britney frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Are your parents here?" he asked.

"No – Dom, answer me," Britney said impatiently. But he didn't, instead he quickly turned around and headed up the stairs to Britney's room. Britney let out an exasperated sigh, and followed him to her room. Britney opened the door and stopped.

Dom was standing in the middle of the room, with his back facing her. Britney stood at the door way.

"Dom!" Britney snapped.

Dom quickly turned around. He stood there staring at the ground, silent for a while. He then quickly looked up.

"You know that I love you," Dom said.

"Yes," Britney said.

"You love me?" Dom asked.

"Yes!" Britney was getting quite impatient, and could not see where this conversation was going.

"Well," Dom started, but it seemed as if he could not finish what he was about to say.

"Dom!" Britney nearly yelled.

"Er . . . I can't," Dom muttered.

"You're not saying anything," Britney snapped. "Answer my first question!"

"I can't," Dom said. "But- I have something to say," he said uncertainly. He looked confused. "I need you, right now," he said quietly.

"You're being stupid," Britney said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Dom was being an absolute idiot at the moment.

"No- No, I'm not," Dom said quickly. "I'm not! I've been stupider," he said more to himself.

"Yeah – well ok," Britney said, she walked across to him. "Dom –" She was immediately cut off, Dom put his lips hard against her lips, and soon slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Britney was quite confused, but retaliated. Dom moved her over to the bed, without breaking the kiss. He lay on top of her, his hand wandering over her chest. Britney tensed a bit, but relaxed. Dom reached for the bottom of her shirt, and he pulled it off. Britney froze.

She couldn't get her body to agree with her mind, as Dom moved his hand up her skirt. Britney pulled back from the kiss. "Dom?" she breathed heavily.

Dom smiled. "I love you," he said, and he moved in to continue.

_Damn, I hate him,_ Britney thought. He was taking control of her body, she had no control with what was happening.

Dom got to the top of her skirt and slid it off her legs, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. She felt the coldness of Dom's jacket on her skin. Britney grabbed Dom's jacket, and un-did the zipper. She slid off his jacket as it fell to the ground. Britney pulled off his sweater, revealing his chest. Dom started to kiss her neck, as he moved his kisses down to her chest. He moved the position of both of them, so Britney was on top of him. Britney hesitated, and broke away.

"Dom," she breathed again. "I – can -?" Britney said, but she knew it was no use. Dom just smiled at her, he moved his hand to her face and kissed it gently. Britney weakened, she moved her hand to his pants and soon got them off.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Lily asked Britney.

The party had started about an hour ago. Many people had finally stopped arriving and the guests were all dressed up in dress robes, dancing, laughing, talking, and eating. Britney had been quiet all the evening since Lily came back from lunch with Britney's parents.

To say the least, the lunch had gone pretty good. Lily was questioned by Britney's mother about how Lily was doing in school, how her parents were and all that. But when Britney's mother got into the conversation of Dom, Mr. Turner had to get the check. Lily smiled. Britney's father was extremely nice and favoured Britney a lot.

When Lily came back from lunch, Britney was sitting on her bed reading and very silent. She didn't even ask how the lunch was like she would have done normally. Instead she kept quiet and hadn't said much.

"Nothing's the matter," Britney said quietly. She said in a way that caused Lily to not believe her in any way.

Lily looked at Britney.

"I'm fine," Britney said quickly as she turned around and leaned against the table.

"Liar," Lily muttered.

Britney let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok, I'll tell you," Britney said. Lily grinned. "After you left out for lunch," Britney said, then started whispering. "Dom came over and," after that Lily couldn't hear a thing.

"What?" Lily asked loudly.

"Shh," Britney said frantically. "Not so loud," she looked around, as if expecting people to be trying to hear her conversation with Lily, but no one was paying any attention to the two sixteen year old girls. "I," she whispered, and she was continuing to talk because Lily saw her mouth barely moving, but Lily couldn't hear.

"Just talk louder," Lily said impatiently.

"Dom and I had sex," Britney said, still whispering but Lily heard and had to do a double take.

"What?" She yelled shocked.

"DOM AND I HAD SEX!" Britney shouted. Lily stood there wide eyed. Britney froze. She looked behind her and saw a few people staring at her, but no one that she knew of that knew her or her parents. Britney smiled nervously at them before turning back to Lily, looking deeply confused.

"You know, I heard you before you yelled," Lily said weakly. Britney seemed to be very shocked and nodded.

"Well, we defiantly heard you," came a voice. Britney bit her lower lip and winced. She turned slowly to find James and Sirius standing there. James grinning ear to ear, while Sirius was just smiling, showing he didn't care. Lily frowned at Sirius' expression.

Britney laughed nervously. "I lied," she said throwing her hands up in the air and slowly dropped them to the side. "I lied, I'm a liar!" she said pointing to herself, out of pure nervousness. But she wasn't lying.

"Oh come on, Brit, no need to cover up," James said quickly, walking over to Britney and putting his arm over he shoulders. "I'll tell you all about the birds and the bees," Britney batted his hand away.

"Leave me alone James," Britney mumbled.

"So where is the man of the hour?" James said looking around for Dom. "Did he run away? Not much of a boyfriend is he?" James asked. He was teasing Britney, and Lily was getting angry, but she decided to be quiet for Britney's sake.

"Shut up James," Britney said turning away from him.

"Britney, you really need to find a new man if he runs away after he sleeps with you. For the first time too," James said tutting.

"James, go away," Britney said. "I didn't ask you for your opinion!" she snapped the last part.

"Not very happy are you?" James asked.

"James I am very close to grabbing that fork there and stabbing you," Britney said harshly, turning her gaze to a pile of forks. The forks were there for people to grab so they could eat their food.

James shook his head, as if he disapproved. "Poor Britney," James said. "I'll leave you to think about what you did," he scolded, he smiled and turned around with Sirius. They began walking up to James' room. "Why didn't you talk at all?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm tired, that's all," he said. James looked at Sirius suspiciously.

"Do you love her?" James asked.

"No," Sirius said seriously, James wondered if that was true or not. "I don't love girls, Prongs."

"Well, you constantly have been trying to kiss her lately, getting on Dom's nerves. You love her or at least like her," James said.

"Look, Prongs, it's just something that I need to do," Sirius said shrugging, as he left James' room quickly.

James hurried after him. "What do you need to do?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius grinned. "Fuck Britney."

**A/N: R/R!**


	13. Left Or Right, Part 1

**Chapter 14: Left Or Right (Part 1)**

"You know Padfoot, I'd rather like it if we went out for New Years," James said as he slowly, and cautiously walked across a log. They were walking threw a wood just behind the Potter's house. They often did this when they were bored, or planning things. James' parents were at work, so they weren't there to tell him off for going into the wood. Where they insisted and ordered him countless times not to go in. But he _was_ sixteen going on seventeen in a few months time. He had every right to do what he liked when he liked, without being told off by his parents.

Now that Sirius lived with James, (since he ran from his parents' house) James was rarely ever bored. But there were times, like now, when they had nothing to do but wonder about in the wood on the snowy winter day, after Christmas. That evening would be New Years Eve. The two were discussing what they should do. James made his option obvious.

"Yeah sure, we'll send letters to Moony and Wormtail to tell them what we're doing. Where do you want to go? Your parents will be going out tonight as well. They also know practically everyone in the wizarding community in London. So we have to be careful of where we head for the night." Sirius said very fast. James looked at Sirius astounded at how quick whitted he was being today, but by tomorrow morning, Sirius would be hung over from New Years.

"Hmm," James said thoughtfully. Where could they go, without his parents finding out about their night. Sirius had a point, someone would see them drinking and partying, and they would walk into his parents at the Ministry, and laugh like it's no big deal about how him and Sirius were drinking till they passed out. Since James' parents were at a very high rank of the Auror's they had a very narrow mind when it came to the law. James would be in a great amount of trouble if his parents found out.

"Take your time to think," Sirius said, shrugging.

"No, I got it," James finally said after a while of thinking. He and Sirius had stopped, and were sitting on the log thinking of how to avoid the wizarding community of London. His parents knew everyone practically, by acquaintance or a close friend. Either way, if his parents didn't know the person who would see James and Sirius, word would travel fast to his parent's ears. With their luck, they would find out just before they'd leave back to Hogwarts. Their plan on going out for the night was a doomed plan. It would never be pulled off sucessfully. Also, they were under-age, their parents wouldn't like that thought either.

"Let's hear it then. Otherwise we won't be going nowhere tonight," Sirius said, standing up from the log and kicking a stone away from him. He picked up a long stick and threw it at a tree.

"We can go to a muggle place," James finally said.

Sirius snapped his head in James' direction and let out a mischievous grin. James shrugged thoughtless, as if thinking it was a stupid idea, he picked up a stick and broke it.

A dusting of snow arrived the night before. Not much snow would show up, unlike Hogwarts, where you would get feet of snow, endless. It was sort of disappointing to look at the snow here, compared to Hogwarts.

"Are you kidding, that's brilliant, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, convincing James of his previous thought. "Your parents don't know any muggles! – Do they?" Sirius askedslowly to see if Mr. and Mrs. Potter knew all the muggles in London as well.

James shook his head smirking. "Not many," James said. "So we're off to get drunk with muggle girls!"

"Just what I like," Sirius said happily.

* * *

"What are you two boys planning to do tonight?" Mrs. Potter asked James and Sirius. She was all dressed up to go out with Mr. Potter at any time for a New Years party.

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing, just going to relax, do homework," Sirius said as if it was nothing. Sirius was so good at lying sometimes. But, James knew that Sirius never liked lying to the Potters. They took him in and had been nice to him in everyway. James was better with excuses, while Sirius could lie his way out of trouble.

"Do homework?" Mrs. Potter asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah, we go back to school the day after tomorrow, and we haven't started at all," Sirius said simply.

"I'm surprised you two haven't even attempted to ask your father and I if you could go out this evening," Mrs. Potter said to James. James stared at his mother innocently. He put down his Quidditch magazine, and James sat up properly.

"Yeah, Sirius and I both agreed that we were tired. It was a very busy Christmas holiday," James said.

Mrs. Potter nodded in understanding. She was too easy to convince. She loved Sirius and James too much to think they would do anything wrong. She trusted the two of them, more than anything. James just had to make sure he wouldn't be interrogated by his father. Because, his father would know what they were up tojust by looking at James.

"Well, mum, we're going upstairs, I think we'll get some sleep," James said, standing up. Sirius stood up beside James and smiled at Mrs. Potter.

"James, Sirius, it's only nine o'clock," Mrs. Potter said, looking at the two boys suspiciously.

"Mrs. Potter," Sirius said softly. "We're growing sixteen year old boys, we need sleep," Sirius said it that made Mrs. Potter nod and heading out of the living room.

"Be good! We'll be back later," said Mrs. Potter as she exited the living room. Mr. Potter entered the living room, just as Mrs. Potter left.

"James, Sirius, I'll know if you're doing something tonight. That means no party here, no going out to party. Don't donothing!" Mr. Potter said strictly. "We'll be back," he said, he turned in the direction out of the living room.

"Bye!" they heard Mrs. Potter call out before they heard two pop's to indicate they had left.

Sirius and James smiled and got up from the couch. They went up to James' room and opened the door to see Remus sitting at James' desk throwing a quaffle up in the air and catching it. Peter was sitting on James' bed reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Finally!" Peter said exasperatedly.

"We've been up here for forty minutes," Remus said giving his watch a look, before placing the quaffle on the desk and standing up.

"Sorry," James said. "Let's go then."

"Where are we exactly going in muggle London?" Peter asked as he stood up and put his jacket on.

"What do you mean?" James asked frowning. He had his jacket on and headed out his bedroom door, with Sirius on tow, and Remus behind them.

"Well," Peter said closing the door behind him. "We're going to London, which we have NO clue where everything is. Where will we go for a party?"

"Anywhere," Sirius said as they headed down the stairs.

"It's New Years, Wormtail. Everyplace in London will have there own party." James shouted so Peter could hear him from behind.

"How are we getting there?" Peter said as they all stood in front of the fireplace in the study, staring at it's emptiness.

"Floo powder! How else?" James asked.

Remus shook his head.

"Yeah, all we have to do is floo to the Leaky Cauldron and head out to London. Easy!" Sirius said to Peter.

Peter nodded slowly as he tried to understand. James and Sirius stood still, looking at the fireplace. They stood there for a while, silent.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Peter asked them.

"My dad knows Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, he'll see us," James said timidly.

"Then he'll tell your dad," Sirius said sighing heavily. "How will we get their Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Why do I have to figure this out?" Remus asked alarmed.

"Because, Padfoot and I just spent the entire day figuring out how we would pull this off," James said the obvious.

"Like hell you spent the whole day thinking about something that's so easy," Remus muttered. He seemed to be thinking as he sat down in a chair in the study. "We'll send Peter in, do you have dungbombs?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned and headed up stairs to his room. He came down soon with a bag of dungbombs.

"Ok, Peter you take these, cause a distraction, then we'll all come in and we'll sneak out," Remus said frowning a bit.

"Great, go Peter," James said.

"Why me?" Peter asked apprehensively.

"Because, James' dad only has people looking out for us, not you, so you go." Sirius said as he pushed Peter towards the fireplace.

Peter sighed deeply and headed to the fireplace, he grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace yelling, "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" Peter immediately felt his whole body feelingsucked inas he turned around very quickly when he hit solid ground.

"Urgh," Peter groaned as he slowly pushed himself up to stand up.

He looked around the Leaky Cauldron, and saw that there wasn't a lot of people. Probably everyone was going to a real New Years party. The only people were a few lonely looking wizards and one witch. All in all, Peter counted all the people, there were twelve of them and they were all drunk. None of them would even care about the dungbombs or firecrackers that Peter had.

Peter knew he'd better hurry before the other three come, so he quickly headed to the other end of the Leaky Cauldron and dropped the dungbombs. Immediately Peter pulled his shirt over his nose to block the smell. The drunks had all lifted their heads to see any sign of the smell in the room. He then put the firecrackers down he pulled out his wand and set the firecrackers off, they immediately started flying everywhere around the Leaky Cauldron. Peter set off all the firecrackers off. It was now to dangerous to move without being hit by one.

Peter quickly stood up and stepped closely to the wall. Tom the inn keeper was frantically running around with his wand out trying to stop the firecrackers. By then, all the drunks had quickly wobbled they're way out of the Leaky Cauldron. The firecrackers were still going and they wouldn't stop any time soon. The employees that worked at the Leaky Cauldron were too busy worried about the firecrackers to notice Peter.

Just then bright green flames erupted from the fireplace and Remus fell out. He quickly stood up with the firecrackers everywhere and stood beside Peter.

"How many did you set off?" Remus asked Peter.

"All of them," Peter said as Remus quickly moved his foot to avoid a firecracker.

"You weren't supposed to set off all of them, only a few," Remus said.

Green flames, again, erupted from the fireplace and James came out as he fell onto the ground, and right after James hit the ground green flames erupted from the fireplace the fourth time and Sirius came falling right on top of James.

"Padfoot get off!" James shouted.

"You set off all of my firecrackers!" Sirius yelled in alarm.

"Padfoot!" James said as he pushed Sirius off, James quickly got up and stood beside Remus. Sirius stumbled to his feet and walked towards the door that led to the Muggle World. Tom the innkeeper was yelling and waving his wand crazily. Sirius opened the door and slipped through. James followed with Remus and Peter closely behind. Peter closed the door behind him.

"We're out!" Sirius shouted and raised his hands in the air. "Let's go!"

"Wait," James said. "Where do we go?"

"Left," Remus said pointing to the left.

"Why left?" Sirius said. He walked out onto the middle of the roadand looked down theleft waythat Remus pointed too. "Do you know what's down there?"

Remus shook his head and started to walk down the sidewalk. Sirius opened his mouth but James shot him a look to shut up. James followed Remus and Sirius caught up to James's side.

"I think we should go right," Peter said to them.

They stopped and turned around.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"It looks familiar," Peter said. "I think my mum took me down this way before."

James sighed. "Which way? Left or right?" James stood and looked at Remus.

"Left," he said nodding his head down the direction they were just walking.

"Right," Peter said.

Sirius looked at James for an answer, but James just returned the same look.

"I don't know," James said.

"We should make a map of Muggle London," Sirius muttered slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Just decide, if you two want to go left or right," Peter said with an obvious tone. James just nodded and turned his head down so he and Sirius could talk privatley.

"I think we should go Moony's way, he has more sense of direction," Sirius whispered to James so the other two wouldn't hear. James nodded his head in agreement. He and Sirius pulled their heads up and looked at the two. James winked at Sirius.

"I've always liked left," James said in an exaggerated thoughtful voice.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"But, I've alwayshad a liking forright," Sirius said.

James widened his eyes at Sirius as if to tell him to say left. Sirius just grinned.

"Fine then, Padfoot goes with me, and Prongs goes with Moony," Peter said.

"No!" James and Sirius said at the same time.

"We go together," James said. "Let's just go Moony's way," James said turning around in Remus's direction.

"No!" Peter whined.

"Wormtail, don't be difficult," Sirius said.

"I'm sure it's right," Peter said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How can you be sure?" Remus asked. "You've never been to a muggle bar, so you don't know and you're not sure if right is the correct way, it doesn't matter, but I think left would be our best bet," Remus said quickly.

Peter stood with his mouth open slightly. James and Sirius started to leave with Remus. They walked down the street and turned a corner. Peter stood their motionless with his arms crossed over his chest. A loud crash erupted the quiet street that scared Peter. He ran after the other three.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in quite a while. I don't think i'll update soon again, I'm just finishing up school and it will be done in the next few weeks, so i probably won't have much time to write the next chapter. Sorry, I'll try to be quick.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**R/R!**


	14. The Mistake, Part 2

**The Mistake (Part 2)**

The four boys walked down the London street. It was quite busy with many people yelling and screaming. They passed many bars and clubs but they kept walking around the streets of London, watching all the young drunk muggles partying on the streets laughing over the littlest things. James and Sirius found this very amusing.

"This is stupid, let's just pick one," Remus said, just as he got shoved forcefully, he stumbled forward. A bunch of teenage boys came running out of a bar, as a large man was yelling at them to never come back.

Sirius grinned and pointed at the bar where the large man just re-entered. "In there," Sirius said. James looked at it and he seemed to be thinking.

"Sure," James said, and followed Sirius into the bar. Remus scowled and looked at Peter.

"I told you we should have gone right," Peter murmered, and he walked into the bar after James, Remus sighed and walked in.

The four boys looked at what they had now gotten themselves into. Did they regret it? Two out of the four did. Sirius and James grinned and looked around eagerly. Lights were flashing and loud music was playing while people were talking, laughing and dancing. Most of the occupants in the club were teenagers. Sirius and James walked over to the bar and ordered drinks, Remus and Peter followed cautiously. They were frowning at the scene around them.

"Muggles really know how to party!" Peter called out over the noise.

"Yeah!" James said smiling.

"This is great! I bet it's easy to get a girl!" Sirius called out looking around for anyone good enough.

"Hey," said a voice. They turned their attention to see a tall girl with long blond hair. "What are you boys up to?" she asked smiling.

"I'm up to anything you want," Sirius said leaning in towards her.

She smiled. "Really?" she asked, "I'm Danni!" She said holding out her hand. Sirius held her hand and kissed it. She giggled. She leaned up and whispered something into Sirius' ear.

He grinned and turned back to his friends. "See you later," he said and turned back to Danni and walked a way with her.

Remus shook his head. "He wasn't even in here for five minutes," Remus said watching Sirius disappear in the crowd.

"That's Sirius!" Peter shouted.

James grinned and gulped down his drink. Five girls came dancing towards them laughing and smiling. They were dancing really close to the three of them and pulling them towards them. James' grin was still on his face. A girl grabbed his arm and pulled him a way.

"Bye!" James called out to Remus and Peter. Remus looked at Peter worried as the girls started pulling them away too.

* * *

"Awww," cooed Sandy as she caressed James' face. Sandy had dark brown hair and was practically hanging off James' left arm. On his right was Emmy, a girl with light brown hair playing with James' fingers. This was defiantly good for James. He had two pretty girls on New Years Eve. They were soaking up every word that came out of James' mouth like a sponge. James was not hating the attention either.

He sat with the two girls in a corner booth. James was telling a story about how his girlfriend broke his heart right after his brother died. He told in detail about all his romantic stunts in detail. He knew this would work, Sirius had told James once he told this to a girl and they had sex in a broom closet.

"If I was your girlfriend, I would never treat you like that," said Emmy with a suggestive smile.

"It just hurts, you know?" James said, pretending to cry.

"Awww," they both said as they wrapped their arms around him and hugged him.

"I can't sleep at nights," James whimpered, Sandy started rubbing James' back and Emmy held onto James' hand.

"JAMES!" James sat up properly and looked behind him to see Sirius running towards his booth. Sirius jumped into the booth from the back and squeezed himself between James and Sandy. Sandy looked shock, and looked at Sirius curiously. "James, I need your help, I – well, hello there," Sirius said looking at Sandy. "I'm Sirius," he went to grab her hand. Sandy giggled.

"Sirius," James said, Sirius snapped back his attention to James.

"Oh, right! You have to hide me!" Sirius said, looking over his shoulder.

"What?" James asked. Sirius ducked under the table. "Sirius, what the hell is going on?" Sirius hid himself under the table completely, so James couldn't see him. James rolled his eyes.

"A friend of yours?" Emmy asked with a slight smile. James nodded.

A large man walked over to James. He had huge broad shoulders, and huge arms. He looked like if he touched anyone, he could snap them in half. He had an angry expression on his face, like he was going to kill. "Where is he?" He snapped looking around the pub.

"I'm sorry, what?" James asked confused.

"Your little friend, where is he? I just saw him here a moment ago," said the man, glaring at James.

James felt someone tug on the bottom of his pants. "My little friend? I don't know what you're talking about," James said cautiously.

The man's face turned red, and he grabbed James shirt and pulled him from his seat. Sandy let out a shout of surprise. "You know very well what I'm talking about! Tell your friend, that when I find him I will snap him in half!" shouted the man and he threw James back at the booth, James fell onto the table. The man sniggered and turned around and stomped off in another direction.

Sandy and Emmy started helping James to his feet and started hugging him and telling him how worried and scared they were. James crouched down under the table and pulled Sirius from under there. Sirius crouched down behind James.

"Sirius! What the hell?" James yelled, "I nearly got my arse kicked! What did you do!"

"Well – you see, I got in a bit of trouble -" Sirius started.

"Obviously! What did you do?" James repeated.

"Well, you know that girl I left with? Danni?" James nodded. "Well, it turns out she has an angry jealous boyfriend who walked in on us both naked in the broom closet." Sirius said.

James let out a frustrated sigh. "Of course he did!" James snapped.

"I had no clue. And now he's after me with his friends," Sirius said. "So, we gotta find Remus and Peter and get out of here as quickly as possible!" Sirius said looking around for Remus, Peter or the large man.

"No! Your doing this by yourself!" James said.

"What? No!" Sirius tried.

"You started this, now you finish it, whether you leave or not, is not my problem," James said.

Sirius glared at him. "Your not going to help me, then?" Sirius asked.

James sighed. "Run," he said. Sirius looked behind him to see the large man and his large friends hurrying towards Sirius. Sirius' eyes widened and he ran through the crowds of people.

"Aren't you going to help him?" asked Emmy. James sighed.

"I'll see you two lovely ladies again sometime. I promise," James gave them a wink and started in search for Remus and Peter.

James went on a mad search looking for Remus first, when he finally found him, he was talking to a girl. James walked up to him.

"We have to leave . . . now." James said.

Remus looked at him annoyed, he then frowned. "Does this have to do with Sirius running towards us?" Remus asked.

James groaned, Sirius ran right past them.

"We have to go," James said. Remus nodded and said his apology's to the girl, and ran after James. James caught up behind Sirius, with Remus running behind him. Sirius grabbed Peter and started dragging him, while running. Sirius pushed open the door that led them outside and he ran out in the middle of the street. Peter stopped and put his hands on his knees and started breathing loudly. Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's head back to James' house," Sirius said.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the large man's voice. The Marauders turned around to see the large man and his large friends standing on the sidewalk with their arms crossed and glaring at them. "I can't believe my girlfriend ever went with a girl!" he said.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a problem with me?" he snapped, he walked towards the Marauders. "I have a problem with you!" He gave Sirius a shove. Sirius looked at him without blinking. He usually did that when he was being serious with a girl. Sirius shook his head. "Are you trying to be cool, fag?" the large man said.

Sirius glared and punched the man square in the nose. The man was knocked to the ground. All of his large friends started charging at Sirius and knocked him to the ground and started punching him and kicking him. James jumped on one of the men's back and started strangling him. Remus started pulling the men off Sirius with Peter. Then a fight broke out among them all. Sirius quickly got up and punched the large man again. With all of them punching, kicking and strangling one another, it was becoming pretty gory. A few people had tried to stop them but they hadn't, until they heard sirens.

The large man stopped, as Sirius kicked him off. The men all started a run down the street.

"That's right! RUN!" Sirius shouted after them and laughed. Sirius smiled at James and Remus, and wiped his nose from the blood.

Remus' eyes widened, as the sirens got louder. "RUN!" he yelled, he started a run down the street, James ran, with Peter and Sirius behind him.

"Why are we running?" Pete called out, he was the slowest, and was quite a far way behind the three other boys.

"POLICE!" Remus shouted.

"What's the police?" James asked. He looked behind him and saw a large thing and flashing lights on the top driving quickly towards them. Remus turned down and ally, and Sirius and James followed. Remus looked around the corner cautiously with James and Sirius over his shoulder.

"Where's Peter?" Sirius said.

"Sh!" Remus snapped. "It's your fault we're in this position. If you could only keep your hands to yourself, and keep your dick in your pants," Remus whispered angrily. Sirius backed off. "Oh shit," Remus moaned.

The police had Peter in hand cuffs and started pushing him towards the cop car. They put him in the back and started the car and headed down the street.

"Where did they take Peter?" James asked frowning.

"I'm not really sure," Remus said slowly. "No where good, I can tell you that." Remus, James and Sirius walked out of the ally and onto the sidewalk.

"We need to get him, though," James said.

Sirius nodded. "But we don't know where he is." Sirius frowned and kicked a pop can on the ground. He sat down on the curb.

"I know someone who will know where he is," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Who?" James asked.

"Lily," Remus said as he sat on the curb next to Sirius.

"Evans?" James asked. Remus nodded, James sighed and sat on the curb next to Remus. "How are we going to pull of getting to Evans'?"

"She's at Britney's," Sirius said. Remus and James looked at him. "What?" he said. He put his head in his hands.

"Still," James said slowly. "We'd have to go through the Leaky Cauldron, to get to the fireplace. And, well, I'm sure Tom has gotten everything under control with the fireworks."

Remus nodded. "I'll go in first, distract him, and you two get to Britney's, I'll get there eventually."

James smiled. "Ok, let's get going!" James said rubbing his hands together, and getting up to start heading back to The Leaky Cauldron a little further down the street. Remus and Sirius followed him silently.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. While i was writing this chapter, my computer kept shutting down, and i'd lose all that i had written. I finally finished this chapter. I'm finished with school now so I'll be updating more often. If i get more reviews, I'll update quicker.**

**R/R!**


	15. The Rescue, Part 3

**Chapter 15: The Rescue (Part 3)**

"Hey Tom!" Remus said as he walked up to Tom the innkeeper. Tom smiled at him. Remus had his attention. Remus looked at the door, where Sirius and James looked in carefully. Tom's back was facing them.

"Hello Remus, what can I do for you?" asked Tom leaning against his broom. "What are you doing out here? Midnight is in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, well, I have a problem," Remus said. James and Sirius were now crawling on the ground towards the fireplace. Remus resisted trying not to roll his eyes.

"Go ahead, tell me. I'm sure I can help," said Tom with a huge grin on his face.

The Leaky Cauldron was pretty much empty. About five drunken witches and wizards were present, a less amount then before the fireworks were set off. Now Remus had to think of a good problem.

"You see, there's this girl, and she hates my guts. I keep trying to ask her out and such, but we always end up fighting. I don't know how I can get her to stop calling me by my last name. I really really like her too," Remus said. James looked up from the ground and looked at him with wide eyes. Remus had taken James' situation and was using it for a 'problem' of his own. James started glaring at Remus. He was mouthing a lot of swear words at him. Remus smiled at Tom uneasily. He took a second glance at James and Sirius to find, Sirius whispering to James to go ahead.

"Well, I'd say you've got it bad," Tom said thoughtfully. Remus looked at James and Sirius. James was in the fireplace with the floo powder. He shouted the words to get him to Britney's. Tom turned his head, as Sirius ducked behind a stone pillar. "What was that?" he asked as he started to walk towards the fireplace.

"Please Tom! I want to solve this solution before the end of the year, which is in twelve minutes. Please! Help me!" Remus said quickly. Tom turned back to Remus.

"Ok, I'll help you," Tom said. Sirius held up the bag of floo powder to show Remus that he'd placed it beside the fireplace. Sirius went into the fireplace and did the same as James. Tom quickly turned around and started walking towards the fireplace.

"Well, thanks Tom!" Remus said as he walked towards the fireplace, used the floo powder and copied what James and Sirius had done only a few minutes earlier.

* * *

James landed hard on the ground, and groaned. He lifted his head and started pushing himself up. 

"Potter! What the hell?" snapped a male voice. Did he floo to the right house? He looked up to see Dom Hayden, Britney's annoying boyfriend glaring at him with Britney sitting on Dom's lap looking confused. Britney looked slightly different, she looked ill. James pushed himself up to a standing position, when green flames erupted from the fireplace again. The next thing James knew, he was knocked down on the ground again, but this time with a heavy body on him.

"Sirius get off me!" James snapped. Sirius groaned. "Quickly, before Remus comes!" Sirius rolled off James and rolled further away from the fireplace. He lay on his back with his hand to his forehead. James quickly got up and walked over to the sofa where Dom and Britney were and he sat down beside them.

"That was crazy," Sirius moaned. "My head is killing me!" he cried he put both his hands over his face and started rolling back and forth moaning and groaning about his head.

"What in Merlin is going on here!" snapped Dom. Now that James saw it, Dom and Britney were half dressed. James raised his eyebrows towards Britney, who smiled. She slid off Dom's lap.

"Hi Jamesie!" she laughed while she clapped her hand on James' shoulder. She rested her chin on James' shoulder and laughed looking at him. Sirius looked up from the ground at James and Britney.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked confused.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Dom snapped again, getting impatient and ignoring Sirius' question. Just then green flames erupted for the third time and Remus landed unsteadily on his feet.

"Ah!" Britney screamed but then laughed uncontrollably. Remus looked at Britney strangely. James grabbed Britney's arms and helped her up to her feet. She was unsteady on her feet and fell back onto the sofa, laughing.

James looked at Dom. "What the hell?" he said angry, glaring at Dom. "You got her drunk?" James snapped.

Dom rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter – what are you three doing here?" he said.

"It does matter!" Remus said, entering the conversation.

Sirius slowly got to his feet, and started glaring at Dom, who rolled his eyes.

"Look, guys," Britney said standing up, but leaning against James. "I'm not drunk," she said grinning at them. "Did you come her for little Lils?" She laughed, and wrapped her arms around James' neck and smiling at him.

"You look drunk to me, Brit," Sirius said frowning at Britney's state.

"Bugger off Black," Dom said coolly. Sirius shook his head.

"Go home Dom," Remus said.

"What? No! You can't tell me to go home, this isn't even your house," Dom said angrily.

Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dom. "Go home," Sirius said steadily, with anger on his face. Dom glared at Sirius, and backed away a bit.

"Figures," Dom muttered and he apparated out of the house.

Britney looked confused. "What happened to Dommy?" she said with her brow furrowed and she looked at James.

"Let's get you to bed," James said as he started walking with Britney hanging off him, with her arms still around his neck.

"Lily is in the guest room, if you want her James," Britney giggled, and she gave James a sort of wink. It didn't really look like one, it looked like a six year old was trying to wink and failing completely.

"We'll get you to bed first," Remus said as he helped James pull Britney to the staircase with Sirius behind them.

"What are you doing?" Britney asked, as James and Remus lifted her up the stairs.

"Taking you to bed," Sirius said.

"Sirius is here?" Britney asked. "Where?" she laughed and lifted her head back and she saw Sirius. "What are you doing upside down?"

Sirius put his hand at the back of Britney's head and pushed it back up. James and Remus carried her to her room. Sirius opened the door for James and Remus and walked in and placed Britney on her bed, who had already fallen asleep.

The three Marauders sighed. They exited Britney's room and closed the door.

"Which guest room would Evans be in?" Sirius asked looking down the hall at all the doors. Remus opened the door at the right, and Lily was sitting in there with Alice, they were laughing over something.

"Lily?" Remus said slowly. Lily looked around and quickly stood up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lily said confused. She looked at Remus for an explanation.

"I'll make this quick," Remus said. "We went to a party this evening at a muggle bar and Sirius here," Remus pointed at Sirius who waved at Lily. "Met a girl and ended up getting her naked, and her angry jealous boyfriend caught them, and her huge boyfriend got his huge friends to beat us up. We all got chased outside and we had a huge fist fight with the angry jealous boyfriend," Lily looked incuriously at Sirius who smiled guiltily. "Then the police came and we all ran away as quickly as we could. Peter wasn't as fast and got taken away."

Lily's eyes were wide. "What?" she shouted. "Are you all idiots!" she snapped. Sirius shrugged.

"Can you help us?" Sirius asked.

Lily sighed. "Fine, but quickly, before Britney's parents come home. Wait, we might need money," Lily said. "Where did Peter get arrested?" Lily asked.

"Near the Leaky Cauldron," James said, he gave Lily a wink, who ignored him.

"Oh, I think I know that police station, let's go," she said quickly.

* * *

"This isn't going to work, we might need muggle money," Lily said exasperated. Sirius looked at her clueless. She rolled her eyes and pushed open the door into the police station, Remus, Sirius and James following her. Lily walked up to the front desk with a woman police officer, sitting looking over some papers. Lily leaned against the desk. Sirius copied her. 

"May I help you?" asked the female police officer.

"Uh, yes, a friend of ours got arrested earlier this night, and we came here to get him," Lily said slowly.

"What's your friend's name?" asked the policewoman.

"Peter Pettigrew," James piped up, Lily shot him a glare.

The police woman nodded and got up and went in a door behind the desk.

"Where did she go?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up," Lily said quickly. Sirius scoffed, but stayed quiet.

The police woman returned a few minutes later. "I'm sorry, there is no Peter Pettigrew here," she said. "Maybe he's at another police station." Lily sighed heavily and turned to leave when James cut in.

"Is there a Sirius Black here by any chance?" he asked cautiously.

The police woman looked at him oddly. "I'll check," she said, and she got up and went through the door once again.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked. Lily had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at James.

Remus laughed. "I never thought of that," he said to James, who nodded.

The police woman returned shortly after. "Yes, there is a Sirius Black here, he'll be out shortly," she said with a small smile, and she went back to her work. "Have a seat over there," she pointed over to where there were a few seats. The four of them took seats and waited.

Peter walked out of the door looking confused, when he saw James, Remus and Sirius he smiled, he walked quickly to them. "Get me out of here," he muttered.

"Sure thing little buddy," Sirius said putting his arm around Peter's shoulder, and leading him out of the police station.

"Well, that was an eventful night," Remus said as he looked up to the sky. "I bet it's the new year already," Remus said.

"Happy New Year," James whispered to them, they all nodded.

"Well," Lily said. "I better get back to Britney's," Lily said.

"We'll go with you," Sirius said nodding.

"No, its ok, you guys get back home," Lily said, as she started walking down the street. The four marauders sort of watched her walk to the Leaky Cauldron a block away

"Wait! Evans!" James said, as he jogged up to her. "You know what they say?" Lily looked at him irritated. "The way you spend you New Years is how you spend the rest of the year." Lily looked at him confused. "You spent your New Years with me, so that means you'll spend the rest of the year with me!" James said grinning.

"I also spent New Years with Remus, Sirius and Peter, Potter," Lily said coldly. "So, who knows, I could be spending the rest of the year with Sirius instead of you." Lily smiled at him in a sarcastic way. "Happy New Years Potter." She glared at him one last time and hurried down the dark street to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Evans!" James called out to her again. "Will you go out with me?" he shouted, but Lily seemed to have ignored him.

* * *

"Ow," James muttered, and he pulled himself up from the ground. He was finally home; he let Sirius go ahead of him this time, so they could avoid any colliding. James stood up shakily. 

"Good Evening James," said a cool voice. James looked up and gulped.

"Hey mum, dad," James said smiling. "Happy New Year!"

James looked to see Sirius standing at the other side of the room beside Mr. and Mrs. Potter looking guilty.

"How was your evening?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Oh," James said. "Pretty boring," James shrugged.

"Really?" asked Mrs. Potter. "You do realize it is two in the morning?" James shook his head. She looked at Sirius who shook his head as well.

"Funny thing," Mr. Potter started. "We both came home just before midnight so we could celebrate with you two. But when we came home, no one was here."

"We were hiding," Sirius said quickly.

"Were you?" Mrs. Potter said. "I haven't played hide and seek with James since he was about six. But then all of a sudden, ten years later you wanted to play, James?"

James looked at Sirius, who gave him a worried look. Sirius bit his lower lip then gave James a look. It took James a few moments to realize what Sirius had planned.

"Well?" Mr. Potter said. "What do you have to say, boys?"

"Uh," James said shifting his feet uncomfortably. James ran over to his mum and dad and tapped them on the shoulder. "You're it!" He exclaimed.

"AH!" Sirius gave a fake scream and him and James ran out of the room screaming.

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK GET BACK HERE!" shouted Mr. Potter.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update again soon, I don't know what I'll be doing for the next chapter so we'll see how soon. Thank you for the reviews. Please review, they make me happy whether there good or bad reviews. Thank you!**

**R/R!**


	16. The Modeling Career

**Chapter 17: The Modelling Career and The Start of Something Bad**

As students returned from winter break, they each shared to one another about their great Christmas's. As January moved slowly, the end of the month was met with a Hogsmede visit. It was rather odd that they were having one in January, considering they usually had one for Valentines Day instead.

"Where are we heading to first?" Daisy asked, as the five girls: Lily, Alice, Britney, Tess and Daisy walked down the long dirt path into Hogsmede village, late morning on Saturday of the Hogsmede weekend.

"I need new robes," Lily said, as they entered Hogsmede.

"Ok, we'll go get Lily's robes first," Alice said. They five girls walked to Madam Malkin's robe store. They entered one after another and walked in.

A lady with orange hair came over, with a huge smile. "What can I do for you girls?" she asked the five.

"I need knew school robes," Lily said smiling.

"Great, this way," she led Lily over onto a box and motioned for Lily to stand on it.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to leave," Daisy said, as she looked at Lily who was being measured for her size.

"I'll come too," Alice said and the two waved good-bye and left.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Tess asked Britney.

"I'm not meeting Dom until later and I have nothing else to do," Britney said. "Why are _you_ here?" Britney asked giving Tess a strange look.

"So I can see Lily's size," she muttered, so Britney couldn't hear. Britney rolled her eyes and grabbed a magazine on the table next to the sofa that her and Tess were waiting on.

The sound of a bell signaled off that someone had entered the shop. A lady entered looking around the store. She was rather large with thick glasses, she was wearing magenta colored robes and her dark brown hair up in a messy bun at the top of her hair. She was wearing a lot of make-up and she looked like she was in her mid-forties.

She walked over to Britney and Tess and stood in front of them. Britney looked up and smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked in a sweet voice, her voice long, draggy and annoying.

"No not at all," Britney said nicely, and she moved over closer to Tess, who was moving towards the end of the sofa.

"Thanks," the lady said. She turned around and started to sit down right on Britney and Tess. Britney's eyes widened and moved quickly the other way, as the lady sat in between Britney and Tess.

She smiled at Britney and Tess who smiled back at her nervously. Tess went back to staring at Lily and Britney went back to her magazine.

"Felicia Koalski," the lady said holding her hand out to Tess and shook Tess' hand. Tess wasn't paying attention to the lady, but paying attention to Lily as the woman who was trying to fit her robes was calling out the sizes. The lady, obviously annoyed by being ignored turned to Britney. "Felicia Koalski," she repeated to Britney. Britney looked up from her magazine.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked. The lady let out a huff.

"My name is Felicia Koalski," she repeated once again.

"Ohh," Britney said and nodded and went back to her magazine.

The lady opened her mouth, wanting attention. "The agent," she said.

Britney looked up and nodded as she pretended to care, she quickly looked back at what was so interesting in the magazine.

The lady growled at the lack of attention she was receiving from the two sixteen year old girls.

"Have you two ever wanted to be a model or singer?" she said loudly, hoping the two would hear. Tess perked up and looked at the lady.

"Tess Horta," she said shaking the woman's hand quickly. Tess put on a fake smile, which she hoped would get the lady talking.

"Felicia Koalski," she said putting a hand to her chest to indicate herself.

"Really?" Tess asked interested.

"So you heard of me?" Felicia asked grinning proudly.

"No," Tess said laughing. "Does it really even matter?" she asked. "I have wanted to be a model slash singer."

Felicia looked annoyed, but in a split second went back to her business-like smile. "I can make it happen." She said in her annoying voice. Tess squealed.

Felicia turned to Britney. "Have you ever wondered what the models in that magazine's life was like?" she asked Britney.

Britney closed her magazine. "No, not really." She said shrugging.

"You never wondered what it would be like to live rich and never having to worry about money. Live in a nice mansion?" Felicia said to Britney. Britney scowled, she opened her mouth.

"Oh, shush," Tess said to Britney, who rolled her eyes and closed her mouth. "Britney already lives like that. She's a spoiled brat!" Tess said, Britney glared. "But, who really cares? Anyways, I have always wondered the things you just said," she said this all very quickly.

Felicia looked sort of dazed at what Tess had just said. "Right, well, I would love to help you out. You too," she said to Britney.

"No thanks," Britney waved Felicia off.

Felicia grabbed the magazine off of Britney's lap and ignored Britney's protests. "You never wanted to be in …" she looked at the cover of the magazine. "Witch Weekly?"

"No," Britney said, clearly annoyed by this woman.

"Really? Well, I can tell you two could be so famous as models. In magazines and more," Felicia said.

"Well," Britney started. "Don't you have to be tall and slim?" Britney asked. "I mean, Tess and I are far from tall and –"

"Speak for yourself," Tess said.

"Tess, _you're _shorter than me," Britney said looking at Tess annoyed.

Tess scoffed and looked away. "Not in heels," she muttered.

"Oh yeah, my bad. Congratulations you just moved up to the grand height of five foot four!" Britney snapped.

"And what height would you suggest I am Britney?" Tess said coldly.

"Five foot two! And, if you look in these sorts of magazines – which I know you do – all these women are much taller than us," Britney said looking at the magazine. "And they look so fake," she stated. "But they do have nice clothes," Britney said, sighing and leaning back into the sofa and looking at the magazine again.

"Ladies," Felicia said. "Size does not matter." Britney looked away from the magazine and looked thoughtful.

"Actually," Britney started. "It sort of does."

Tess rolled her eyes. "You're so immature Britney!" she nearly yelled.

"This is ridiculous," Britney said, as she stood up. Lily was at the counter paying for her robes and she walked over to them.

"Ok, let's go," Lily said happily.

Felicia stood up quickly. "Hello I'm Felicia Koalski," She said holding out her hand to Lily, who shook it cautiously. She looked at Britney for an answer. "I'm a modeling or singing agent."

"Oh," Lily said. "Let's go," she said to Britney.

"Don't you want to hear more?" she said quickly to Lily, trying to stop her from leaving.

"No," Lily said.

"Wait – wait," Tess said. "You're going to _let_ Lily be a model?" Tess scoffed.

"Well, yes," Felicia said. Tess looked outraged.

"She has red hair!" she screeched. "I mean, I found it hard to believe you wanted Britney, but she's a brunette… But a red head?" Tess snapped.

"Hey!" Lily said weakly and looked at Britney, who comforted her.

Felicia laughed nervously. "Well, I don't see the problem."

"She has red hair! That's gross!" Tess said angrily.

"Oh Tess, drop it!" Britney said, as her and Lily headed out the door with a little ring of the bell. They exited to the streets of Hogsmede and they started to walk down towards the Three Broomsticks.

"What was that about?" Lily asked. Britney rolled her eyes, Lily moved her bags in her hands so that it was more comfortable to carry.

"Some modeling agent or whatever, trying to get us to sign for her," Britney said shaking her head. Lily laughed.

* * *

"Why are we at the Hogshead for our date?" Britney asked Dom skeptically. Britney felt very uncomfortable in the Hogshead. There were some creepy characters in this place. Why Dom took her here surprised her.

"What's wrong with the Hogshead?" Dom asked, as the waiter came and put tow bottles of firewhisky in front of the two of them.

"It's freaky. That's what's wrong with the Hogshead," Britney said like it was obvious.

"But they can give you firewhisky here while your underage," Dom said smiling at her slightly as he started to drink his firewhisky.

"Oh, right," Britney said quietly as she grabbed the bottle of firewhisky and gulped it down.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Britney said excitedly, as Dom led her to the back of the library. They had just gotten back from Hogsmede. Dinner had just started. At this point Britney was very drunk and was being held up by Dom as he stopped them at the back of the library.

Britney laughed. Dom pushed her against a book shelf and started to kiss her passionately he wasted no time as he pulled her shirt off.

And this was the start of a bad thing.

* * *

Sirius wandered the halls by himself on that Saturday afternoon. He had decided to come back early from Hogsmede. His date that he was with ended up very annoying, and Sirius made an excuse to leave early. Sirius wandered around for a bit, he walked past the library when Britney emerged with Dom.

"Hey Sirius!" Britney laughed and stumbled over to Sirius. Sirius caught her as she tripped. She started laughing uncontrollably. Sirius frowned deeply, and turned towards Dom.

"Come on Britney. Leave Black so he can torture some innocent girl." Dom said grabbing Britney roughly by the arm and pulling her away from Sirius.

"Torture an innocent girl?" Sirius started. "Your one to talk." Dom glared and Sirius were in a glaring competition now. Britney was slowly sobering up watching the two glaring at eachother with a lot of hate.

"Well, I think we should -" she tried, walking away a bit. When she noticed neither of them were moving, she stayed put. "Sirius -" she tried again. He finally broke away from glaring and turned to Britney. Britney had her hands on her stomach with an uneasy look on her face.

"Dominic, I think you should leave," Sirius said turning back to Dom.

"Why, Black? So you can make a move on my girl? She is mine, Black. Not yours." He moved closer to Sirius, and smirked. "Your not good enough for her. She deserves a man who can give her stuff. Not a boy who is living with his best friend. Having his friend's mummy making you breakfast with a smiley face." Dom hissed at Sirius.

"Whoa, Dom, don't start with that," Britney snapped at Dom. Sirius was full on glaring at Dom with so much hate.

"Why are you defending him Britney?" Dom asked her.

"He's my friend!" Britney snapped.

"Well I don't like the fact that your _friend_ is in love with you!" Dom snapped back.

"I'm not -" Sirius started.

"-In Love with her?" Dom finished venomously. "Then what is with this whole thing your pulling?" Dom asked.

Sirius smirked. "I'm looking out for her, so guys like _you_ don't ruin her life."

Dom narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "She is _mine_."

"Like hell I am!" Britney yelled. "What am I? Property? I believe I have an opinion too!"

"No, no you don't!" Dom scoffed.

Sirius turned to walk away but whipped around and punched Dom in the face.

Britney gasped. "Sirius!" She yelled pushing him away, and kneeling down to Dom.

"Britney, don't!" Dom snapped putting a hand to his face and sitting up. "Don't help me, I can do it myself!"

"I wasn't going to help you," Britney laughed. Dom pulled the hand away from his face. Britney was glowering at him. Britney pushed him back down and stood up and stormed away. Sirius smirked and ran after Britney. While Dom lay on the ground stunned.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa i realized it's been 8 months since i updated last. The reason why was i was stuck, and i haven't had much time to update. I had this chapter half finished since july i think and i sort of found it today, and decided to finish and update. I'm So Sorry for takin so long. Whether i still have my reviewers or not i will try to update as soon as possible. I think i might be in the groove of things again.:P **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and if you come back, thank you for your loyalty:D**

**See You Again Soon!**

**R/R!**


	17. Sleeping, Sneaking and Snivellus

**Chapter 18: Sleeping, Sneaking and Snivellus**

"Britney, wait up!" Sirius called after her. He jogged up to her and stopped in front of her. Britney stopped too, and was looking at the wall beside her in the deserted corridor. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" Britney asked, still avoiding eye contact.

Sirius scoffed. "I wasn't in the mood."

"It's Valentines Day," Britney muttered.

"Happy Valentines Day," Sirius said and pulled out a rose and gave it to Britney. Britney took it and looked up at Sirius briefly. She looked at the red rose.

"Whoa, thank you," she said in a small voice.

"It doesn't mean anything," Sirius added looking at Britney wearily.

"No . . . It does." She smiled and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "It's the only thing I actually got, Dom took me to the Hogshead." Britney said angrily.

"Classy," Sirius said watching Britney.

"Yeah," Britney said nodding her head. "I'm sorry about back there, I – I mean, he shouldn't have said that." Britney looked at him. "I obviously don't know much about your family situations. But, I know enough not to mention them"

Sirius sighed. "I bet you weren't planning on spending your Valentines with me." He said, changing the subject.

Britney smiled. "I don't mind."

* * *

James sat in Madam Malkin's on the couch, where Britney and Tess sat earlier in the day. He had his head leaned against the arm of the couch half asleep. His girlfriend, of a total of one week was getting dressed up in robes of all colours. She was asking questions about how each robe looked on her, and if the colour matched her eyes, her hair or her personality. His girlfriend was one of the tallest girls he had dated, she was about 6 feet, which is only about an inch and a half shorter then him. Of course, Sirius thought that it was great that James wad dating a girl who was tall and a year older than him. She was 7th year Ravenclaw. She was literally huge! She was awfully intimidating too. James was scared to even break-up with her.

"James?" James heard faintly. He felt like he was far away, as his eyes were drooping slowly. "James!" James knew he should open his eyes, but he couldn't. He felt someone shake him. He opened his eyes and looked around groggily. "James." James looked at his girlfriend, Cynthia. "What do you think about these robes?" James was still half asleep.

James opened his mouth. "Huge," he said quietly before closing his eyes completely and falling asleep. James felt someone hitting him with a magazine, but was too tired to care. He moved around a bit and sighed contentedly. He heard muffled screams from far away, but it was too late because he was in a deep sleep…

* * *

Lily hurried her way back to Madam Malkins. She had to return her dress robes after she noticed a rip in them at the Tree Broomsticks. She was late for dinner, and had to hurry back up to school. She opened the door and heard the little bell go off, and she hurried over to Madam Malkin and told her situation. Madam Malkin disappeared in the back, saying she would be just a minute. Lily sighed contentedly, and headed towards the couch when she saw a familiar person passed out on the couch.

"Potter?" Lily said apprehensively. She walked slowly over to James and shook him lightly. James stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up quickly when he saw Lily.

"Evans? What are you doing in my dorm?" James yawned. Lily gave him a weird look. James took in his surroundings, and let his mouth hang open into a slight 'o' shape. "I fell asleep," James said sheepishly.

"I see that," Lily smirked. Madam Malkin cleared her throat and handed Lily her robes. "Get back to school, Potter." Lily said and she left the store with the ring of the bell. Madam Malkin turned to James.

"You finally have woken up. I'm very astounded on how you slept through your girlfriends screams and whacking you around." She gave James a look and turned back to doing what she was doing before. James shook his head and hurried out the store.

He chased after Lily who was walking very quickly. James forgot his cloak back in Madam Malkin's but decided to freeze and be with Lily then be warm and without Lily. "Evans!" James shouted and finally caught up to her.

"What?" Lily asked still walking quickly. James was doing a slight jog trying to keep up, he was getting a slight cramp in his chest.

"Let me walk you back to the castle," he said panting. Lily gave him a strange look but continued to walk as fast as possible.

"No," she said passing through the Hogwarts gates, as they closed behind the two of them.

"Don't you have a date on Valentines day?" James continued talking, not caring that he was freezing in the February weather, and couldn't breathe in the cold air properly, and he was cramping up.

"No," Lily said nonchalantly. The castle was getting closer and closer, and James' Valentines day time with Lily was coming to a close.

"Aren't you going to slow down?" James tried letting out a small laugh but couldn't because he could barely even breathe. He was feeling slightly suffocated.

"No," Lily said hurrying up the stairs to the entrance door. James finally took this as his final opportunity and stopped her by grabbing her arm. They had made it to the top of the stairs.

"Come on Evans, be nice to me on this holiest of days," James said with his grin that would make any girl weaken.

"'Holiest of Days'? What are you smoking?" Lily chuckled and pulled her arm free of James' grip and headed through the door, and into the empty Entrance Hall. Everyone by now was in the Great Hall eating dinner.

"Come on, just be nice. I know you can!" James said touching her arm. Lily shivered slightly. She then noticed James was shivering even more.

"Oh for crying out loud Potter. You are pathetic," she laughed. James was very pale and his lips looked slightly blue.

"What are you saying?" James shivered crossing his arms across his chest and putting his hands under his arm pits.

Lily shook her head. She headed into the great hall pulling off her cloak and hate and gloves and putting them into her bag from Madam Malkin's. She looked around at her friends to find that they were all sitting beside the other three Marauders and in conversation. Lily groaned and headed towards them, sitting beside Britney who was talking to Sirius across from her. James came up behind sitting next Sirius on the opposite side.

"Cold James?" Britney asked amused. Sirius laughed when he say James' appearance. Remus shook his head.

"Where you been, mate?" Sirius asked, trying to stifle laughter.

"Shut it, I'm freezing my arse off!" James said grabbing the spoon for the mashed and putting them onto his plate.

"It was your own fault," Lily muttered to her food. James looked up and glared at her.

"Actually, I think it's your fault." James said putting a fork full of food into his mouth grinning. Lily winced at how gross it was.

"Really, how?" Lily asked anger flashing in her eyes.

"I was sleeping, when you -" James was cut off by Sirius who let out a suggestive whistle. Britney grinned at him. "Do you mind?" James snapped.

"Not at all," Sirius stated. "Go _right_ ahead." He grinned widely, and looked interested.

"Sirius," Remus said warningly.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Don't, get her started," Remus said nodding towards Lily.

Lily snapped her attention to Remus. "Get me _started_ Remus?" Lily hissed. Remus looked at Lily with no expression and just shrugged her off, getting into a conversation with Alice and Frank.

Lily opened her mouth, but Britney interrupted her before she could say anything. "I love Valentines day! Don't you?" She said loudly, but with much sarcasm. All she was met with was miserable muttering.

* * *

A week and a half after Valentines day, the full moon was fast approaching. Remus was bringing his monthly excuse up to people. In the beginning everyone was very suspicious of his disappearance, but over the years, people simply, didn't care anymore. Except for Severus Snape. Who, decided to make it this month, his month to find out what really happens to Remus Lupin once a month.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts on the last Thursday of February, Severus Snape decided to follow the Marauders silently and unnoticed.

"So what's going to happen tonight?" Peter asked Sirius and James.

"Peter you dork, haven't you noticed where Moony is?" Sirius asked. Peter shook his head slowly.

"He's dealing with his 'furry little problem'," James grinned. Peter nodded with realization. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So we're going to the Shrieking -" Peter started. The three Marauders stopped in the deserted corriders. Snape was hiding behind a corner listening intently.

"Shh! Wormtail you idiot!" Sirius snapped. James looked up and down the hall incase of any listeners. "Keep your mouth shut! Merlin, Wormtail, you would think you would know by now not to say anything outloud!" Sirius said shaking his head.

James looked at his watch. "Shit, I'm supposed to see Professor McGonagall about hexing that little third year earlier today." Sirius grinned. "You want to come?" James asked.

"No" "Yes" were the responses James received. James and Peter headed off to see Professor McGonagall. Sirius headed down the corridor in the other direction, towards Snape. Snape tried to hurry away without being noticed but tripped and slammed on the cold stone floor. Sirius whipped out his wand and turned down the corridor to see Snape on the ground.

Sirius grinned and pointed his wand at Snape on the floor. "Snivellus, what are you doing? Snooping your large nose into other people's affairs are we?" Sirius said.

"Shove off Black," Snape said trying to get up, but stopped when Sirius jabbed his wand into Snape's back.

"Nuh-uh Snivellus, you _aren't_ going anywhere." Sirius hissed keeping his wand on Snape. He went through Snape's robes and pulled out his wand and put it in his back pocket of his pants safely. "What did you hear?" Sirius asked curiously with a taste of venom in his voice.

"Just that you and your deluded friends are meeting up at the Shrieking Shack tonight," Snape sneered, his faced pressed up against the floor while Sirius put his foot on Snape's head.

"Well, well, well, Snivellus, greasy now aren't we? You have to slime your greasy head and big nose into everything." Sirius said slowly. "If you are so interested in finding out my friend Remus' secret, then come to the Whomping Willow tonight at midnight. Use a stick to prod a knot on the tree. Then climb your greasy self down the hole that you will see." Sirius removed his foot from Snape's head. "See you tonight, Snivellus. I can't wait for our little date." Sirius spat at Snivellus and walked quickly down the hall.

Snape smiled. This was easier than he had thought. But was Black to be trusted?

**A/N: I said i would update sooner and i did:D i've written quite a few more chapters. I don't think i've ever been ahead of the story, I've always been right with the chapter that i would update with. Well Thank You****heiroglyphic..I'd have to say my favourite Marauder is Padfoot...but i like all of them..:D**

**R/R!**


	18. The Revelation for Snivellus

**Chapter 18: The Revelation for Snivellus**

"_Well, well, well, Snivellus, greasy now aren't we? You have to slime your greasy head and big nose into everything." Sirius said slowly. "If you are so interested in finding out my friend Remus' secret, then come to the Whomping Willow tonight at midnight. Use a stick to prod a knot on the tree. Then climb your greasy self down the hole that you will see." Sirius removed his foot from Snape's head. "See you tonight, Snivellus. I can't wait for our little date." Sirius spat at Snivellus and walked quickly down the hall._

_Snape smiled. This was easier than he had thought. But was Black to be trusted?_

* * *

"What do you mean you and Dom are over?" Daisy asked confused later that night. Britney was walking in and out of the washroom, brushing her hair. Lily was reading her book and when Britney announced that her and Dom had broken up for good. Tess was still applying her nighttime face mask.

"For good?" Tess asked feigning interest.

"Uh, I think so," Britney said beaming. Lily looked at Britney hesitantly. Lily knew Britney enough to know when something was up.

"Is this because you spent your Valentines Day with Sirius Black?" Tess asked evening out her face mask cream on her face. Lily quickly looked at Britney.

"What?" Lily asked loudly.

Britney ignored her. "How did you know?" Britney snapped.

"Oh please Britney. You are so naive." Tess rolled her eyes. "If you didn't want anyone to see you, spending your afternoon in the corridors and then heading up to his dormitory, is not descreet."

Lily's eyes widened at the last information. "His dormitory?" Lily asked. Britney hesitated.

"Who told you?" she asked slowly.

"Madison," Tess answered simply. She turned away from the mirror and faced the three confused looking faces.

"Who?" Daisy asked.

Tess gave an aggravated sigh. "Honestly," she grumbled. "Madison told me in the girls washroom on the second floor. Madison heard it from Alexandra, who heard it from Willow, who heard it from Yvone, who saw Sirius and you in the corridors. _But_ Yvone told Willow, who told Alexandra, who told Madison, who told me, that Yvone heard it from Quinn who said she saw you two heading up to the boys dormitory giggling and holding hands!" Tess said quickly, and with a satisfied smile, turned back to the mirror.

"I don't know any of those girls that you just mentioned." Britney said glaring at the Tess through the mirror.

Tess shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that everyone knows and are going to keep it under wraps until it's official that you and Dom broke it off. _Then _Dom will find out about your little rendez-vous!" Tess let out a shrill laugh.

"You had sex with Sirius!" Daisy yelled and then let out a squeal.

"Uhh, no!" Britney snapped. Tess scoffed.

"Ok, wait let me get this straight," Lily started. "You spent your Valentines day with Sirius, why? You were with Dom last time I knew of!" Lily said very confused.

"It's a long story," Britney muttered. "But in the end I broke it off with Dom this afternoon. I told him it's for good too." Britney said.

"So what now? Your just going to go to Sirius?" Lily asked. Britney looked thoughtful.

"I don't know," she said, the smile that was on her face earlier had gone away, as if what just happened during the course of the last week and a half seemed to settle in.

"All the time you said you were spending with Dom has been with Sirius?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yes," Britney said in a small voice. She walked over to Lily's bed and fell back onto the bed, a look of regret on her face.

"Britney, Sirius is just going to break your heart. I know Sirius has this, like, infatuation with you, but, it's only temporary before he gets bored." Lily said quietly.

"Who cares? Sirius Black is totally sexy!" Tess said lying on her bed and placing the cucumbers over her eyes.

Britney whimpered. She put her hands over her face and let out an unsteady breath. She was silent for a while, when she finally said. "I'm going to date Sirius." Lily sighed, defeated.

* * *

"Hey! Prongs! Guess what I just did?" Sirius said with a grin plastered on his face, just before midnight. James was pulling on his cloak, just as Sirius walked into the Common Room.

"Get ready Padfoot. What did you do?" James said not really paying attention to what Sirius was saying.

"I just invited Snivellus to our little party tonight!" Sirius said. "He should be arriving in about 10 minutes."

"We're late Padfoot, get your cloak on!" James snapped. He grabbed his invisibility cloak off of his bed and took the Marauders map out of Peter's hands. That is when James stopped. He turned slowly at Sirius who was pulling on his cloak smiling, very proud of himself.

"Did you get that Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" James said slowly. "Please, Sirius, tell me, you weren't joking. _Please_ tell me you have enough common sense to realize what you -" James stopped waiting for Sirius's response.

"I'm not joking," Sirius said looking at James seriously, before cracking a grin. James whipped towards Sirius who was laughing hard and opening up the boys dormitory door.

James rushed ahead and shut the door before Sirius could leave. "ARE YOU INSANE?" James yelled at Sirius.

"Whoa, James, what are you saying?" Sirius said frowning at James.

"YOU SENT SNAPE OFF TO A WEREWOLF?" James was glaring full on at Sirius. He wanted Sirius to answer.

"Yes," Sirius said. "But -" He didn't get a chance to explain because James dropped the map and invisibility cloak and rushed outside the dormitory. He ran down the dormitory stairs and into the common room, which was nearly empty. "JAMES!" Sirius yelled running down the stairs after James. But James was already outside of the common room.

He rushed down the 7 floors, taking every secret passage and short cut he knew down to the Entrance hall. Filch was wandering up the dungeon stairs when he saw James race in front of him and opening the Entrance Hall doors.

"POTTER!" was all James heard in the distance as he ran as fast and hard as he could to the Whomping Willow. When he finally reached the Whomping Willow, he noticed it was frozen. James ran towards the hole that led to the Shrieking Shack just as the Whomping Willow unfroze.

James slid down and raced down the tunnel. "SNAPE!" James yelled down the tunnel. He finally reached the trap door, which was slung open. James jumped up and pulled himself out of the hole when he noticed a Moony was growling viciously at James. James' heart sank. He was a goner. He heard whimpering to his left and he slowly turned his head to see Snape cowering in the corner. James pulled out his wand. He knew it was a stupid move, but he couldn't just change into his animagus form with Snape in the same room. But, he also couldn't just _die_.

James slowly got up, the werewolf circling around James. James walked backwards to where Snape was. The werewolf jumped towards them James holding his wand out, about to scream a spell when a large black dog Jumped up at that exact moment and collided with the werewolf. The dog wrestled the werewolf to the ground. James dragged Snape to his feet, but when Snape was showing no sign of moving his feet James picked him up, wincing at his weight, and threw him over his shoulders. Moony kicked Padfoot, who let out a yelp as he hit the wall. James jumped down the trap door, pulling it closed on his way.

A large thud was heard against the trap door, James ran as fast he could with Snape on his shoulders when James was kicked in the stomach by Snape, James collapsed to the ground. Snape quickly got up, James got up just as fast, but Snape pushed him over again and ran up the tunnel to the opening. A loud crash was heard and James saw Moony racing towards him. James pulled out his wand and tried to stun Moony. But Moony was only frozen for a moment. James turned into his stage form, and used his antlers to try and stop Moony from going any further. Moony was clawing at Prongs and not letting any force getting in his way. James threw made a huge push with his antlers getting Moony away.

Moony got up and squeezed past Prongs, and ran up the tunnel all over again. Prongs turned around, which was hard in the narrow tunnel, and galloped up the tunnel as well. When he got up he saw Moony Pouncing on Snape who seemed to be on the ground with a badly injured leg, due to the Whomping Willow's thrashing branches. The Whomping Willow's branches trashed and hit Moony throwing him another twenty feet away from Snape. Prongs Jumped up and stood in front of Snape. Moony ran towards them again when Padfoot emerged again and started wresting Moony again. The Whomping Willow hitting all of them along the way.

Prongs turned towards Snape who seemed to pass out. Prongs turned back into James, and he picked up Snape and threw him over his shoulder again, and he raced back up to the castle.

* * *

Remus woke up groggily, and found himself naked on the shrieking shack cold floor. He quickly pulled a blanket that was way over to his left and pulled it over him. His clothes weren't here. But that would mean James and Sirius didn't come last night. Remus frowned, he sat up but winced when he felt his muscles were sore. He saw many scratches all over his body. Remus didn't remember having this many scratches after the full moon since he was small.

He wrapped the blanket more tightly before standing up and looking around. He saw the trap door wasn't there anymore. And it was just a hole in the ground. He looked down the hole and say the wood of the trap door broken into little bits on the ground.

Remus tried to remember what happened last night, scared of what _he_ might have done.

* * *

"Look, Prongs," Sirius said quietly to James who was ignoring them. They were both in the hospital, and waiting for Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore to come back from talking to Snape. Madame Pomfrey had them in their beds with all their cuts on the mend. "I'm sorry."

James was glaring at the plain white hospital wing wall across from him. He was seething, that was how mad he was at Sirius. He never knew he could be this mad at his best friend, his _brother_.

James had cuts all over his face and chest and back, Sirius had it worse though. He was bleeding still, and even had a severe cut on his back, that Madam Pomfrey said wouldn't go away, and was permanent. It stretch diagonally across his back from his shoulder to the small of his back. Sirius was currently lying on his stomach while Madam Pomfrey was tending to the deep cut.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over and put some thing on Sirius's back that made him make a loud noise of pain.

"Oh Mr. Black, it's your own fault. You two are in so much trouble!" She said shaking her head and tending to Sirius's cut.

James wasn't even thinking about how much trouble he would be in. He was just so angry with Sirius, that it was taking up any other thought he should have.

When James heard the Hospital wing door open he snapped out of his thoughts. Professor McGonagall ripped open the curtains, revealing the two boys. She pointed a shaky finger at Sirius.

"As soon as you're treated too Black, you are going home!" She screeched. Professor Dumbledore came up behind her, the twinkle in his eye, far from his eyes.

Sirius wasn't looking at the Professors. "I am so disgusted in the two of you! You didn't even think about how stupid you two were being. I am so angry!" She yelled.

"I have sent letters to both your parents." Professor Dumbledore said, his voice wasn't warm, but angry. "Two in your case Mr. Black, one for your parents and one for the Potters. Either you go to your parents or the Potters you will be suspended for two weeks, and when you come back you will have detention every night for the rest of the year. Mr. Potter, you will have detention starting next week, every night for the rest of the year." Professor Dumbledore said as calmly as possible.

"Two hundred points taken away from Gryffindor!" She yelled. James and Sirius winced.

"I have sent Mr. Pettigrew to retrieve Mr. Lupin," Professor Dumbledore said, giving a piercing glare to the two teenage boys. "Mr. Black, you will be out of the castle by noon today, is that clear?" Professor Dumbledore asked Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Good," Professor Dumbledore finished and led Professor McGonagall out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure when i'll update next...hopefully soon...thank you for all the reviews. **

**R/R!**


	19. Visits From A Brother

**Chapter 19: Visit From A Brother**

Remus had taken cover in the library, it was the day after Sirius had left to the Potter's for his suspension time. Remus was just as angry as James was with Sirius. Snape now knew he was a werewolf. Remus looked around the library to see if anyone was looking at him as if they _knew_. Dumbledore assured Remus that Snape promised he wouldn't tell anyone. But that wasn't making him feel better. He didn't trust Snape with his biggest secret.

Since he came back from the Shrieking shack, and Dumbledore told him what happened, and then Remus had Sirius apologize to him before leaving. Then Remus heard from James the full story. Remus was slightly angry with James as well. He wasn't sure why, but since Sirius was absent, he needed to be angry with someone.

Remus felt someone over his shoulder, he turned around quickly to see Britney smiling at him. Remus relaxed.

"Hey Remus," Britney said brightly. She sat down beside him and looked at him. "What's the matter?" she asked frowning. Remus just scowled.

"Nothing," Remus snapped.

Britney winced slightly. "Ok, then, I won't ask," she said quietly. "Have you seen Sirius at all? I haven't seen him since Thursday." Remus glared at Britney for mentioning Sirius' name. Even though it wasn't her fault, for him being mad at Sirius.

"He had a family emergency," Remus muttered angrily. Dumbledore told James, Remus, Peter and Snape to go with that story.

Britney's face fell. "Oh," Britney said disappointed. "When does he get back?"

"Two weeks," Remus said not looking at Britney and writing down his homework.

Britney frowned. "Oh," Britney said this in such a sad voice that Remus looked at her with confusion and sympathy. Britney had this thing over people, where she could get their attention whether she was sad, happy or just beautiful.

Remus pulled Britney into a hug, partly so he could make Britney feel better and partly because he needed one. Britney hugged back, when they finally pulled apart. Britney opened her mouth. "I am going to go out with Sirius," she said bluntly.

"What?" Remus said shocked.

"Is that weird?" Britney asked laughing. She looked down at her hands.

"Why?" Remus asked curious.

"Well, I don't know, Dom and I broke up, and I spent my Valentines with Sirius, and everyday since then. Well, except the last couple of nights." She said giving Remus a hopeless smile.

Remus didn't want the day when Britney agreed to go out with Sirius to come. Britney deserved more than Sirius' player ways.

"Ok, well, I'll get going," she said. "I'll see you later Remus." She got up and left. Britney walked out of the library and found herself wandering the dark corridors. Many people were outside playing in the snow, so she jumped slightly when she heard someone call her name.

"Britney," said a voice. She turned around. For a moment she thought it was Sirius but then looked closely to see it was Sirius' brother Regulus.

"Hey Regulus," Britney murmmered. She didn't really know Regulus much, he was really weird, and Britney knew he was in that Slytherin group that was probably mixed in with Lord Voldemort. She kept her distance as Regulus walked closer to her.

"I've heard some funny rumours that you and my brother are together," Regulus sneered. He put his hand on Britney's arm and moved it to her shoulder and then to her neck as he moved the hair out of her face. Britney stepped away. Regulus smirked. "My brother doesn't deserve you." He scoffed. "You're too beautiful." Britney took a step back again.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly. She kept her eyes very closely on Regulus while he walked closer to her.

"Well, without my brother here, or your little Dominic Hayden, watching you. I figured I could make my move," he said watching Britney with a weird look in his eyes.

"You thought wrong," Britney snapped.

"I can't believe you still have a soft spot for my brother after what he did," Regulus said.

Britney stayed silent. Regulus started circling her.

"What did Lupin tell you? That my dear brother had a family emergency? Wouldn't I be there if it was a family emergency?" he asked Britney. Britney shrugged. "No," he said. "My brother nearly killed a student. Mother is not happy, saying that my brother is even more of a disgrace for still claiming his last name as _Black._"

Britney swallowed. The deserted corridor was all too convenient. "Killed a student?" Britney asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Regulus drew out his answer. "Well, _nearly_." He moved towards Britney and put his mouth to her ear. "Bye." He pulled away from Britney and walked down the corridor, where he came from.

Britney shuddered, a sigh of relief.

* * *

The night before Sirius returned was being kept very quietly between Remus and James. Who were slowly calming down after the incident. Sirius had, of course, sent quite a few letters to them apologizing. They sat in the library, while Remus did his homework and James pretended to do his. Remus told James about the whole Britney situation with Sirius, which made James groan loudly.

"He is going to break her heart, then she'll kill him . . . actually, that doesn't sound that bad. We wouldn't have to worry about him screwing up." James said thoughtfully. Remus smiled slightly.

"We're going to forgive him sooner or later," Remus said finishing up his homework on Thursday night.

"How do you know?" James shot a nasty glare at Remus.

"I know because Sirius is our best friend, and our lives would be boring without him." James sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at him, but it's subsiding." James nodded.

"James, Remus, you can tell your jackass friend that I hate him." Britney came towards them receiving a few glares from students studying. James and Remus looked up and watched Britney violently pull up a chair and sit down glaring at them.

James and Remus opened their mouths to say something.

"Don't start!" Britney pointed at them. "I know you two are pissed off at him. I know you Marauders more than you think. I'm not stupid!"

"Look Britney -"

"No, Remus! I know he nearly killed a guy!" She snapped at them.

James gave her a shocked look. "Who told you that?" James asked bewildered.

Britney opened her mouth but waved James off. "It doesn't matter! You can tell your arse faced two-timing wimp of a friend to screw himself when he comes back tomorrow. Because, I'm going to ignore him!"

"Well, we'll probably ignore him too, so, I don't know if we can pass that message," James said.

"Fine," she snapped again, she got up and left the library.

"So, Sirius is coming tonight!" Peter said sitting down for lunch on Friday. He had this big grin on his face, happy that his friend was coming back.

"Yeah," James muttered jabbing his fork into his baked potatoes.

Remus stayed silent. "You two aren't still mad at him are you?" Peter asked slowly, watching his Marauder friends.

They both stayed silent, and continued to pick at their food.

"Come on, we've been friends with Sirius for years. James you've been best friends with him since you were eight!" Peter said. James shrugged. "Are you going to be mad at him forever?" Peter asked. "We can talk if you want."

"Stop acting like a chick Wormtail," James said, giving Peter a weird look. Peter turned slightly pink, and decided to drop the topic.

Remus started looking around the Great Hall, while students talked and ate, when he noticed a large bouquet of flowers in a guy's hand, was walking into the Great Hall. Remus looked around, to see that the bouquet of flowers was catching other students attention. Remus groaned when he noticed it was Dom holding the bouquet of flowers. Dom brought the bouquet right up behind Britney, who snorted into her drink when she saw him. She gave Dom a funny look.

"Britney," Dom said.

"Don't start," Britney said with a scowl.

"I love you!" He said loudly, so that everyone in the hall could hear him.

"Are you drunk?" Britney whispered to him. Lily was glaring at Dom, the whole time. Lily caught Remus' eyes. They both rolled their eyes.

The whole entire hall was staring at Dom and Britney.

"Britney, I'm sorry!" Dom said to Britney.

"Yeah? Well this whole thing is getting a little old!" Britney snapped at him. "How many more times do we have to go over this?"

"Please," Dom said, giving her a sad look. Britney's expression softened.

"Oh, shit," she muttered. Dom smiled, and put the flowers down and hugged her. The whole entire hall tried to get back to their food, but kept watching as Dom held Britney in his arms saying how sorry he was.

"Perfect timing for Sirius, eh?" Peter said looking at James and Remus, who ignored Peter completely.

* * *

Sirius walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, with a lot of suspicious looks. No one had seen this Marauder in weeks. Sirius gave them awkward smiles. He headed up the Boys Dormitory stairs when he saw that his fellow Marauders weren't there. He opened the Boys dormitory door to see all his friends. James was on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine, Remus was doing his homework on the floor and Peter was playing with a kitten that Sirius had never seen before.

"Hey," Sirius said awkwardly as he looked at all his friends. Peter jumped up and gave Sirius a big hug. Sirius patted him on the back. "James, Remus, hey," Sirius said looking at them. James looked up from his Quidditch magazine. "I just wanted to say, I am so sorry, for everything I did. Telling Snape, getting you involved Prongs, using Moony. It was a bad, sick prank, and I feel very awful about how it turned out." Sirius said quickly, looking at his friends.

James sighed. "It's fine Padfoot," James said and hugged Sirius. Sirius smiled. He turned to Remus.

Remus stood up and hugged Sirius too. "You're lucky you were gone for two weeks so we could cool off." He grinned at Sirius.

"Thanks mate," Sirius said. Peter gave a happy shout. They all turned to him, who was smiling shyly. "So, what's been up?" Sirius asked as he fell on to his bed.

"Hey, no, I want to know how my parents reacted," James said grinning from ear to ear, as he sat back down on his bed.

Sirius winced. "Well, my mother sent me a howler, which I don't really want to get into to much. But your parents said they were really disappointed in me. It's amazing how much effect that had on me." Sirius said thoughtfully. James nodded in understanding. "But yeah, I didn't do much, I just sort of walked around the house everyday. I don't know, more like ran around the house like a loner." Sirius smiled.

James laughed, while Remus shook his head.

"So what's been going on around here?" Sirius asked looking around the dormitory that he missed.

James and Remus shared a brief glance. "Nothing," James said shrugging his shoulders. Sirius nodded.

* * *

The next day on the Saturday afternoon, Sirius was walking around the castle with James, just joking around. Sirius and James were doing harmless pranks, to avoid getting into anymore trouble. James had just done a prank which caused to Sirius fall and land on his back. A short scream came, Sirius looked stared up to see Britney looking down at him.

Sirius grinned. "I can see up your skirt," he laughed. Britney stepped away Sirius got up slowly, James was laughing hard and walked over to Sirius and Britney. "Hey, Brit, what's been up?" Britney glared at him. Sirius seemed to realize that she wasn't happy.

"What do you mean 'what's been up'?" Britney mimicked him. Britney hit Sirius's shoulder. Sirius put a hand to his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Sirius snapped.

"Don't be stupid Sirius, you know what it was for!" Britney said glaring at Sirius.

"I haven't been here in case you haven't noticed, so I bloody well don't know what's been up!" Sirius said glaring back at Britney.

"That's your fault for not being here!" Britney said. "It's funny, you know? I mean, you and I were hanging out for about a week, and I broke up with Dom _for you_, and guess what I find? You left because of some 'family emergency'! Oh, but your brother was here so it wasn't a family emergency!" Britney yelled at him.

Sirius stood gaping at her, not sure what to say.

"Then I find out you _nearly_ killed a guy, Sirius!" Britney pushed Sirius, who stumbled back again.

Sirius looked quickly at James outraged that James might have told Britney.

"It wasn't me," James said putting his hands up in front of him.

"It wasn't him, or Remus, or Peter!" Britney said quickly. "It's funny, your brother is a sneaky little perv like you!" Britney shouted, she then quickly walked away.

"I am so confused," Sirius said looking at James for help.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry It took a while to update...i haven't gotten around to writing anymore chapters. I just got back to school on monday after two weeks off...the first week because i was sick and the second week because it was spring break. I missed a lot of work so i've been spending the past couple of days catching up. I'll try to writethe nextchapter A.S.A.P!**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comin!**

**R/R!**


	20. Never Get Tired of Running

**Chapter 20: Never Get Tired of Running**

"Who's that guy Evans is with?" James asked turning to Sirius, who was watching a girl while she adjusted her bra.

"What?" Sirius asked still watching the girl; she was really having a hard time getting it comfortable.

"Look," James said trying to pull Sirius's attention from the girl.

"Wait Prongs, I'm busy," Sirius said pushing James away. They were standing under the birch tree with their jackets and scarves and hats and gloves on. They just had a brand new snowfall the night before and people were enjoying their Sunday afternoon outside, instead of doing homework.

"What's more important then this?" James asked Sirius. James looked to where Sirius was looking. The girl's hands were down her jacket, with a very uncomfortable look on her face. James stared with Sirius for another few moments. "Padfoot!" James snapped, finally punching Sirius in the arm.

Sirius put a hand to where James punched his arm. "Prongs! Girl adjusting bra! Hello!" Sirius said looking at James outraged.

"Evans making out with boy! Hello!" James said glaring at Sirius. Sirius looked over to where James' full attention was. "Who is that?" James asked impatiently, pointing to a guy who had his tongue shoved down Lily Evans' throat.

Sirius frowned and was analyzing the boy. "Judging by his snogging skills . . . He's a Ravenclaw 7th Year." Sirius said with a smile.

James gave him a weird look, Sirius just shrugged. "Well, what's his name?" James asked Sirius. Sirius raised his eyebrows. He saw Britney walking with Dom towards Lily and the boy.

"HEY BRITNEY!" Sirius shouted waving at Britney. Britney turned and scowled.

"WHAT?" she shouted back holding onto Dom's hand. Her and Dom had stopped walking and were staring at Sirius and James who were about one hundred feet away.

"COME OVER HERE!" Sirius shouted even louder then before, making James wince. Britney gave Dom a quick glance before leading Dom over to James and Sirius.

"What?" Britney asked glaring at Sirius.

"Who's that guy making out with Lily?" Sirius asked, James put his gloved hands to his face and groaned.

"Aw, James do you want to know?" Britney cooed looking over at James who slowly removed his hands from his face.

"No," he said quietly.

"He's her boyfriend," Britney answered simply. She was ignoring the glares that Dom was shooting at Sirius, who was completely ignoring Dom.

"What's his name?" Sirius asked. Britney looked skeptical to say anything but let out a sigh.

"He's a Ravenclaw 7th year," Britney started, Sirius shot James an 'I told you so look'. "He's Dom's friend. Dom introduced them." Britney said giving Dom a small smile. "His name is Angel and-" She was cut off by James and Sirius bursting out laughing.

Dom was glaring at both of them now. James and Sirius were bent over clutching their stomachs.

"What's so funny?" Britney asked.

"Angel?" James choked, and he and Sirius went back to laughing uncontrollably.

"I think it's a cute name," Britney said giving them both weird looks.

Sirius and James looked at each other again and continued their laughing.

Britney rolled her eyes and walked away with Dom. It took another few minutes before James and Sirius calmed down. James looked up to see Britney, Dom, Lily and Angel walking at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Let's follow them," James said, elbowing Sirius who was looking around for the girl who was adjusting her bra earlier. James let out a groan. "To bad I don't have my cloak."

Sirius grinned and pulled the cloak from his pocket. "Never fear! Sirius is here!" Sirius threw the cloak over the two of them, and followed the two couples.

Angel threw his long blond hair that fell to his shoulders out of his face. "So, Lily, would you come with me to the next Hogsmede." He asked smiling at her.

Sirius snorted. "Look at his ridiculous hair," Sirius stifled a laugh. James gave Sirius a weird look, and stared at Sirius's own long hair, which was about the same length as Angels.

Lily gave Angel a sweet smile. "Yeah, I'd love too," Lily moved closer to Angel and linked her arm with his.

James glared at the back of Angel's head. Britney looked behind her to see footsteps mysteriously appearing out of thin air. Britney frowned. Dom pulled Britney closer to him and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What's up?" he asked with a smile. Britney shook her head.

"Nothing," She said quietly. Dom gave her a suspicious look. He stopped walking to let Lily and Angel was them.

"Go on ahead of us, we'll catch up," Dom said to them, they nodded and continued to walk.

Under the cloak, James started to walk but Sirius pulled him back.

"We have to follow Evans," James snapped, glaring at Sirius.

"Hold on," Sirius whispered quickly. James glared at his best friend.

Dom trudged away with Britney's hand in his own hand. They went slightly into the woods with Sirius and James shuffling to them. Britney glanced behind her to see footprints moving through the snow slowly. Britney glared at the footprints.

"We need to talk," Dom said, Britney turned her attention to Dom. Britney frowned at him. She nodded slowly. She looked was watching the footprints stop behind Dom. "Ok, well I know, we've been having some tough times with out relationship this year." Dom said holding onto Britney's hands tightly. "But you need to tell me something, so I know your mine."

Britney was still looking at the footprints, waiting for them to move again. She barely heard a thing Dom had just said to her. "Uh huh." She muttered.

"You and Sirius . . . that's what I need to talk to you about. You seem distracted." He moved his head in front of Britney's face so he could get her looking at him. Britney looked up at him.

"No," She said slowly. Dom gave her a weird look.

"No what?" Dom asked curiously.

Britney shook her head and bit her lower lip. "Go on," she said. She glanced quickly at the footprints which seemed to move a few steps to the left.

"Ok, when we broke up, something happened between you and Sirius, right?" Dom asked.

Britney slowly returned her gaze to Dom. "What do you mean?" Britney asked defensively.

"Did you and Sirius have sex?" Dom said slowly and clearly. Britney jumped slightly and pulled her hands away from Dom.

"What?" She shrieked.

"See! You seem tense! So I have every right to believe that you have being Sirius behind my back!" Dom said raising his voice.

"Please, don't say your accusing me of cheating on you or something," Britney said in a dangerous tone.

"I am accusing you," Dom said after a while of silence. Britney gaped at him and she took a few steps backward.

"Wow," Britney muttered.

"Just tell me, so I can kill him," Dom said watching Britney carefully. Dom grabbed Britney's hand. "Tell me."

Under the cloak James was looking at Sirius incredulously, Sirius was watching Britney and Dom carefully. "You had sex with Britney, didn't you?" James said to Sirius. Sirius shut him up with a look. "Well, tell me later," James answered quickly. "I'm going to go follow Angel," James snorted at the name. James pulled the cloak off of him, and started to walk away from Sirius, who was under the cloak still.

Britney looked at the footprints again, and she saw James walking away from nowhere. Her eyes widened.

"I knew it!" Britney snapped, pulling her hands from Dom and walking quickly to James. James cursed himself silently for being so stupid.

"Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Dom snapped following Britney, who was storming over to James.

"I knew it was you and your stupid cloak!" Britney said walking right up to James and glaring at him.

"Look, Britney, I can't talk right now," James snapped, he was looking through the forbidden forest to see if Lily was still walking along the edge with Angel. He saw them quite a ways away. James put his hand on Britney's shoulder. "Yell at me all you want later," James started sprinting through the Forbidden Forest. James turned around to see Britney gaping at him. "Sirius is under the cloak too!" James yelled back. "Have fun!" He started running away when he heard Britney screaming in the distance.

James slowed down and hid behind a tree when he caught up to Lily and Angel.

"You are so beautiful," Angel said brushing Lily's hair out of her face.

"Thank you," Lily said shyly. James was glaring daggers at the back of Angel's head. Angel conjured some flowers out of nowhere and handed the beautiful yellow, pink, purple, blue flowers to Lily. "These are so beautiful," she murmured. She leaned up at kissed Angel lightly on the lips.

James couldn't handle it anymore. He stepped out from behind the large tree and started walking up to Lily from behind. Angel snapped his attention towards James Potter, and looked at him curiously. James put his hand over Lily's eyes.

"Guess who," James muttered in her ear. He said it in a very different slightly more mature voice. Lily put a hand to the hand that was covering her eyes, knowing very well that it was James. Lily yanked his hand away from her eyes, and pulled his arm behind his back.

"I should have guessed you would follow me!" she yelled at James, who was wincing at the pain Lily was causing his arm.

"Evans!" James whined. "Let got!"

"Whatever gave you the idea-?"

"Stop Evans!" James struggled trying to get free.

During this whole, screaming match that they had started up, with Lily screaming in James' ear and James screaming at Lily and trying to get out of her surprisingly strong grip, Angel stood their stunned at the insults and lung capacity they both had. The flowers he had given Lily were discarded in the snow.

"Get lost you egotistical arse-face!" Lily shouted in James' ear, making him jump slightly.

"I can't when you have me in the devil grip!" James snapped just as loud as Lily.

"I wouldn't have put you in the 'devil grip' if you hadn't snuck up behind me and being so idiotic and urgh-" Lily said leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Running out of insults Evans? Or do you not want to repeat your same old insults!" James said laughing now.

Lily let go and pushed James away. "You're so annoying!" She said, letting out a frustrated scream.

"Isn't she so cute when she yells at me?" James asked Angel who was standing there shell shocked. Lily whipped out her wand and pointed it at James. "Oh, so you wanna play it this way Evans?" James asked, pulling out his own wand.

"Uh, Lily," Angel said slowly.

"What?" Lily snapped wrathfully.

"Maybe you should lay off James Potter," Angel said quietly.

Lily glared at James. Sirius started bounding towards Lily from behind and he jumped on her back causing her to fall with Sirius on top of her. Dom was running towards Sirius who was on top of Lily, with his wand raised. James looked at Sirius lying on top of Lily, showing no sign of getting up.

"GET BACK HERE BLACK!" Dom yelled getting nearer and nearer. Sirius slowly got up and pulled out his wand lazily, standing beside James.

"Sirius you imbecile!" Lily shouted getting up, covered in snow.

"SIRIUS!" James looked to see Britney running behind Dom. Sirius made a funny 'whoops' face to James. James shook his head confused.

Dom stopped quickly in front of James and Sirius.

"Potter you better get step aside so I can kill your friend," Dom whispered angrily.

"POTTER!" Lily said impatiently brushing off the snow. Britney ran right up beside Lily with her wand out too.

James and Sirius looked at each other, seeing as they were being cornered by three very angry people glaring at them.

"Whoa," James muttered under all the glares.

Sirius put his wand slowly in his pocket. He then grabbed James' jacket collar and started pulling him into a run, sprinting as fast as he could in the snow, tripping slightly, James started running beside Sirius as they ran back up towards the castle, passing Hagrid with a laugh. Hagrid looked curiously after James and Sirius, and jumped slightly as Dom, Lily and Britney chased them about twenty feet behind the two mischievous Marauders.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I will try to update again soon! I'm still trying to catch up in school, my work load has been insane. **

**R/R!**


	21. NightyNight Sirius

**Chapter 22: Nighty-Night Sirius**

"Human Transfiguration is very serious business. It should not be treated lightly," said Professor McGonagall to the 6th years. Sirius had his head in his hand half asleep, while James was using his wand to throw bits of paper at the back of Peter's head a few seats ahead of him. "And- Mr. Potter!" James snapped his attention at the stern looking witch.

"Yes, Professor?" James asked trying to look innocent.

"Would you kindly stand up and repeat everything I just said," Professor McGonagall said with a glare. James looked around the classroom to see everyone staring at him. Except Lily Evans who kept her attention to the front of the classroom. He briefly glanced at Snape who was sniggering at him.

"Sure," James said slowly, he stood up in front of the classroom. James looked at Remus, hoping he would mouth the words to him. But saw Remus just staring at him blankly. "You said," James started he looked at Sirius who was still half asleep, and really had know idea what was going on.

"We are all waiting Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said.

James looked around then looked down at his desk, and saw a piece of paper with everything that Professor McGonagall just said. James looked up and looked around to see who put the letter on his desk. He caught Professor McGonagall's eye and started reading everything off the piece of paper.

Professor McGonagall looked sort of surprised the James answered correctly, as well did everyone else in the classroom. James sat down in his seat beside Sirius as Professor McGonagall continued with the lesson.

"Padfoot, did write this?" James asked nudging Sirius and gesturing to the paper. Sirius shook his head slightly.

"What?" He asked. He read the paper. "No. That looks like Evans' writing," he muttered, and looked over at Lily, James quickly turned to Lily hopefully. "But what do I know? I don't stalk her so I wouldn't know her exact handwriting like you should," Sirius continued.

James looked at the writing carefully. He held it out to Sirius again. "Are you sure this is Evans'?" James asked skeptically.

"I don't know, you prick," Sirius snapped and put his head in his arms, to continue his half-sleeping.

James let out an exasperated sigh. "Padfoot!" James whispered angrily at Sirius, glancing up at Professor McGonagall who was talking to the class. "Padfoot!" James repeated, he whacked Sirius' arm which faltered and Sirius dropped his head and it fell with a loud thud onto the desk.

"BUGGER SHIT!" Sirius shouted grabbing his head.

"Mr. Black!" snapped Professor McGonagall.

"MY HEAD FEELS LIKE ITS SPLITTING IN TWO!" Sirius whined standing up knocking over the desk and catching James' fingers inbetween the two desks in the process.

"OW!" James shouted trying to stand up but tripped slightly and falling over and slamming his own head into the desk next to him.

The whole class watched this scene with bewildered and amused looks on their faces. They looked at Sirius who was still howling in pain and with his eyes firmly shut and bumping into the desks as he left the classroom. They class turned their attention to James Potter who was lying on the ground, not moving. That's when they realized James Potter, one of Hogwarts' hottest Marauder ringleader, was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"I'm sorry mate about this whole thing." 

Sirius winced at the glare James was giving him. James was currently occupying a bed in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey insisted James stay for a few hours because he could have caused some serious damage.

"It _was_ partly your fault."

James continued his glaring.

"Whatever, mate. You're a man obsessed."

James scoffed.

"It's true. You are so obsessed over Lily Evans. It is insane."

James averted his eyes to staring at the hospital bed across from him.

"Give it up."

"Give it up?" James asked perplexed.

"Yeah."

"It's too late to give it up."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. How do you give it up after nearly six years?"

Sirius smiled. "I wouldn't know, I've never been obsessed with a girl for nearly six years, nor do I plan too."

"I'm not going to give it up."

Sirius groaned. "Why not?"

"Because I am getting close."

"Like hell you're getting close!"

"I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"How so?"

James paused. "She sent me that letter-" Sirius let out an aggravated sigh. "- so that means she wants to be with me."

"Come off it."

James frowned, thinking.

"You look like a dick when you try to think."

"Shut it," James snapped.

Sirius held up his hands defensively.

"I need -" James paused. "- a plan."

Sirius clapped loudly, giving James a taunting grin.

"Shut it."

"No, stop it."

"Shut it."

"Stop it."

"Shut it."

"Stop it."

"Shut it."

"Stop it."

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave. If you do not support me then I don't want you here."

Sirius gave James an odd look. "You sound like a chick."

"I don't appreciate your attitude."

"Mr. Potter!" came Madame Pomfrey's voice. She walked quickly over to the side of James' bed and checked him over. "You can leave in an hour." She walked away as a new patient came in. "Ms. Turner? What seems to be the problem?"

"Just came to see James." Britney came into view of James and Sirius, she sniggered when she saw him.

"What do you want?" James snapped.

"You are so pathetic." She laughed.

"What do you want?" James repeated.

"Hailey had her baby," Britney grinned. James straightened up.

"When?" James asked.

"An hour ago, I just go a letter from Michael."

"Boy or girl?" James asked excited.

"A baby girl. They named her Abby," Britney said sitting at the end of James' bed.

"Hey! I gave Hailey that name!" James grinned.

"What?"

"Yeah! I suggested it if it was a girl. She chose _my_ name!"

"I think if it was your name she would of named the baby Jamie," Sirius said.

"Shut it," James glared.

"Hm, well I thought I'd tell you before you step outside the hospital wing and end up in here again for a week." Britney said.

"Shut it."

"Your so touchy," Britney laughed. "Do you have any candy?"

"No." James said.

"Nobody gave you any candy?" Britney asked.

"No they're saving it for later when he winds up in here for the week." Sirius answered. Britney laughed again.

"Both of you leave," James snapped. Britney rolled her eyes.

"I gotta go anyways," Britney said. "Bye." She left the hospital wing.

Sirius started to whistle, he caught James' glaring eye, and got up and left.

* * *

"How much are you all willing to bet that Dom is cheating on Britney?" Peter said suddenly while the rest of the marauders were sitting in front of the common room fire. It was late and everyone else had pretty much left for bed. 

"A thousand galleons." Sirius said grinning.

"Same," said James writing furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Well he is," Peter said.

"Big shocker," Remus scoffed. "I don't know anyone, besides Britney, who thinks he's faithful."

"Did you see him with someone?" Sirius asked.

"No," Peter started. "But Alyssa, that hufflepuff fourth year said she walked in onDom and the other girlin a broom closet this morning."

"Who is it that he's been doing it with?"

"Megan Winthrop that seventh year Ravenclaw prefect." Peter said.

Remus winced slightly staring at the common room fire.

"Rumour is that she's pregnant," Peter said. James stopped writing and looked at Peter.

"Poor son of a bitch," James muttered.

"Who?" Peter asked cluelessly.

"Dom. Britney will kill him."

"Why?"

"Don't be thick Wormtail," Sirius said cuffing Peter upside the head. "I'm hungry, wanna come get some food?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, I'm going to bed," said Remus grabbing his book and heading to bed.

"Yeah, I think I'll go too," Peter said following Peter's lead.

Sirius looked at James. "Fine, I'll come." James got up to go up to the boys dorm so he could get his invisibility cloak and map, but Sirius stopped him.

Sirius lifted up a cushion from the couch and pulled out the invisibility cloak and map.

"What have I told you about taking my stuff without asking?" James said eyeing the cloak.

"Whatever you say to me goes in one ear and out the other." Sirius threw the cloak over them and tapped the map with his wand muttering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

They quickly moved outside the portrait hole and made their way down to the kitchens. They walked down to the entrance hall when James stopped. He looked around the entrance hall and spotted Mrs. Norris who was prowling towards them.

* * *

Severus Snape ran out from behind the suite of armor when he noticed Mrs. Norris was distracted and ran down to the dungeons. Sirius nudged James to follow Snape. Theydid aslight run down to the dungeons to catch up to Snape. They saw Snape slow down in the middle of the corridor. James pulled off the invisibility cloak with his wand out. 

"Nice evening isn't it Snivellus?" James said as Snape whipped around with his wand drawn. Sirius grinned.

"Where's your werewolf friend?" Snape snarled. A flash of light and Snape was being suspended upside down in the middle of the corridor.

"Your nose looks almost smaller when your upside down, don't you agree James?" Sirius said lightly his wand still pointed at Snape.

"Maybe we should wash his hair," James said. Sirius waved his wand and Snape started giggling uncontrollably. "_Scilencio!_" James smiled as Snape was hanging upside down, Snape's wand in his hands, giggling uncontrollably and mute. "I think we have done our job." He passed Sirius, Snape's wand.

Sirius nodded and threw Snape's wand down at the end of the hall. "We should do this again sometime," Sirius said. There was a flash of light and James watched as Sirius flew down the hall and hit the wall with a loud thud, Sirius fell to the ground. James pointed his wand in the direction where the spell came from. A group of Slytherin's walked down the hall to James.

James noticed that Regulus Black was part of the group. All these Slytherin's were Death Eaters, or future Death Eaters.

James heard Sirius groaning behind him. James was glaring at the Slytherins, and frowned as Snape was let go from the ceiling, the hexes removed from him. He scrambled to his feet.

"Get lost Snape," snapped a Slytherin. Snape glared at them.

"How are you doing Potter?" Regulus asked grinning, ear to ear. Sirius had gotten up and moved over to stand beside James with his wand drawn.

"Fine," James hissed.

"Still can't get the mudblood?" Regulus laughed. James made the first move.

"_Stupefy_!" He yelled.

"_Protego_!" Regulus said as he blocked the spell. "How was your fall brother?" Regulus sniggered, looking at Sirius with a wicked smile.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, as the two brothers were in a glaring battle.

"I just wanted to know, how is Turner doing now that she's back with her boyfriend, and she broke your heart?"

"You don't know what your talking about."

"I know that you and Potter aren't as smooth with girls as you're made out to be."

"Go to bed little brother."

Regulus smiled. "Nighty-night, Sirius," Regulus said as he and the other Slytherin's raised their wands.This happened so quickly that James andSirius didn't have time to think about what was going to happen as theyblacked out.

* * *

Lily walked back from Herbology, the last class of the day on Wednesday. She walked back to the castle when she noticed the grass looking all beat up. It wasn't as perfect as it normally was. Lily frowned. The grass of the Hogwarts grounds were all dragged up and looked as if someone was being dragged across the grounds. More than one person. She glanced around to see everyone else walking back into the castle, she curiously, followed the trail.

She walked all around the school grounds, following the trail, until she saw the trail lead to the forbidden forest. She slowly and cautiously walked in. She wandered in about 20 feet when she saw that it led to a tree where two boys were tied up to it.

She frowned and walked slowly up to them. They seemed to be unconscious due to their body's in limp statures. She groaned when she realized it was James and Sirius. She saw a stick that caught her eye on the ground and picked it up. She poked Sirius in the leg with it, but he didn't do anything. She poked James hard (harder then she poked Sirius) at the side of him. He quickly lifted his head. He winced at the pain of all the cuts he had on his neck, face, arms, and anywhereelse that was cut, but was covered by his clothes.

He squinted his eyes and looked up. "Evans?" James asked. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Lily sighed and threw the stick back on the ground and turned around and left, deciding that James Potter and Sirius Black could save themselves.

"Evans?" James said slowly watching Lily walk away.

"Evans!"

He noticed Sirius beside him snoring. He nudged him, but Sirius didn't move. James called out panicked:

"Evans!"

He realized he couldn't move and he was tied up.

"EVANS!"

Why was he in the Forbidden Forest?

"EVANS?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I promise it won't be that much longer of a wait for the next update. Thank you for all the reviews! **

**I have a few issues to cover about this story. First off, there is only a few more chapters left. I'm not sure if I want to continue with the 7th year. If i get enough people requesting that i write the 7th year, then i will probably write it. Second, i know that this fanfic is a little untrue. I started writing this story about two years ago. When i started off writing this fic, and wrote the character's birthdays, i already was in the second year, and i didn't realize that they were all wrong. I'm from Canada, and my school years are slightly different from the UK. So therefore i didn't know the school years, till my friend told me. Third, James has a brother. Yeah, i wrote that before i found out that James was an only child. Fourth, if there's anything else i missed, that makes anyone annoyed tell me. If anyone finds these factors really annoying, then please tell me, and i'll change them.**

**If anyone wants to know all the character's birthdays, then ask, and i will write them out next authors note.**

**Thank you! **

**R/R!**


	22. Sirius and Britney

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter is R rated, u r warned!**

**Chapter 23: Sirius and Britney**

"LILYY!" James bellowed as Lily disappeared through the heavy wooded trees and branches. Sirius started to stir.

"What's going on?" He yawned, Sirius opened his eyes and looked at James who was staring at the spot where he saw Lily last, looking very distressed. "What's up with you, you pussy?" Sirius grinned. He looked at where he was, and noticed that he wasn't in his dormitory. "Oh bugger."

"Evans just left us here!" James shouted at Sirius. Sirius winced at the fact that James just shouted in his ear, when he was sitting up against the tree only a few inches away.

"You sure you weren't dreaming?"

"EVANS!" James yelled.

"Bloody hell shut up will you?" Sirius snapped. Sirius heard rustling in the trees, and quickly looked up.

"Honestly Potter, do you think I'm stupid?" Lily turned up through the trees again. James smiled gratefully.

"Now, let us go!" James said, trying to move.

"Doesn't Black have that knife?" Lily said with raised eyebrows. James looked at Sirius, who was kicking sticks away from himself.

"No."

"No?" James asked bewildered. "You don't have your bloody knife?"

"Regulus took it," Sirius said with his head bowed. He quickly glanced at James, who was glaring at him. "He took it off us!" he muttered defensively.

"Wait, your brother did this?" Lily asked curiously. When the two boys didn't answer she took that as a yes. She sighed, and pulled out her wand and waved it quickly.

James and Sirius grinned as the bounds disappeared.

"Are you happy now?" Lily asked the two. They nodded happily. "Oh, and Professor McGonagall is in a frenzy search for you two. Because _apparently_, there was vandalism in the Entrance Hall this morning, and quite a few people said they saw you two do it early this morning!" Lily said with a smug grin on her face. "Personally, I think it was the Slytherin's, but you two look hungover, so it wouldn't shock me in the lease. Bye!" She skipped out of the woods, leaving James and Sirius racking their brains for any memory of themselves vandalizing the Entrance Hall.

* * *

It was now the ending of April and students were getting used to the warm weather. Sirius Black loved it when the days got warmer. That meant girls would start to wear less clothes, which was a bonus for him. But lately, Sirius was getting a little impatient when it came to Britney Turner. Sirius was waiting for her to break up with Dom for good, and it wasn't looking like it was going to happen soon. He knew Dom was cheating on her, and so did everyone else in the school, except Britney. So Sirius decided to make it his job to change Britney's mindabout Dom. 

He didn't call it stalking. He called it watching over her. He was protecting her. From what? He actually didn't know. But the fact that he told himself that he wasn't stalking her was ok with him.

So, following her to the library after the last class on Thursday was not stalking. She was alone, so that gave him a chance to talk to her. Sirius followed behind her unnoticed under the invisibility cloak, watching her search for a book. He took off the cloak and stuffed it behind books on a bookshelf. He slowly walked into the isle Britney was searching in. Sirius walked to her, Britney glanced at him and smiled, after making a slight noise of protest as Sirius grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the back of the library at the very lastrow of bookshelves,where nobody was occupying space.

"What are you doing?" Britney snapped as Sirius put his hand gently over her mouth. Britney glared at him. She pulled Sirius' hand away. "You know if Dom knew you had me here, he'd freak."

"Stop going out with him," Sirius pleaded quietly. He stared at his feet as he said this, not wanting to look at Britney in the eye.

"What?" Britney asked incredulously. "Why do you care?"

Sirius let out a long sigh. "Ok, what I'm about to tell you." He stopped and swallowed hard. "For a while now, I've kinda had – an – I don't know," Sirius looked up at her. "Infatuation? I guess." He said slowly.

"An infatuation with what? Peter?" Britney asked smiling.

"Ha ha, funny," Sirius said, not helping a grin. "But, no – with you." There was a long awkward silence. Britney bit her bottom lip, confused on what to say.

"You're in love with me?" She said finally.

"No." Sirius said quickly, and laughed nervously. "Just a little 'thing'."

"A little thing?" Britney said slowly. "So you want me to break up with Dom, who loves me, so I can be with you so I can have 'a little thing'?"

"Well when you say it like that, I -" Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Sirius couldhear Britney breathe faster.

"This is so wrong on so many levels," she muttered.

"Why?" Sirius asked putting his hand on the small of her back and pulling her close to his body. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Sirius -"

Sirius put his hand at the crook of her neck and lowered his lips to hers slowly. He kissed her softly and slowly and pulling away. Britney looked into his eyes and laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said quietly and wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and pulled him closer to her. They started kissing passionately, Sirius pushing her up against the back bookshelf, kissing her neck and letting his hands roam. Britney let out a soft moan, as they continued their kissing and wandering for a while longer, before Sirius pulled away breathing hard.

Britney swallowed and put her hand to Sirius' face. Sirius smiled and moved in again and started kissing her, he slowly pulled off her shirt and discarded it to the floor.

"I'm so glad this is happening," Sirius murmured against the skin of her neck, as he continued to kiss it. She pulled his shirt off.

Britney put her hand on Sirius shoulder as he started to move down her body, and pushed him away.

"Why arewe doing this?" She said slowly. She looked at Sirius and noticed his shirt was off, and she was just standing in her bra. Sirius frowned.

"What do you mean? We're about to have sex," Sirius said. Britney glared at him and bent down and picked up her shirt and pulling it over her head and tugging it down properly. Sirius looked at her with a confused look. She picked up Sirius' shirt and threw it at him.

"You are such an idiot," she said.

"Why?"

"Why? You just snogged me at the back of the library!"

"And that makes me an idiot?"

"And a whore!" She added moving to leave. Sirius grabbed her arm roughly to stop her. "Let go of me."

"I'm a whore? You're the one kissing a guy in the back of the library while you have a boyfriend." He countered.

"At least I don't make it a daily occurance." She snapped.

Sirius let go of her arm. "You're such a bitch."

"Yeah, well, I'm happy that I stopped myself before I got a STD." She said angrily.

Sirius took a few steps towards her. "I'm trying to do you a favour," anger flickering in his eyes.

"Good, do me a favour and leave me alone!" She nearly yelled.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to lower your 'standards', your highness!"

"I wasn't worried about that," Britney said. "I can't believe you! I mean you are such a bastard! I mean I stuck up for you about Dom, SO MANY TIMES! And you used me!" She yelled.

"USED YOU?" Sirius bellowed. "How did I use you?"

"OUT NOW!" Shouted Madame Pince as she came racing around the corner of the book shelves.

"I never want to talk to you again," Britney whispered angrily.

"Right back at you Princess." Sirius turned on his heel and left the library, grabbing the cloak behind the books on his way out.

* * *

"Britney! Dom told me to tell you that he's meeting you tomorrow at breakfast! He also said that you missed your date with him tonight!" Lily called out, not moving her gaze from her book. She heard the Girl's Dormitory door slam open, and knew it was Britney' from seeing her blond hair out of the corner of her eye. Recently Britney dyed her hair back blond. Britney ignored Lily, and Lily heard her slam the bathroom door behind her. "Britney?" Lily called out finishing up reading her last line of the page. 

Lily looked at the clock beside her bed, and noticed it was nine o'clock, she had prefect rounds with Remus in a half hour. Lily continued reading her book, while she kept glancing at the clock to make sure she wasn't short for time. Britney still hadn't emerged. Nine-fifteen. Lily made a mental note.

Lily heard the bathroom door finally open at about nine-twenty, and Britney came over to her bed and sat down at the end.

"Do you know what I hate about boys?" Britney said after a while of silence.

"Nope," Lily answered, as she put her bookmark at the point in her book where she just finished off.

"They think, that they are so – smooth," She finished glaring at Lily. "They think that they can get what they want because they can kiss good."

Lily stared back at Britney blankly. "Who are we talking about here?"

"It doesn't matter."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"All that matters is, I hate Dominic Hayden. And any other man who thinks, that I will ever even think about going out with them!" Britney said quickly. She got up and went to her trunk. She knelt down on the cold floor and opened her trunk, and started rummaging through it.

"Ok," Lily said slowly. She looked at the clock. Nine-twenty-seven. Lily got up to go down stairs to meet up with Remus, just as Tess, Alice and Daisy walked in. "See you," Lily muttered to Britney who grunted and continued throwing stuff out of her trunk angrily.

"Britney can you braid my hair?" was the last thing Lily heard, as she closed the dormitory door behind her and descended down the stairs to the common room.

Lily reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw that Remus was talking to Sirius, who just stormed out of the common room. Lily stood beside Remus who finally noticed her.

"Ready to go?" he asked, glancing briefly at someone behind Lily. Lily had a good idea at who it was.

"Yeah," Lily smiled and walked out of the common room with Remus.

When they reached outside, in the corridor, they saw Sirius talking to a pretty blond Hufflepuff. Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her near him and started kissing her.

Remus and Lily reached them. "Sirius," Remus sighed. "It's curfew time."

Sirius pulled away from the girl and glared at Remus. "I'm busy with Tara at the moment, I just can't seem to get away," Sirius said coolly. He walked down the corridor, dragging Tara behind him, who was giggling insanely. Lily thought that it was really unnecessary

Remus stared after him. "Why do you let him treat you like that?" Lily asked. Remus said nothing, and started walking. "Let's go after him!" Lily said forcefully. Remus shook his head. "He's past his curfew Remus, why don't you ever get your friends in trouble? They always do something wrong. I'm sure that's one of the reasons why Dumbledore appointed you as a prefect. So you can keep your insane friends in line."

Remus stared at Lily. "I can't do that to my friends, Lily," Remus answered. Lily expected him to snap a reply, but Remus said it softly, but it seemed to end that discussion with him.

"Well," Lily started watching the halls for any students out of bed. "If we see him, he's going to get in trouble." Remus smiled.

Remus looked at his watch after a good two hours of patrolling with Lily. Lily seemed to know that it was time to wrap up the patrol, as she turned around and started walking tiredly back to the common room. Remus followed behind her silently, but stopped, along with Lily, when he heard soft talking. They took a slight detour, and went down another corridor, leading them away from the common room. They stopped to lookaround a corner, to see who was making the noise.

Lily turned around the corner with Remus behind. They both stopped at what they saw. Dom and a girl, were deeply immersed in each other's mouths. Where Dom's hands were, were no where innocent. Lily quickly turned around and pushed Remus away from sight so Dom couldn't see them. Lily swore under her breath.

Lily looked awkwardly at Remus.

"Are you going to tell her?" Remus asked quietly as they both walked back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily sighed.

"Of course, but I don't know how! Oh Dom's an arsehole! I can't believe he did that!" Lily looked behind her down the corridor. She remembered what she just saw Dom doing with that girl down the other corridor.

"Everyone knew," Remus said to Lily as they headed up the stairs. Lily gave Remus a shocked look.

"They did? You didn't even tell Britney!" Lily said glaring at Remus.

"No, I mean, we knew ...but we didn't," Remus said. Lily gave him a confused look, but Remus continued. "We suspected Dom was cheating, we just weren't 100 sure," Remus said. Lily scowled and she quickened her pace towards the Fat Lady. She said the password and hurried in.

Lily walked quickly through the Common Room and up the girl's dormitory stairs. Remus came in the Common Room soon after and sat down beside James on the sofa. Peter was sitting by the fire looking at some parchment and muttering.

"What's up with Evans?" James asked as he turned his attention to Remus. "She looked quite upset."

"Lily and I were walking through the corridors on patrol and we saw Dom kissing a girl," Remus said sighing loudly.

James scrunched up his nose. "Well, we were right!" he said.

* * *

"BRITNEY!" Lily yelled as she opened up the 6th year girl's door. 

Britney looked up from her bed, she was braiding Alice's hair and was sitting cross legged in shorts and a t-shirt. Alice was reading Witch Weekly which she closed and put on her lap. Tess was lying on her bed with a face mask on and cucumbers over the eyes.

"What?" Britney asked slowly as she turned back to finishing Alice's braid.

Lily let out anervous breathand slowly walked over to Britney's bed. Lily watched quietly as Britney braided Alice's hair.

"Lily? What is it?" Britney asked as she finished Alice's hair. She swung her legs onto one side of the bed and stood up.

"Ok," Lily said feeling guilt and anger rising up. She didn't want to do this, but she had too. "Domscheatingonyou," Lily said really quickly with her eyes closed tight. Britney hadn't seemed to grab that, but Tess did.

"I knew it!" she yelled in almost a triumphant way, she rolled off her bed, careful not to ruin her mask and took the cucumbers off the eyes. "I knew it."

Britney stared blankly at Tess.

"I didn't understand you Lily," Alice said frowning.

Daisy came into the room humming and she plopped onto her own bed. Lily bit her lower lip.

"Britney, I'm so sorry," Lily said as she went over to Britney and gave her a tight hug. Britney looked at the others with a confused look.

"Knew what Tess?" Britney asked. She patted Lily on the back and pushed her off.

"You didn't catch that? Oh poor, young, naïve, Britney!" Tess said tutting.

"What?" Britney asked quickly. Lily let out a sad sigh and sat on her bed with her gaze fixed determined on the wall behind Britney. "Someone tell me?"

"What's going on?" Daisy asked looking at her friends.

"I don't know but someone better tell me," Britney said looking at the distressed Lily. "Lily?"

"Ok," Lily said standing up. "Don't get mad at me," Lily said. "But Remus and I, while we were on patrol, we saw Dom," Lily said sadly.

"Cheating on me?" Britney asked in a small voice.

Lily nodded.

All the girls were quiet as they watched Britney sit on her bed slowly. "I should've known," Britney said in a strained voice. She shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Well, of course she's going to dump him," Tess said. "He deserves it!"

"Britney?" Daisy asked, getting up off her bed and sitting on Britney's. She put her arm around Britney and rested her head on her shoulder. "He's not worth it."

Lily crouched down and put her hands on Britney's knees. "Are you going to be ok?"

Britney scowled. "No." she said shortly. She stood up suddenly shocking Daisy and Lily who stared at her. Britney stormed out of the Girls Dormitory angry as she raced down the stairs. She looked around the Common Room. The truth was, she didn't know what she was looking for. When she found nothing she wanted she left the Common Room.

She knew it was way after hours but continued hurriedly anyways. She walked down flights of stairs until she turned to a landing and down a corridor. There was no one out at this time except the prefects, but she hadn't seemed to run into anyone yet.

A girl with blond hair, came out of a classroom quickly she closed it behind her and stopped moving when she saw Britney. Noticing, she wasn't a prefect she continued to move down the corridor at a slight jog. Britney opened the classroom door that the girl just came out of.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against the door and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" snapped a voice. Britney turned her head to the front of the classroom, where Sirius stood glaring at Britney. He was half dressed in just his pants. Britney looked at Sirius' chest, she pushed herself from the door. She slowly walked towards the front of the classroom.

"What's up with you?" Sirius asked coldly, noticing Britney had an odd look on her face. Britney shook her head slowly and continued to walk towards Sirius who sat on a familiar desk. Britney realized this was the Transfiguration classroom.

"Nothing," Britney said quietly. "I wanted to catch up."

"'Catch up'?" Sirius asked confused.

Britney stood in front of Sirius and nodded. Sirius looked at Britney with narrowed eyes.

"You said you never wanted to talk to me ever again," he said angry.

Britney's face was now only centimeters away from Sirius' face, or his lips. "I didn't mean it, I was mad," she said.

Sirius' face was now frowning deeply with a confused look. Britney leaned her body against Sirius.

"I'm sorry," she said in a shaky voice. Sirius pulled his head away and stared at her with a strange and confused look. Britney shook her head and pressed her lips to Sirius'. Sirius responded after a while, but made up for the moments he wasted while thinking of how confusing it was that Britney was so forward.. Britney wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck. Sirius made no time to waste, he started to pull off Britney's shirt. Britney kissed his chest, and slid off her pants, all the while working at Sirius' own pants. She pushed Sirius onto the desk, so that he was lying down, and moved on top of him, putting each of her legs on either side of him.

She didn't think at all, the whole time.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! they are greatly appreciated, and motivates me to update faster!**

**R/R!**


	23. The After Events

**A/N:This chapter is rated R for language. Sorry it's taken SOO long to update. My computer got reformatted and i lost all the changes i made to this chapter. This chapter and the previous chapter i wrote 2 years ago. I came up with the idea with Anna (aks100) and we just wanted all the characters to rape eachother because we thought it woud be funny. So the idea came that Britney would "rape" Sirius. Of course recently, changes have been made to these chapters. And because i am in the middle of exams at the moment, updating has been slow and the next chapter will most likely take a while to be written and to be up. I'm guessing the next chapter will be the last for this story, and as far as i know the seventh year will be written. Until then, thank you for the reviews, and the patience. Keep them coming, they're greatly appreciated!**

**sweetest-sin980 (Kaylee)**

**Chapter 23: The After Events**

"Britney, are you going to class?" Alice whispered to Britney, as she tried shaking her awake. "It's Friday, so you only have to go to class today then it'll be the weekend." Britney stirred and opened her eyes; she moved her hand to her forehead. She quickly sat up and got out of bed. She felt as if she got no sleep last night. Her mind was still a little blurry at what happened. But she felt a heavy wait in her chest like something upsetting happened.

"Are you OK?" Alice asked, she gave Britney a hug.

"Oh," Britney said, she seemed to start to remember that Dom was cheating on her. Britney's face fell.

"You going to class?" Alice asked nicely.

Britney stayed silent.

"Britney has to go to class, or Dom will know! You need to pounce on him and question him when he least expects," Tess said doing her hair in the mirror across the room.

"She's not going to pounce him," Lily said as she walked into the dorm.

"Ok, so Britney, listen to me, you have to be aggressive," Tess said ignoring Lily. "Show him what he'll miss and make him regret what he's doing!"

"Like, how, Tess? Start hitting him, kicking him, screaming at him? Like when you break up with guys? Yeah, right, that's no way to deal with a jackass like him," Lily said in an agitated tone.

"That's exactly what you have to do, cause a scene," Tess said getting up and looking at herself in the mirror one more time.

"Oh Tess, just shut it," Lily finally snapped. She turned to Britney who was getting ready. "Do you want breakfast?" Lily asked Britney.

"Yeah," Britney said. Lily got up and waited at the door for Britney to finish getting changed.

Britney headed down the stairs with Lily, Alice and Tess following behind. The four girls walked silently as they went into the Great Hall. It was packed with students eating their breakfast before class. They found Daisy who saved four other seats for them.

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep four seats," she said. "How are you feeling, Brit?" Daisy asked Britney as she sat silently.

"Confused," Britney confessed.

After breakfast they all headed to the Entrance hall to head to class early.

"Britney!" Dom's voice yelled.

The five girls all turned around quickly. Britney's brow furrowed as the other four settled on glaring at Dom. He ran up to the top of the stairs two steps at a time. He gave the four glaring girls a confused look.

"Walk you to class?" he asked smiling.

Britney stayed silent. "No, we're late, I'll see you later," Britney said quickly and turning around.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked as he stood in front of Britney to stop her from walking further away.

"Dom, I have to go to class," Britney said as she pushed past Dom.

Dom grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at her with a hard expression.

"Leave her alone arsehole!" Tess snapped and pulled Britney out of Dom's grip.

* * *

It was the last class of the day, Transfiguration. They all sat in their usual seats, Lily and Britney took their seats in the middle rows of desks. The Marauders came in loudly and sat at the very back. At lunch Britney avoided Dom once again, he seemed to be confused at why Britney was ignoring him. 

"Before I begin my class," Professor McGonagall said as she entered the classroom and headed swiftly to the front of the class to her desk. "I'd like to address that this morning a student found something in this class. Which I know is a student or student_s_," Professor McGonagall said as she opened up a drawer in her desk and held up pair of boxer shorts.

Britney squinted her eyes at it. "Fuck," Britney said quietly.

The Marauders were all snickering.

"I happen to know," continued Professor McGonagall, "this belongs to a 6th year student, and may I request that you don't leave anything personal in here. And may I remind you school rules." Professor McGonagall started a lecture on school rules.

"Lily," Britney muttered.

"What?" Lily said without really moving her lips, as Professor McGonagall started class by talking about what was written on the chalkboard.

"I need to talk to you after class," she said very quietly.

Lily gave Britney an odd look.

After class, Lily dragged Britney out there very quickly without Tess, Daisy and Alice. She rushed Britney down a corridor that was empty.

"What?" Lily asked.

Britney looked at Lily uneasily.

"Is it something to do about you leaving last night?" Britney nodded. "So when you left last night and came back early in the morning you were with someone?" Britney nodded again. "Who?" Lily asked curious of Britney's answer.

"Well, I forgot about it until now. And it was a whole mistake that I'm still not exactly sure how it all happened, but I know I made the first move, and now that guy will be more confused then I am about Dom. This is a whole mess and I don't know what to do with it," Britney said quickly.

"You had sex with a guy? With who?" Lily repeated.

Britney licked her lips. "Sirius," she said.

"Britney!" Lily said shocked.

"I know!" Britney screamed as she put her hands over her face and let out a whimper, she let out another short scream. She removed her hands from her face with tears forming her eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I just felt lust for him, when I saw him, and I don't know. I don't know anything. Well, I do know that Dom is a lying cheating bastard, and I need to catch him or something," Britney said quickly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Ok, ok, look, I'm sure Sirius forgot about it, I mean he sleeps with a lot of girls," Lily said putting her arm around Britney and gave her a tight hug.

"But Sirius told me yesterday that he had a little infatuation with me," Britney said loudly.

"He did?" Lily asked.

"Yes, then we kissed and then had this huge fight and I told him I never wanted to see him again, and told him to back off and leave me and Dom alone," Britney said.

Lily sighed and thought for a while. "Dump Dom," she said finally.

"Now?" Britney asked slowly.

"Yes, now or never, catch him off guard," Lily said, she motioned for the two of them to start walking.

Britney sighed deeply. "I don't want to break up with him," she said sadly as the two of them headed to the Gryffindor Common Room to drop off their bags. They headed up the girl's dormitory steps.

"What are you going to say to Sirius?" Lily asked as she opened the dormitory door. She dropped her bag off on her bed.

"Nothing. Don't tell the others about Sirius though," Britney whispered as she fell onto her bed and buried her head into the pillow.

Tess, Daisy and Alice came into the dormitory loudly.

"Where have you two been?" Tess asked as she headed to the mirror.

"We came straight here," Lily said.

"Oh, well Britney are you going to break up with Dom today? I'd do it over dinner, make a scene," Tess said fixing her hair.

"Tess! She's not going to make a scene like you would, she's just going to say they're over," Alice said.

"Brit, do whatever you want just do it now," Daisy said. "It's best to get it over with."

Lily rolled her eyes and sat on Britney's bed and put her hand on Britney's back. "Are you OK?" Lily asked softly.

Britney lifted her head up and reached for a Kleenex at the side table. She put her head back into the pillows.

Lily frowned. "Do you want to go to the kitchens?" Lily asked. Britney made a head movement which Lily couldn't identify. But Britney got up and grabbed more Kleenex and wiped her eyes.

"No, I'll see you guys at dinner," Britney said as she made a quick exit out of the dormitory.

She reached the bottom of the staircase to the Common Room and headed for the exit portrait hole when Remus stopped them.

"Are you ok, Britney?" Remus asked.

"You know?" Britney asked.

"I was on duty with Lily, I saw it too." Remus answered.

"Oh," Britney muttered.

"Don't worry," Remus said putting a hand on Britney's shoulder and heading back to the corner where James and Peter sat watching him curious.

Britney quickly turned back to the exit portrait hole. She headed for the library.

Britney entered the library and started looking down the aisle's for someone. When she finally saw Sirius looking for a book in one of the rows she walked towards him.

"I didn't know you liked reading," Britney said.

Sirius jumped and put the book quickly back into its place before turning around and walking away.

"Don't walk away." Britney said.

Sirius stopped. "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to me?"

Sirius turned his attention to a book and grabbed it and started to pretend to read. "I don't do that."

"I know, I've watched you break your fair share of girls' hearts." Sirius quickly put the book back on the shelf and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what to do." He said giving her an angry look. "I fucked you, and I left you."

"No, _I _fucked you, and _I _left you." Britney said leaning against the books.

"Britney, just fuck off," Sirius said turning around. Britney grabbed his arm and dragged him towards her.

"Don't treat me like every other girl," she said firmly.

"Did you think I'd treat you differently?" he snapped.

"Yes."

"Well, you thought wrong," Sirius said giving her an angry expression.

"I just wanted to tell you," Britney said, ignoring Sirius' glares. "That I'm going to blame you."

Sirius frowned. "Blame me for what?"

"For what happened last night you dumbass," Britney laughed.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you know I never wanted it to happen. You should have stopped me."

"Me stop you? Are you deaf? Because I remember telling you that I liked you. And obviously you're blind because you saw how quickly I was into you. You can't just tell me to stop. It's not that simple." Sirius retorted.

Britney smiled. "It didn't mean anything."

"I was just going to say that." Sirius said. They stood staring at each other.

"How was it?" Britney smiled. Sirius let out an angry noise and turned away. Britney laughed, "I'm kidding! I was there enough!"

"Britney," Sirius said, grabbing her by the arms. "Take this seriously for a second." He smirked at that comment.

"You were pretty good," Britney said with a blank expression, before laughing.

"Britney," Sirius said running a hand through his hair. "I'm not finding this funny."

"Well, you should," Britney said leaning against the book shelf. "I mean, we had sex." She whispered lastly.

"Why is that funny?" Sirius asked.

"Because, we've been friends since we were young, and – it's just weird." She smiled weakly.

"It's going to be awkward from now on," Sirius said.

"It doesn't have to be. That's why I came here." Britney paced quickly. "Forget it ever happened."

Sirius stared at her for a few moments. "Deal."

Britney nodded her appreciation and turned to walk away.

"Britney!" she turned around. "What about Dom?" Sirius asked attentively.

"What about him?" She asked frowning. Sirius studied her for a while.

"You found out he cheated on you," he said.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"Everyone knew, and you knew too," Sirius said.

"No I didn't," she snapped.

"Say whatever."

"Fine," Britney snapped and turned to leave again.

"Britney?" Sirius called again. She turned. "Did I hurt you?"

Britney said nothing, and then, "In more ways then one."

She smiled weakly and left.

* * *

"Hey," Dom said with a smile. He seemed very strained, like something was upsetting him a lot. "I thought you were mad at me." Britney sat down at the empty seat next to him. Dom's friends were eating silently. Dom was buttering his bread over and over again. 

"I am," Britney said.

"What did I do?" Dom asked taking a bite of his extremely buttered piece of bread.

"Everything," Britney said. "Were you ever planning on telling me?"

Dom frowned. "Brit, what are you talking about?" Dom choked on the last bit of his food slightly.

"That's what I thought," Britney said.

Dom laughed. "You're making no sense." His friends were watching as if they knew what was coming.

"Dom, who were you with last night?" Britney finally said after minutes of contemplating.

Dom dropped his fork and his eyes widened as he started violently choking on his food. Britney stood there unfazed while his friend to his left patted him on the back and Dom finally swallowed. He looked at his friends for help they all had their mouths shut. He turned to Britney. "With Patrick," Dom said. Patrick nodded quickly.

"Maybe you were but I heard something different," Britney said looking angrily at Dom. "I heard a funny story involving you and a girl kissing!"

Dom closed his eyes tightly. "Look, we need to talk," Dom said slowly.

"No, all I need to know is if this is true or not," Britney said. Dom bit his lower lip.

He finally answered. "Yes, it's true, but there's more into that which you have to know," Dom said quickly.

Britney got up quickly, Dom grabbed her arm. He quickly stood up. "We're over!" Britney said loudly.

It was loud enough for one person to hear and pass it on to everyone in the Great Hall in a matter of thirty seconds. Britney pulled her arm away and walked swiftly out of the hall. Britney walked up the stairs.

"Britney!" Dom shouted he ran up the stairs to where Britney was. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I love you. I'm sorry!" Dom said in between breaths.

"Whatever," Britney muttered she ignored Dom and kept walking. Girls who would gossip about everyone in the school were standing at the bottom of the Entrance Hall stairs trying to listen to what Britney and Dom were doing.

"Britney, I'm sorry. But we have to talk about this," Dom said desperately.

"You want to talk?" Britney snapped. "Well, go ahead talk! I can't assure you that I'll listen!" Britney continued to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was trying to lose Dom but it wasn't working.

Dom sighed and rubbed his forehead. "The girl I was with she's seventh year Ravenclaw," he breathed in deeply. Britney was listening but pretending not to. She wanted to know what happened. "She – I – I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen," Dom pleaded.

"You said that already," Britney said. Dom ran in front a Britney and started walking backwards in front of her.

"I got her pregnant," Dom said slowly. Britney stopped.

"What?" Britney yelled. "So, tell me this Dominic, how long have you been seeing her!"

Dom had his eyes shut tightly. "December," he said quietly.

"December?" Britney shouted. She shook her head. "What day?" Britney asked more calmly.

"Remember that day when we –" Dom said as he looked nervously up at Britney. "The night before that."

Britney slapped Dom hard across the face. She kicked him in the shins and slapped him again as she ran off to the dormitory.

* * *

"Word went around very quickly," Remus sighed. "Is she still upset?" 

"Of course, she's more upset with what he did then missing him," Lily said sadly.

"School ends in two weeks, exams are in one week, this year has gone by quickly," Remus said.

"We can finish up the rounds now," Lily said looking at her watch. The two headed back to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Of course everyone knew he was cheating, there was a bet going on if he was cheating or not," Remus said.

"That's cruel."

They entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey! Evans! Come here!" James yelled and was waving Lily down.

"I'd rather not," Lily said.

"I just want to ask about Britney," James said.

Lily looked suspicious but walked over and sat on the other side of the sofa away from James. Peter was sleeping in an arm chair and Sirius was showing Remus something on a piece of parchment.

"How is she?" James asked.

"She's fine," Lily answered shortly.

"Evans if you don't answer me properly I'm going to have to get up to the girls' dormitory myself," James said smiling.

"You can't," Lily said as she didn't believe him.

"Want to watch me?" James asked leaning towards where Lily sat.

Lily glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "She's upset. How else would you expect her to react?" Lily asked.

James frowned. He turned to Sirius, who seemed to be avoiding James' eye. "I just wanted to know," James said.

"How nice of you," Lily said coolly. She stood up quickly and headed up stairs.

"It's wild," Peter muttered.

James nodded. Sirius let out a sigh that got the rest of the Marauders attention.

"I have something to tell you guys, but you can't say anything to anyone else," Sirius said.

"Who would we tell?" James said grinning as him and the other marauders leaned in to hear what Sirius had to say.

"Well, the night Britney found out about Dom cheating on her, she was wandering the halls," Sirius said slowly.

"How do you know this?" Remus asked.

Sirius ignored him. "Well anyways, that day I talked to Britney about Dom. I told her that she should dump Dom. She got all mad and told me to mind my own business; she then said that she never wanted to talk to me again. Then I sort of let it slip that I had a small thing for her."

"What!" shouted Remus, James and Peter. People in the Common Room turned to look at the Marauders.

Sirius leaned back against the sofa. "Mind your own business you little buggers!" Sirius snapped at the common room. Everyone went back to their work or conversation.

"So, go on," Peter said excitement in his voice. Sirius sighed.

"Well, she came into the classroom that I was in that night. I just was with a girl. I was extremely pissed at her, then she came and that pissed me off even more. One thing led to another and we had sex," Sirius said.

"What?" shouted Remus, James and Peter again.

People in the common room looked over at them again. But Sirius glared and they all turned back to what they had been doing. The Marauders were silent for quite a few minutes.

"How was it?" Peter asked quietly.

Sirius groaned, and put a hand to his forehead.

"That bad?" Peter asked, shocked.

"No!" Sirius said quickly. "No, it wasn't bad." Sirius said looking at Peter.

"It was ok?" Peter asked.

"No," Sirius muttered.

"Better that ok?" James asked, getting into the conversation. "I mean, you've wanted to get into Britney's pants for a while now. Was it a disappointment?"

Remus frowned at Sirius' expression, which was blank of any feeling or expression. "It wasn't a disappointment, it was really good. Probably the best. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Sirius said.

"Yes," Peter said grinning. "You are a very lucky man. You nailed Britney, with no strings attached!" Peter said joyously. "I mean, it took Dom forever to get her like that, you didn't even have to really try."

Sirius seemed to smile. "Your right," he said.

* * *

There was a knock on the sixth year Boys Dormitory the next night. Remus had his toothbrush in his mouth and he answered the door. 

"Britney!" Remus said surprised, his voice was sort of different with a toothbrush in his mouth. He pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth. "What are you doing here?" Britney let out a sigh.

"Is Sirius here?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, he's at his bed," Remus said letting Britney in. She was wearing a skirt and a sleeveless shirt; she nodded her thanks to Remus and walked towards Sirius, curtain drawn bed. Britney smiled at Remus weakly, and opened the hangings to Sirius' bed.

Sirius looked up from his magazine and his eyes widened in shock.

"Britney!" he said quickly as she sat up properly. "What –" Britney put a finger to his lips. She looked behind to see Peter and Remus watching. Britney went on Sirius' bed and closed the hangings. She pulled out her wand and muttered a silencing charm so no one would hear them talk.

She looked at Sirius with a smile. "Hey," she said as she sat on her knees.

"Britney – what are you doing here?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Can't I come to see you?" she asked pouting.

"Well – yes – but – what about -" Britney leaned across him and silenced him with a light kiss. She pulled away with a big smile.

"Sh," she whispered against his lips. She pushed Sirius down, and put her legs on either side of him. "Just relax," she murmured and kissed Sirius passionately. She kissed his neck and pulled off his shirt.

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up quickly so i apologize for any mistakes.**

**R/R!**


	24. I'mma Swimming

**Chapter 24: I'mma Swimming**

"Ohh it feels so good to finally have the sun come out!" Sirius said stretching. He was lying on the grass under the birch tree near the lake with James and Remus. Remus was sitting against the tree reading, and James was sitting on a branch watching Lily Evans a fair distance away with her friends.

"Yeah," James mumbled distracted. "Hey, Sirius? Do you have my cloak?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Lily.

"Nope, Peter has it," Sirius said. James grumbled and picked a leaf off a branch and started ripping it and throwing it below him.

"Hey!" snapped Remus from below, where the ripped up leaves were falling onto his page.

"Sorry," James said.

"Prongsie!" Sirius said. James looked down just in time to catch the binoculars that were thrown at him. Sirius lay down with his eyes shut and a perminent grin on his face.

"Do I want to know what these are used for?" James asked holding them far away from him with his thumb and index finger, as if it was diseased.

"Just use them you stalker," Sirius laughed.

Against James' free will, he used them to spy on Lily.

"Stalking is illegal," Remus said.

"Shut up Moony, let the desperate boy get _some_ action. Even if the action is far away and will never be in his possession." Sirius said.

"Hey! You said I would get her by the beginning of next year!" James said, feeling hurt that the positive stuff that Sirius would tell him were all lies.

"Of course you will buddy!" Sirius said giving him the thumbs up, with every bit of sarcasm in his light happy tone.

"Shut it," James said, realizing the betrayal. "So, you've been sleeping more than usual lately Sirius. What have you been doing with Britney?" James asked looking through the binoculars. "Ooh! Cassy Jackson and Will Palmo are totally doing it behind Hagrids hut!" James said giving his friends an excited grin. "I didn't know they were going out," James said looking back into the binoculars.

"Oh yeah, I saw them doing it behind the Quidditch stands last week," Sirius said. "I did not know Cassy could bend that way!" Sirius said in a dazed expression. "I'm soo going to get her when Will isn't looking."

"You are such a whore!" Remus said in disbelief.

"Hey! Now that I got Britney Turner away from Dominic Hayden, I can get any girl I want." Sirius sat up and looked over to where Lily and the other girls were sitting. "Hmm, maybe I can get Evans."

James threw the binoculars at Sirius and it hit him in the head. "OW YOU BASTARD!" Sirius screamed, he jumped up and pulled James' leg and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. James grabbed Sirius by the legs and flipped him so he fell on the ground. Remus shook his head while James and Sirius wrestled eachother.

* * *

"Urgh look at them wrestle," Alice said disgusted. The girls were sitting in a circle by the lake relaxing and enjoying the warm weather. They were mid way through their exams, and needed a break. All the girls turned their attention to James and Sirius wrestling. 

"They look so hot right now," Tess said, with a very disturbing look on her face.

"They look so stupid right now," Britney said, giving Tess an odd look.

"All it means is I'm more sexually mature than you Britney," Tess said, still watching the boys intently.

Britney exchanged a look with Lily who was rolling her eyes. "What does that mean?" Britney asked.

"You have only had sex with one boy, while I, have had sex with many boys."

"All that proves is that your easy," Britney laughed.

"At least guys want me," Tess snapped. "I mean, you could have had Sirius Black. He was willing to fuck you, but you turned him down. I'm surprised you didn't do anything with him as soon as you broke up with Dom."

Britney cleared her throat and looked back at James and Sirius who were now getting dangerously close to the lake. "How much do you wanna bet they'll fall in?" Britney asked Lily.

Lily smiled. "100 galleons," she pulled out her wand and waved it at James and Sirius, who seemed to be pushed into the lake by nothing. Everyone who saw the scene laughed out loud.

"Great," Britney laughed uncontrollably. She stood up shakily and ran to where James and Sirius had been pushed into the lake by Lily and her wand.

James and Sirius were treading water, still in shock on how they fell into the lake. Britney walked up to the edge of the lake right in front of the two Marauders.

"You two are idiots," She managed to say.

Sirius looked up at Britney with a confused look, he looked over to all the people watching the scene, he saw Dom watching them with much interest. Sirius scowled.

"It looks as if your ex-boyfriend pushed us in," Sirius said. James looked over at Dom and gave Britney a hard look.

"Dom?" Britney laughed. She glanced at Dom. "No!" she grinned.

"Then was it you?" James asked.

"No."

"Whatever, just help me up," Sirius said giving Dom another glance.

"Sure," Britney said she bent over and held out her hand. Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her in the water with a short scream coming from Britney.

Everyone came to the edge of the water to watch the what was about to unfold. Including Lily and Dom. Britney resurfaced to glare at James and Sirius who were swimming away from her and laughing.

"You guys suck," Britney said frowning.

"And you swallow!" James said, grinning. Sirius was smirking with a funny look in his eyes.

"Shut up," Britney said.

"Are you gonna kill us?" James asked.

"No," Britney said going under water, she came back up a few seconds later to find James and Sirius swimming cautiously towards her. Britney smiled sarcastically. "Thanks," she said with resentment in her voice.

"I know how you like to get _wet_," Sirius grinned. Britney rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure you needed the cold water to calm yourself down after wrestling with James, I could see it was getting heated," Britney fired back, Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Funny."

"I thought so," she said, and she began to swim out of the water, but Sirius pulled her back and pulled her towards him.

"Oh no," James muttered swimming to the side and pulling himself up and out of the water.

"What are you doing?" Britney shrieked.

"I'm tired of you making the first move," Sirius said, bringing Britney right up to him, their faces only centimeters away.

Lily groaned and turned away, scared to watch the scene. She looked to her right to see Dom extrememly close to the edge of the lake watchingSirius and Britneywith alook of realization crossing his face.

"Hey Evans," James said, sidling beside Lily.

"What?" Lily snapped.

"Go out with me?"

"No."

"No worries," James said smiling slightly. Lily gave him an annoyed look.

"Stop it," Britney said quietly to Sirius. Sirius ignored her and pulled her closer to him, holding both of them up while swimming, when he found his footing on the sandy bottom of the lake.

"No, Dom made me fall into the lake so I'm going to make him see what's going on between us," Sirius whispered.

"Dom didn't push you in, and nothing is going on between us," Britney muttered.

"Well," Sirius started. "I can't wait to see his face when I kiss you," Sirius found her lips and kissed her deeply, a small noise escaping Britney's mouth in surprise. After a very long kiss, and the entire crowd left in shock, Sirius pulled away with a grin plastered on his face. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Uh," Britney said looking flustered.

"MR. BLACK AND MS. TURNER! GET OUT THIS INSTANCE!" Professor McGonagall screeched when she pushed her way through the crow, nudging Dom to the side with a look of anger on his face.

Britney pushed Sirius away and swam and began to push herself up, when Sirius put his hand to her bumb and gave her a boost. Britney glared at him when she sat on solid ground. Sirius said nothing and sat on the edge of the lake.

"Yes, Professor?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Go away all of you!" Professor McGonagall snapped. The crowd began to disperse, including Sirius who was beginning to walk away himself. "Not you Mr. Black."

James walked away, not really wanting to hear what would happen next.

"You coming Lily?" Alice asked Lily.

"No, I'll wait for Britney," Lily said and leaned against the tree and watched Professor McGonagall yelling at Sirius and Britney. Standing with a blank expression, Lily let out a sigh.

"Thinking about me?" James said from behind Lily, who jumped.

"No Potter," Lily said calming down and leaning against the tree again.

"Will you miss me this summer?" James asked looking at Lily suggestively.

"Uh, no," Lily scoffed. She glared at James and turned her attention to the lake where the giant squid was playing on top of the water.

"Well, I'll visit you this summer than," James said watching the squid.

"Fine."

"Really?" James asked excitedly.

"Sure," Lily grinned, "I'm not going to be home this summer, so go right ahead."

"You going to Britney's?"

"No."

"Where?"

Lily ignored him.

"Where?"

"Go away," Lily groaned.

"Where?"

Nothing.

"Where?"

Lily bit her tongue to keep herself from exploding.

"Where? Where? Where? Where?"

Lily let out an angry sigh.

"Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where?"

Lily turned around and before she registered what she was doing, she punch James in the face.

James fell to the ground clutching his face and rolling across the ground.

"Oh my God!" Lily screamed, she bent over James and hesitantly watched him as he rolled across the grass whining.

"Ow, my face! My beautiful face!"

"Ms. Evans!" shouted Professor McGonagall. She directed Sirius and Britney to follow her while she walked over to where James was now starting to bleed and Lily was panicking. "Ms. Evans! I am embarrassed to say that I saw you punch Potter in the face!"

"Oh my god, Potter I am so sorry," Lily said, ignoring Professor McGonagall.

James sat up and pulled his bloody hand away from his face, where it appeared his nose was broken and blood was all over his face. "No problem, I'm fine."

Britney put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Sirius scratched his head. "Damn, mate. You look -," Sirius tried to find the word. "Dashing." He ended with a grin.

James slowly got up. "I'm completely fine. Never better, let's go Sirius," James said beginning to walk away.

"That's one way to hide your shame," Britney said.

"Mr. Potter, you are not going! Go to the hospital wing, right now! Ms. Evans that is a detention for you, and take him to the hospital wing." Lily sighed and began to walk away and ahead of James. "And Mr. Potter! I think you should have a detention as well. I'm sure Ms. Evans didn't punch you for no reason." Professor McGonagall turned back around to continue her lecture to Sirius and Britney, but they seemed to have ran for it.

* * *

As James and Lily walked to the hospital wing, they were met with many weird looks. Quite a few girls asked if James was ok. 

"What are you talking about?" he would answer. "I am fine. Perfect even." Then he would try to give his charming smile that would get girls, but would fail horribly with blood all over him. The girls would take two steps back, turn around and hurry in the opposite direction. This whole situation, which was played more than three times, was highly amusing to Lily, who would snicker.

"Why are you snickering?" James asked.

"You look horrible right now," she choked out in between her fits of laughter.

"But, do I look gorgeous every other time?" James said smilling, with his blood stained teeth.

Lily grimaced.

"I know," James answered. "It is _your_ fault I got like this."

"I know, I'm sorry." Lily watched her feet as she continued walking to the hospital wing. James seemed to be intently thinking, with a determined and confused look across his face. They were silent for a while until James finally seemed to come to a conclusion.

"You know what Evans?" James said stopping. "I'm done."

Lily turned around and looked at him. "Done with what?"

"You," James smiled. "I can't believe I just said that." His smile widened. "Wow! I'm done!" he said, doing a slight jump.

Lily frowned. "Why?"

"'Why'?" James repeated. "I'm getting nowhere. I'm like a fish on land, and I keep flopping and trying, and your like the giant squid! You're not helping me get back into the water."

Lily stared at him. "I'm confused."

James walked over to her. Lily moved back, revolted. James put his blood stained hands on her shoulders. "That's okay. I'mma swimming again!" he cried in triumph.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"It's fine," James ruffled Lily's hair and smiled. "I'll walk the rest of the way to the hospital wing all by myself, because I'mma swimming!" he declared to everyone in the corridor. "I'mma swimming!" Lily stood there confused as James skipped down the corridor saying "I'mma swimming," to everyone and anyone who would pass him by.

* * *

"You're-a what?" Sirius asked over dinner. 

"I'mma swimming!" James said excited with a big grin on his face. Sirius gave him the weirdest look ever. "You see," James started to explain. "I was a fishing flopping on dry land and I just wanted to get into the water. Lily was the giant squid, and she would help everyone into the lake, except me. The fish. So finally, I have decided, I am not going to wait for the giant squid to get me back into the water, I'll do it myself. Because, I'mma swimming!" James shouted.

Sirius stared at James for a couple seconds after his explanation and burst out laughing. "That is the most pathetic, idiotic and sad excuse I've ever heard!" He chortled.

James looked a bit hurt at Sirius' reaction. He thought that Sirius would be proud and glad that he was over Lily. "Remus?" James asked Remus hopefully who said nothing at all so far.

Remus put down his fork and answered, "I believe that you can swim, if you believe you can swim," before cracking into a grin and chuckling, while Sirius was almost falling over laughing.

"Your-a swimming!" Sirius laughed, and started laughing louder and harder.

Peter looked at James and put a helpful hand on his shoulder. "I knew you would be able to get over Evans one day, and today is that day."

James nodded his appreciation and support, and frowned at his other two friends who were still beside themselves with laughter.

"Whatever, you guys are just jealous to finally see me swimming…free." A glossy expression overcomed James' face. Sirius snorted into his pudding.

"How _do_ _you_ get girls?" Sirius asked in an amusing disbelief.

"I have no clue." James said, taking a big scoop of his pudding and shoveling it into his mouth. He began to talk with the pudding still evident in his mouth, "But I could also ask you that too."

"I'm sexy," Sirius answered, in what he thought was, put simply.

Remus shook his head. "You two both have huge egos."

"It's not called egos, it is called a good self-esteem." James said.

"That was very well put," Sirius said to James.

"Thank you." James thanked. "But now, my friends. It is now the time when I get a girlfriend. A girlfriend who will last a long time. A girlfriend, someone I can picture who isn't Lily Evans. Because, I'mma swimming!" He shouted, his mouth wide open and a weird expression on his face. Sirius snorted again and scooped up mashed potatoes and flicked it at James, half of the mashed potatoes landing all over his face, and the other half in his mouth.

"Funny," James said. He put a hand to his face and swished the mashed potatoes off his face. James reached into his own mashed potatoes and whipped them at Sirius' face.

"Ow! YOU GOT ME IN THE EYE!" Sirius shouted. Everyone turned their attention to Sirius Black who was now grabbing the apple sauce, and blindly throwing it at what he thought was James. Everyone in the Great Hall watched as the apple sauce flew in the air and landed right on Dominic Hayden's head.

Sirius grabbed a napkin and wiped his eyes clear of the mashed potatoes. When he focused in on his surroundings, he was surprised to see James apple sauce free, and Dom giving him cut eye.

Dom grabbed the spinach and threw it at Sirius' direction, who hid behind Remus who got the full on blow of spinach all over his face.

Sirius started to laugh really loudly, the whole hall was very hesitant as to see what was going to happen next. Remus slowly turned to face Sirius, and wiped the spinach off his face. He got his goblet of pumpkin juice and threw it all of Sirius. Sirius stopped laughing, but James started to laugh.

Sirius grinned, grabbed some peas and flung them at James, and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

"Unbelievable!" shouted Professor McGonagall, pacing in front of James, Sirius, Remus and Dom. "How you could even dare to do that!" 

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office, and watched Professor McGonagall lecture the boys.

"Mr. Hayden!" she turned her glaring attention at Dom. "How you could even think about putting banana's into Mr. Black's mouth and saying that you had no idea that he was allergic!"

Sirius' expression was unreadable due to the fact that his face had swollen five times its natural size. Remus had to hide his grin when he glanced at Sirius, and James was looking up at the ceiling and thinking of anything else but Sirius' face, and was at bursting point.

"Iglink blebenbion bis baffrodiate bor Bob." Sirius spluttered.

Professor McGonagall, gave him a stern look. "Nobody can understand a word you say, Mr. Black."

"I think," Dumbledore started. "Mr. Black said that he thinks a detention is appropriate for Mr. Hayden." Sirius nodded his head furiously.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall agreed. "Mr. Black you will join Mr. Hayden in cleaning the Trophy room without magic till the end of the school year." Sirius made non-comprehendible words of protest. "And Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin, I think the right punishment is for you to help myself on some after school activities."

James snapped his attention to McGonagall, not daring to look at Sirius. "I can't Professor."

"I assure you Potter, that I have every right to pull you, Black and Hayden off the Quidditch team if you so as even mention it."

"No," James winced. "I'm busy from now until the end of the school year. Don't worry – it's not Quidditch."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Tell me Potter – what is it, I am very interested to know what interests you besides your little marauders, pranks and Quidditch."

"Well, normally it would have been Lily Evans, Professor." James said. "But since earlier today I have decided to swim."

"Swim?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, I'mma swimming!" James said a little more loudly then he intended.

Sirius started making a loud noise and put his arm on Dom's shoulder to hold himself up, he appeared to be laughing, but the noise that was coming out of his mouth sounded more like a cat dying.

"Mr. Potter that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"No- no it's not, you see. I am now free to date the other fishes."

"Fishes?" Remus inquired.

"Yes, fishes! Let's just say, I may be even able to venture away from the fishes to maybe, jellyfish, or dolphins…or Mermaids!" James said excitedly.

"Boooh! Ba Biddle Berbaid!" Sirius shouted, with much enthusiasm.

"I think you said the Little Mermaid and I agree!" James punches his fist in the air.

There was silence in the office while everyone took time to register what James just said.

"Mr. Potter, please accompany Mr. Black to the hospital wing, and while you are there ask Madame Pomfrey to cure your head injury." Professor McGonagall said slowly.

"I don't have a head injury," James said.

Professor McGonagall gave him 'I know' look, and ushered for the four boys to leave Professor Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I think i'm going to write one more chapter for this story, and see whether or not if i will do a seventh year. I have quite a few storylines for the seventh year, but i don't know if i will do anything with them. The next chapter will take a while due to exam time. I finish exams on june 16th, and will go away for the weekend and be back on june 19th. That will probably be when i will actually get to writing the next chapter, so please be patient. Any suggestions for the next chapter are welcome, i might watch a tv show and base the whole chapter on the tv show...we'll see. please, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or their seventh year, they are more then welcome! Thank you!**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming**

**R/R!**


	25. How To Hide Your Feelings

**Chapter 25: How To Hide Your True Feelings With a Girlfriend You're Not In Love With**

"If I don't do good on these exams, my dad will freak, but who cares! We're rich now!" Tess said happily. Tess had been saying the exact same thing for the past three days. A few days ago, Tess got a letter from her father. Apparently, her dad made a good proposition about new protection for the aurors, and the minister of magic loved it so much that he gave Tess' father a promotion with a big check.

After hearing about it non-stop, Lily was about ready to tear her hair out. It was only Lily and Tess in the common room, and Lily couldn't find any excuse on getting away from Tess Horta.

Normally, Lily would have Britney to help her out. But, today Britney left quickly after breakfast. It was no coincidence that Sirius soon got up as soon as Britney left the Great Hall. Lily was followed back to the common room by Tess, who kept bringing up the fact that she was now rich, and how she was planning an amazing birthday party for herself this August.

"You will be coming to my part right Lily?" Tess asked with a huge smile. Which, Lily noticed when Tess smiled her nose would spread out over half her face. The common room was absolutely empty, due to the fact that everyone was outside. Only a few exams were happening for the 4th years and 3rd years. Lily and the rest of the 6th years finished their exams yesterday. They would be leaving for home on Sunday. So they had a day, tomorrow, of rest and packing.

"Yeah, sure," Lily answered. Lily wanted to read her book. She started reading it at the beginning of the year, and she kept getting interrupted. She only had twenty pages left and she would be done. But she hadn't got the chance to finish up the book for weeks.

A loud slam echoed in the empty room, with some muffled talking. The Fat Lady complained about being pushed open and slamming into the wall. Sirius appeared in with Britney walking behind him.

"Hey Lily," she said with a smile and sat beside Lily and gave her a side hug. Lily was relieved that now Britney could get her out of the death grip of Tess.

"Uh, Brit," Sirius said standing with an apprehensive face. His hair was disheveled and he had some traces of lip gloss on his face. His belt holding up his jeans, was not buckled up. Where asBritney looked like she was nowhere nearlooking like she wasfooling around. Her hair was not disheveled and her shoes were put on the right way, unlike Sirius' untied laces and shoes on the wrong feet.

"What?" Britney looked at him. Tess sat there with a thoughtful look as she took in Sirius' appearance.

"I need help with Potions homework," Sirius said with a lopsided grin.

Britney gave him an odd look, when Tess said, "Exams are over, Sirius. We don't have any homework, especially no Potions homework." Britney raised her eyebrows at Sirius and nodded in agreement.

Sirius bit his lip. "Britney," he muttered impatient. Britney opened her mouth but was cut off by Tess.

"Wait! There's something going on between you two!" Tess shouted, pointing at them. "I thought that little thing at the lake a few days ago was just to get back at Dom! But there really is something going on!" She said with a look of shock over her face. "Oh! You guys are fucking!"

"We are not!" Britney snapped. Britney was glaring at Sirius, who was making his way up the boy's dormitory stairs.

"Oh Britney! I knew something was up! You were way to content to be dumped by Dominic Hayden!" Tess looked very impressed with herself. Sirius stood on a few stairs, obviously waiting for Britney.

"Get a life Tess," Britney snapped, she stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Are you going up to see Sirius or what?" Britney turned around and gave one final glare at Tess, and ignored Sirius, and went up the girls dormitory stairs.

Sirius let out a groan, and turned to head up the stairs.

"Uh, Black!" Tess shouted. Sirius turned around again. "If you're really that into it, then I will be up there to join you in five minutes." Sirius scrunched up his nose, and shared a brief glance with Lily who was holding a disgusted expression on her face.

"I'm not into anything Tess," Sirius said, and quickly went up the stairs.

Tess was fuming. Lily really didn't want to be around for one of the "Britney is a bitch" rants. The common room portrait was open and James Potter walked in with a pretty fifth year brunette holding his hand.

Lily looked over at them.

"Hey, Lily!" James said smiling and pulling the girl over with him. "Um…Did Sirius come in here?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily said slowly. She was looking this girl up and down. Lily definitely didn't like this girl's skirt. It was too short and bright pink.

"Was he – er –" James looked at Tess who was giving the girl a very scary death-glare. "With someone?" James asked, holding his girlfriends hand a bit tighter. James knew better then to say Britney's name because no one really know the truth about Sirius and Britney. But, neither did James, he had no clue what they were actually doing with each other, they were so wrong together. Sirius explained a few times that they weren't together and he could date anyone he wanted whenever he wanted. But, Siriushadn't on a date for a month, which was very very unusual.

"No," Lily said shortly.

The girl shifted her position, feeling slightly scared.

James nodded, he looked over at his girlfriend. "Oh! How rude of me – Tess, Lily, this is my girlfriend Blake."

Blake smiled and held out her hand to shake with Tess and Lily. "Nice to meet you two." Niether Lily or Tess took her hand. It was a proven fact that Tess loved James.

"Lily have you seen my black pants?" Britney asked as she came down the stairs. James looked relieved that someone came and broke the tension.

"Britney!" James said happily. "Come meet my girlfriend."

"Oh," Britney said. Blake looked slightly in awe of Britney. Britney smiled awkwardly, and shook Blake's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm -"

"Britney Turner, I know who you are." Blake said shaking Britney's hand excitedly. James frowned at this interaction.

"You do?" Britney asked, giving James an odd look.

"Of course I do. You are the most beautiful girl in the school." Blake said.

"Oh, thank you! You're pretty too!" Britney said with her mouth open into a big smile. She shrugged her shoulders happily. Sirius came into the common room from the boy's dormitory, right at that moment.

"All the girls look up to you," Blake continued.

"Er, why?" Britney asked.

"You're so intimidating around everyone. You can ruin a man's potential." Blake said matter-o-factly.

"What's this?" Sirius asked grinning. He jumped over the back of the couch and squished his way in-between Tess and Lily.

Britney's smile vanished immediately. "What?" she asked putting a handon her waist.

"Oh yeah, you can make any guy do what you want. Every girl wants to be you, and every guy wants you." Blake said. James stood their stunned, not knowing what in the hell he should do, he wanted to stop this conversation quickly. Knowing Britney, she would blow her top off if this conversation continued any longer.

"Hmm," Sirius said loudly in a thoughtful way. Lily smacked him across the head. "Ouch!" Sirius said rubbing his head where Lily smacked him.

"I'm confused," Britney said. "Who are you?"

Lily was very glad that Britney met Blake. This would end in two ways. One way, Blake would say the wrong thing, and it would be the last thing Blake ever would say. Or two, Blake would save her ass with a compliment or something. Lily hoped it went the first way.

"Blake King," she said smiling.

"Oh, I know you," Britney said. "Your older brother is Simon, right?"

"Yeah!" Blake said smiling.

"I know Simon!" Sirius said. He leaned over Lily to shake Blake's hand. Sirius was pushing himself against Lily's chest. Lily pushed him and he fell onto the floor. Sirius quickly got to his feet and puffed out his chest and held out his hand. Blake was about up to Sirius' elbow. She was extremely short. Blake took his hand. "I thought Britney was short, but you're really tiny." Sirius said looking down at her. "James must have to bend over in half to kiss you."

James punched him on the arm. "Shut it."

"No seriously, he's like a foot taller than you." Sirius continued anyways. Blake was still smiling. Lily felt the urge to punch Blake in the face. "How tall are you?"

"Five-foot-one," she said cheerfully.

"Wow, and James is six-foot-one." Sirius said.

"How tall are you Britney?" James asked turning to her.

"Five-foot-four… and a half!" She said quickly.

"Wow, and Sirius is six-foot-three. That is almost a foot taller."

Sirius turned to James. "Don't make me hurt you Jamie."

"Try it!" James said."

"Ew, no! I don't want to witness more James-Sirius action." Britney snapped. They stopped.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Blake said with a look of shock on her face. Britney rolled her eyes at what Blake just said.

"Was it?" Britney looked her up and down, just as Lily did earlier.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Control a guy?"

Britney said nothing but, by the look on her face she had classified Blake King, a freak. "You're James' girlfriend?" Britney said finally.

"Yeah, only since yesterday though." Blake said.

Britney looked thoughtful. "If you threaten to make sure he will never has his own James Potter Jr. in the future, then he will cave to whatever you want." Britney said looking over at James, who was looking very still.

"Aww," Blake said. She put her hand on James' shoulder, and seemed to order him to lean down. He received a kiss from Blake, but kept his eyes on Britney the whole time.

Lily snickered. It looked very odd to see James lean over so much to kiss her.

Sirius laughed loudly.

"And, Sirius," Britney said turning to him, ready to reveal something about him.

"No fair," Sirius said. "I'm leaving now," Sirius said, and slapped Britney on the butt, just before he left quickly out of the common room.

Britney grinned. "Nice meeting you Blake," Britney said giving Blake a sweet smile, and she did a little skip all out of the common room and through the portrait hole. Just before it closed, a scream was heard from Britney and Sirius' muffled voice.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Are Sirius Black and Britney Turner dating?" Blake said lifting her head far back and looking up at James.

"No," he said shaking his head with a huge smile and bent over and kissed her. Blake wrapped her arms around James' neck. Then they started snogging right in front of Tess and Lily. James wrapped his arms around Blake's small waist. He lifted her up, so he wouldn't have to bend over. Lily and Tess looked disgusted. But when James started to kiss Blake's neck, and she started moaning. Lily had enough.

"Stop!" She said loudly. James stopped and looked at Lily with an odd look on his face.

"What?" He asked scoffing.

Lily seemed to notice what she must have sounded like, telling James to stop snogging his girlfriend. James slowly let Blake onto the ground,Blakelooked confused. "Nobody," Lily started. "Wants to see you snogging your girlfriend, Potter."

James' brow was furrowed. "Fine, we'll go to the dormitory where there is some privacy." James said with a small smirk, and he made his way up the boy's dormitory holding Blake's hand, who gave small wave to them as she left.

Lily wanted to slap herself for what she was feeling about James' new girlfriend.

* * *

"So, how do you know Simon King?" Sirius asked referring to the 7th year Hufflepuff. Sirius pulled up his pants, and started to do up his buckle. Britney was bending over trying to reach her shoe. She was leaning right up to Sirius, who was trying to shift his position before anything would go out of control again.

But, because they were in a broom closet, there wasn't a whole lot of room. Britney finally reached her shoe, and stood up and started to do up her fly on her jeans.

"It's easier with a skirt," Britney muttered to herself.

"What?" Sirius asked, sitting on an upside down bucket. Britney's breasts were right up to Sirius' face due to his sitting. He didn't feel comfortable with himself this close to Britney again.

"It's easier to be with you, when I'm wearing a skirt in the broom closet," She said leaning over and kissing Sirius lightly on the lips.

He didn't like it when they kissed, it make everything seem more intimate between them, and that would mean they were together as a couple. Which, they weren't.

"So, how do you know Simon King?" Sirius asked again.

"He asked me out yesterday," Britney said sitting on a box across from Sirius. Their legs were touching because of the small confidante of the broom closet.

"He asked you out?" Sirius asked, he frowned. "What did you say?"

"Yes," Britney said putting her foot on Sirius' knee, and she started tying her shoe.

"Why?" Sirius asked, his frown deepening.

"Because, he's sweet, and nice, and – just because," Britney said laughing slightly. "Does it matter?"

"No," Sirius said.

"Good," She said smiling. "I'll see you later." She stood up and opened the broom closet door and walked out quickly. Sirius sat there for a few minutes stunned. He got up and meant to follow Britney. Britney was standing further down the hall with Simon King, who kissed her lightly on the lips. Britney smiled and held hands.

"Britney!" Sirius shouted. Britney turned around, so did Simon.

"Yes," Britney smiled. Sirius stood in front of her. Simon was standing right behind her.

"Hey Simon!" Sirius grinned and shook his hand.

"Hi," Simon said awkwardly looking at Sirius with a shocked and disbelief expression.

"What's the matter? We can't be friends?" Sirius said quickly.

"No, it's just, you've never talked to me before in all your years at this school," Simon said frowning in confusion.

Britney laughed.

"Well, any mate of Britney's is amate of mine," Sirius said slapping Britney hard on the back.

"Ow!" She said.

"You're ok, mate," Sirius said reassuringly, more to himself than her.

"What are you doing?" Britney asked.

"I just wanted to say, that I want you two, to meet my new girlfriend tonight," Sirius said smiling.

Britney closed her eyes and opened them in disbelief. "Girlfriend? Since when?"

"Well, that will all be revealed . . . at lunch!" Sirius said.

"Cool," Simon said, not very sure on what was going on.

"Great," Britney said. She grabbed Simon's hand. "Bye Sirius!" She walked away with Simon. Sirius stood there and kicked the wall, but immediately regretted it as he started to hop on one foot because of the pain.

* * *

"Urgh, look at them going at it," Britney said to Lily. Lily nodded. They sat at a table in the common room, as they both watched Sirius Black snogging his new girlfriend and James and Blake doing the exact same thing. "Snogging should not be allowed in the common room."

"Yeah," Lily said. "There is no consideration for others," Lily grumbled.

Sirius did find a girlfriend. It was just after lunch and Sirius and James both brought their girlfriends up for an after lunch canoodling session.

"He is such an arsehole," Britney whispered angrily. "I hate him." Lily looked at Britney who seemed to be livid. "Ohhh I'm so getting back at him for this," Britney said.

"What are you going to do?" Lily was trying to keep herself from bursting out that James and Blake should stop.

"I haven't decided yet," Britney said. "But, oh, will I ever get back at him."

"How can they just sit there and not feel shamed?"

"And he won't know what hit him. He'll be so – so – shocked!"

"And, I mean, that skirt she is wearing is just too short."

"Oooh, I'll corner that skank-whore bitch."

"Bright pink, seriously? What is she? Five?"

Britney looked at Lily. "What's up with you?" She laughed slightly.

"What?"

"You're totally jealous of Blake," Britney said.

"No, I'm not," Lily said quickly.

Britney's mouth opened in shock, she put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my -"

"Shut up," Lily said. Britney just kept giving Lily this disturbing look that Lily didn't like. "Sirius' hand is up her shirt, and his other is up her skirt."

Britney snapped her attention to Sirius. Lily let out a small sigh of relief.

"I hate him," Britney muttered again.

* * *

Sirius looked up quickly when his curtains were yanked open. He smiled when he saw Britney standing there with an angry look on her face.

"Hey Britney, how -"

"Shut up," Britney said. She grabbed Sirius' legs and brought them over the side of the bed. "Stand up."

"No, I will sit," Sirius said. Britney glared daggers at him. "What would you like of me?"

"I don't like howyou've been sticking your nasty tongue down that girl's swollen throat." Britney said.

"You don't do you? Well that's too bad," Sirius said.

"Well, I think you should break-up with her," Britney said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What! No! You can't tell me what to do!" Sirius said standing up.

"Yes I can!" Britney snapped.

"You can't play your little games on me!" Sirius shouted.

"And you can't play _your_ little games on _me_!"

"You're jealous of me and my girlfriend! You want me all to yourself!"

"You weren't exactly thrilled when I told you about Simon! So then you got that little whore!"

"She's not a whore!"

"Well, then what's the whore's name!"

Sirius said nothing. They stared at each other for a few seconds before, Sirius quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and Britney wrapped her arms around his neck and they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking that there will be one more chapter. Any suggestions are welcome! this whole chapter was done right off of the top of my head, so i'm sorry if it sucks. I didn't really have time to do any corrections to it. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. I'll try to update soon. REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**R/R!**


	26. James the Fat Head

**Chapter 26: James the Fat-Head (Lily Hearts James)**

"-And that is why I am the leader of the Marauders!" James said to his girlfriend Blake who was listening with all ears.

"Wow, so you're like the best marauder?" Blake asked James. They were sitting on the common room sofa right in front of the fire, which wasn't going due to the heat that the summer weather was bringing.

"You could say that," James said arrogantly.

"The smartest?" Blake was now leaning very closely towards James Potter.

"Of course," James said looking at his girlfriend.

"The fittest?" Blake said kissing James lightly on the lips, which concluded into another snogging fest.

Sirius walked into the common room, and rolled his eyes when he saw his best friend attached to his new girlfriends face.

"OI! James, let's go," Sirius said looking at James.

"Get lost," James said before going back to his snogging.

"Fine," Sirius said rubbing his hands together. "I'll watch." James quickly got up and said his goodbye's to Blake and was dragged out of the common room by Sirius.

"She's great, isn't she?" James asked Sirius dreamily.

"She's got a nice arse," Sirius agreed, in his own way.

James had a glazed look over his face and replied with a, "yeah." Sirius gave his best friend an odd look.

"Ok are you ready?" Sirius asked as him and James walked down a deserted corridor.

"Ready for what?" James asked.

"You have got to be kidding me? You do have the supplies, right?" Sirius asked opening up a classroom door for James to walk in.

"I'm not going to fuck you in the classroom, now matter how much you beg me Sirius." James said, looking at Sirius with the door open. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Get in you fatarse," Sirius said, James walked in to see Peter and Remus huddled over the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom.

"What's going on?" James asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Prongs, please tell me you didn't forget," Sirius said looking at James with horror across his face that James could have forgotten.

"I did forget," James said slowly.

"NO!" Sirius yelled and fell to his knees.

"How could you forget, James?" Peter asked timidly.

"James Potter forgot our end of the year prank," Remus said smiling and not believing it.

James opened his mouth in shock, realizing he forgot the end of the year prank. He looked down at Sirius who was sobbing on the ground.

"I forgot!" James said, not believing it. "How could I forget?"

"I'll tell you how!" Sirius said getting up, suddenly perfectly fine, with no tears on his face, because of the violent sobbing. "You've been trying to forget Evans and –"

"I'm over Evans!" James yelled.

"-Let me finish," Sirius said. "Since you were trying to get over Evans, because 'You're a humpin'!' or whatever you were saying, You spent all your free time with little-miss-I-can't-find-a-bra, that's right, I noticed!" Sirius said, giving James a furious look. "So because of her, you forgot all about end of the year prank, which just goes to show that you are the worst marauder ever that you can't juggle girls and your loyal Marauder friends." Sirius said.

"I -," James started, but realized that Sirius Black was right.

"Are you sorry?" Peter asked, his hands seemed to be twitching quite a bit.

"Of course he's sorry!" Sirius snapped at Peter. "Because if he isn't, then, he is out of the Marauders."

"You can't decide if I'm not in the Marauders or not! You're not the leader! I'm the leader!" James said.

"What! You are certainly not the leader." Sirius said and started snickering at the thought of James as the leader of the Marauders. "Peter is more of a leader than you!" Sirius laughed at his own joke.

"Wormtail wishes he was the leader of the marauders," James said matter-o-factly.

Sirius opened his mouth in protest, but then, "Oh why, yes actually, that's true." Sirius agreed and him and James laughed, and seemed to forget about their little rift.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Ok, let's get back to this," Remus indicated to their rolls of parchment and other sorts on the desk.

They all started discussing what they would do at the end of the year prank.

* * *

Regulus Black was leaning against the cold stone wall in a deserted corridor in the dungeons. He was obviously waiting for someone. He glanced down at his watch and quickly looked behind him to see if anyone was coming down the corridor. He finally heard footsteps and straightened up. The person turned the corner and was walking down the corridor to meet up with Regulus.

"What do you want?" said the girl, glaring at Regulus.

"Nice little outfit there Britney," Regulus said. Britney smiled sarcastically.

"You did not just send me an urgent owl just so you could compliment my outfit, Regulus," Britney said simply. "Well, what is it?"

"I know that you have it," Regulus said looking Britney up and down. Britney gave him an odd look.

"Have what?" Britney asked confused.

"The Dark Lord knows you have it, he wants it, he's tired of waiting for you," Regulus said.

Britney laughed and walked a little bit away from Regulus and turned around to face him. "I don't have it anymore."

"You don't have it anymore?" Regulus asked seriously.

"No, and you should stop before you get yourself deeper into those little Death Eaters. You can't handle it," Britney said shaking a finger at Regulus.

"Oh, and what is it that you're doing with the Dark Lord Britney?" Regulus asked sneering.

"Exchanging recipes?" Britney said smiling.

"You're fooling everyone quite well," Regulus said circling Britney like he had a few months ago.

"Oh no, you see, that's where you are wrong. I'm not fooling anyone," Britney said.

"It's the perfect plan; fool the mudblood into being your best friend. Seducing my idiot of a brother, pretending to care about that werewolf," Regulus said.

"I'm going to go now," Britney said smiling sweetly. "Goodbye, Regulus," she said and kissed him on the cheek and began walking away.

"Turner!" Regulus said.

"What?" Britney said looking back at him.

"If you do not comply with him, then -"

"I know, I'll die, whatever." Britney said waving Regulus off and carried on down the dungeon corridor.

Britney hurried out of the dungeon, before anyone would get suspicious, she carried on through the Entrance hall, and up the stairs. She continued to make her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, when she saw the four marauders coming out of a classroom.

"What were you nasty boys doing?" Britney asked, walking over to them grinning.

"Nothing you wouldn't do," Sirius said looking Britney up and down, just like his brother did a few minutes previous.

Britney glared at him. "You know, I think Remus is the only boy out of you idiots that is actually boyfriend material." Britney said. Remus' cheeks turned a slight pink.

"That's fine because I don't do the whole boyfriend thing," Sirius said. Britney raised her eyebrows.

"Good, because you would be a bad boyfriend," Britney said.

"Uh, no I would be the best boyfriend ever!" Sirius said with a slight laugh at the thought of him being a bad boyfriend.

James, Remus and Peter left unnoticed by Britney and Sirius.

"You would not, you don't know the first thing about even taking care of a girl," Britney said.

"Oh yeah I do, I take care of you fine," Sirius said crossing his arms across his chest.

"You don't take care of me," Britney scoffed.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked.

"I take care of myself."

Sirius smiled slightly. "You wanna go into this classroom and discuss this further?" Sirius asked seductively.

"No," Britney said.

"Well, it's all good anyways, I had sex with that girl this morning anyway," Sirius said stretching.

"What?" Britney asked. She walked slowly towards Sirius, anger across her face.

"Yeah," Sirius said uneasily.

"Was she good?" Britney asked.

Sirius' mouth opened slightly. "She was . . . fine. A little sloppy at the end." Sirius said thoughtfully.

Britney stood there glaring at Sirius for a while. "Ok, I'm with Simon, so its fine." Britney began to walk away.

"Wait," Sirius said walking beside her. "I've been thinking, you hate cheaters right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, so?" Britney answered.

"You're a cheater." Britney stopped. "So I think you should break it off with Simon."

"I'm not a cheater," Britney said.

"Yes, you are. You are with me while you are having a relationship with Simon. You're just as bad as Dom is." Sirius stared down at her with a smug look on his face.

Britney breathed in deeply. She looked up and glared at Sirius. "Whatever you're trying to do, to make me want to break-up with Simon, just because you don't like the fact that I'm with him, is not working."

"Yes it is, because you are freaking out slightly." Sirius said he flicked her nose lightly and walked away leaving a very upset Britney.

* * *

Lily sat on the edge of the lake with her feet in the water. Her shoes and socks were right beside her. She just wanted some alone time to think for a while. She couldn't decide how she was feeling about James and Blake. Lily hoped that it wasn't anything terrible that she was feeling. Her heart was telling her how she felt but Lily's head was telling her heart to shut up. Lily sighed loudly.

"Hey Lillian," said a quiet voice. Lily turned her head to see Britney walking slowly towards her and eventually sitting beside her and taking her own shoes and socks off and putting her feet into the lake.

Lily didn't respond with a greeting, only just continued to stare out at the water. Britney stared at her for a bit before watching her feet while she moved them in circle motions in the water.

"What's going on?" Britney questioned after about ten minutes of silence.

"I'm thinking."

"Oh?" Britney was watching Lily with a sort of look of concern on her face.

"You know -," Lily started, but then seemed to think better of it and stopped herself and started picking at the grass.

"What? You can tell me," Britney said.

"We haven't talked about me lately; we've only been talking about you and Dom or you and Sirius. Which I get, but, now, I'm kind of confused about where my head is at. After a few months of not really actually talking about it with someone, I don't know how to start."

Britney nodded and stared up at the sky. Grey clouds seemed to be rolling over Hogwarts. It looked as if it was about to rain. Most people were inside packing for the return home tomorrow.

"And the whole James giving up on me is kind of bothering me," Lily said after a while.

"Yeah, well you know James is – wait! What?" Britney said looking at me quickly. "You like James Potter?"

Suddenly there was a loud thud, a scream and a groan. Lily and Britney turned around quickly, to see Peter Pettigrew in an awkward position on the ground covered in dirt and leaves. He seemed to have fallen out of the tree.

"Were you spying on us Pettigrew?" Britney snapped. She got up quickly and walked towards him. Lily pulled her feet out of the water and started to put her socks and shoes on.

Peter replied with a groan, he was slowly moving into an upright position.

"Peter," Britney said pulling him to his feet, where he stumbled a bit and stood there uneasy. "You were listening to us!" she accused.

"No, I wasn't," Peter said, he then seemed to realize he was in front of Britney and Lily and started blushing a furious red.

Britney grabbed his ear. Lily admired Britney's anger toward the boy. Peter started moaning about the pain.

"What do you think you're playing at Pettigrew?" Lily snapped on Peter's other side.

"Errrrr! Stop!" Peter started to screech. Lily pushed Peter down so he was now lying in front of the tree. Britney let go of his ear and they both stood in front of him glaring.

"Now if you don't tell us what you were doing, you will regret it! We will cause you so much pain." Lily said angrily.

Peter was still a bright red. Lily was still glaring at Peter before Britney screamed.

"EW! Peter! URGH!" Britney shouted, as she turned away in disgust.

Lily looked at Britney questionably. She then looked Peter and let out a short scream. "Is that a boner? That is so nasty!" Lily screeched. She put her hand over he eyes.

Britney turned back around. "Ok, just calm down, relax!" Britney said holding her hand out in front of her as 'stop' sign.

"I can't," Peter said in a high voice.

"Oh my God!" Lily said shaking her head. "Bye, Pettigrew!" Lily said and she and Britney hurried off back to the castle.

Peter sat there for a few seconds, before Sirius jumped out of the tree beside him.

"Good going Wormtail!" Sirius said. "Normally I don't scare off girls that way, but -" Sirius left his sentenced unfinished. "Ok you can stop now," Sirius said with a look of disgust at Peter.

"Ok!" Peter said in his high voice again. He sat up.

"So, Ms. Lily Evans has affections for our little Marauder buddy." Sirius said watching Britney and Lily scurrying back to the castle. "I knew we would get some good information out of Lily!" Sirius said triumphantly.

"I thought we were here to make sure Britney wasn't hooking up with Simon King?" Peter asked.

"Well, that was the original idea, but we got great information out of this little spying game." Sirius said. "James will flip when he hears this."

"Except for the fact that James doesn't like Lily anymore," Peter muttered.

"Yes he does, he is just too stupid to realize the truth. But I won't just bring this little Lily hearts James situation up until the moment is perfect! So don't utter a word about this situation to Prongs!" Sirius said.

"Don't worry I won't," Peter said quietly, as he slowly and finally stood up.

* * *

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Lily screeched as she and Britney ran to the front doors of the school and pulled them open and ran through the Entrance Hall. People were staring at them as if they were mad. They finally stopped when they reached the top of the stairs. "I've never seen that happen to a guy before!"

Britney scoffed. "Maybe not in front of you."

Lily scowled. "It was so gross! I have never had that happen to me ever!" Lily whined to Britney.

Britney snorted. "That was nothing." Britney waved it off and started to walk to the next flight of stairs.

"Nothing?" Lily questioned as she walked alongside Britney with a look of horror on her face. "You weren't running from nothing."

"No!" Britney said. "It was nasty and totally uncalled for, and I hope that never happens again, it's just I've seen…more." She finished lamely.

Lily shivered. "If by more you mean Sirius, than I don't want to here any more." Lily said.

Britney sighed. They were silent for a moment. "Look, Lily I have to tell you something, earlier today, I was in the dungeons and -"

"Britney!" said James as he was coming down the stairs towards them. He looked kind of pale and uneasy. "I've been looking for you all day. You had to go and talk to Sirius, didn't you?" He snapped. "Hey Evans!' James said as he nodded towards Lily.

"I've been busy," Britney said. Lily looked between them. There was something different. It looked as if they were having a silent conversation between each other.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" James asked.

"Yeah," Britney said. "I'll talk to you later Lily," Britney said, and she and James Potter walked away.

Lily felt a surge of jealously, but suppressed her feelings. Britney Turner and James Potter together? That was ridiculous, Lily thought. Was it? They were good friends; they've known each other their whole lives. _Was_ it so ridiculous?

Lily began to walk up the stairs, and decided to go to the library for a while. When she walked in she saw Remus sitting by himself reading. Lily sat beside him. Remus looked up and greeted her.

"Is James dating Britney?" Lily asked Remus. Remus looked at her for a few seconds, as if to ask are you serious? Then snorted.

"No," he said. "That would be the worst couple in history, worse than Britney and Sirius."

"Why?" Lily asked not quite understanding.

"Their pride would totally kill each other."

Lily thought for a moment. "Sirius has pride."

"Sirius can also laugh at himself. James can also laugh at himself, but in a different way."

Lily nodded.

"Why are you asking?" Remus looked at Lily with suspicion. Lily rolled her eyes at Remus.

"I just was there when James asked if he could talk to Britney privately. It was very weird, that's all."

Remus nodded in an I-don't-believe-you way. "Britney and James are friends." Remus said.

"Obviously," Lily said. "You don't know how many times I've told Britney to stop being friends with that fat-head."

"Fat-head?" Remus chortled.

Lily smiled. "Fat-head, yes," Lily laughed slightly.

"Lily, let me just say this." Remus started looking at Lily seriously. "When James had said that he was over you, I knew that would change the situation. I knew that you would start to like him, and James would get over you with another girl. Now, I don't know for sure if James is totally over you, but I haven't heard him utter your name in his sleep since he announced his resignation on you," Lily gave Remus an odd look at the thought of James saying her name in his sleep.

"Ok," Lily said slowly. "But what am I supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"Well, if you really like him, then you should make him like you again," Remus said simply.

"But what if he doesn't want to like me again or he can't like me again?" Lily asked.

"I know James, and he is not over you. He may be on the surface, but deep down, he is still overly obsessing over you."

"Overly obsessing over me," Lily repeated with a scowl. "Maybe getting him to like me again, is a bad idea."

Remus just shrugged.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is the end of the story SUBTLE CHANGES. I will start writing the next story soon, and hopefully it will be up soon. Thank you for all the reviews, and i hope you all stick with me for the next story. Any suggestions are MORE than welcome. Also, i need a new title, so if you have any ideas for a new title for the next story, than suggest. Thank you! and read and review!

R/R!


End file.
